The Ladys
by MissBlackBlack
Summary: Renesmee Cullen é uma garota de programa que trabalha em uma boate chamada The Ladys, para ajudar os seus pais financeiramente. Mas em um dia normal de trabalho um programa com um cara misterioso mudará a sua vida para sempre!
1. Apresentação

Pov Nessie

Prazer meu nome Renesmee Cullen tenho 25 anos e sou garota de programa. Trabalho em uma "boate" chamada The Lady's para ajudar os meus pais com as despesas de casa. Eu sou formada em Gestão financeira, mas nunca consegui um emprego em uma empresa para poder deixar essa vida.

Como a minha família me mandou para New York com muita dificuldade para fazer faculdade, eu me senti no direito de retribuir o esforço que o meu pai sempre fez por mim.

Mas não consegui um emprego que rendesse uma boa grana para que eu me sustentasse em NY e ajudasse o meu pai, então optei por me prostituir, rende uma boa grana e alguns prazeres também.

Claro que um dia eu penso em largar essa vida, mas no momento não apareceu algo melhor do que isso.

Eu divido um apartamento com a minha única amiga Claire, ela é gerente em um restaurante e uma vez até tentou arrumar um emprego para mim no restaurante, mas como disse anteriormente o dinheiro era pouco para sustentar duas "casas".

Ela é a única que sabe do meu pequeno segredinho. Ela namora um cara chamado Quil, o qual eu não conheço muito bem, só sei que tem dinheiro e que é filho de um magnata de NY. A Claire é uma grande amiga, ela foi o meu suporte quando eu fiz os meus primeiros programas e chorava de nojo de tudo que eu tinha que passar, mas com o tempo eu me acostumei.

Falando assim vocês devem até pensar que a minha vida é uma merda, mas não é bem assim. Minha vida até que deu uma melhorada de uns tempos para cá.

Um dia de trabalho normal eu fiz um programa com o dono da "boate" o Billy Black, e eu caí nas graças do dono e passei a ser somente sua "acompanhante", como eu ganhava por programa ele fez uma proposta em que eu só seria dançarina da boate e ganharia um valor de um programa com ele todas as noites, até as noites em que não íamos para cama.

Apesar de ser dono de uma local de _entretenimento para adultos_, como assim ele gosta de falar, Billy é um ótimo homem e me trata super bem, às vezes nós conversamos mais do que transamos, ele sempre me fala da sua esposa Sarah que morreu que foi garota de programa também e que ele a tirou dessa vida, ele fala que os filhos dele nunca ficaram sabendo dessa história por isso os mais velhos Sam e Jacob não aceitam muito bem esse "hobby" que ele tem.

Ele me contou também que o seu filho Sam é casado com uma moça chamada Emily e tem um filho de dois anos chamado Brad, o Jacob seu outro filho que não aceita essa vida dele é noivo de uma moça chamada Leah e está preste a casar, a caçula Rachel é casada com o Paul o seu segurança que é gente fina demais, e o Seth o mais novo está na fase das namoradas.

Disse que tirando a Rachel os meninos todos trabalham na empresa que ele tem, disse que são muito responsáveis apesar de serem novos.

Não vou negar que eu até gosto da vida que eu levo, mas eu sonho alto e penso em me casar algum dia ter filhos me apaixonar, mas com a vida que eu levo fica muito difícil realizar todos esses sonhos.

Assim eu pensava, até que em uma noite inusitada "ele" apareceu e virou a minha vida de cabeça para baixo!


	2. Sendo Amanda

Pov Nessie

Acordei por volta das 10:00 horas da manhã depois de mais uma noite de trabalho tranquila como as outras, claro que tirando as meninas que não suportam a ideia de que eu cai nas graças do Boss foi tranquila.

Levantei, tomei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa decente, porém confortável e partir para mais um dia de rotina.

Como faço todos os dias eu saio para entregar uns currículos em empresas, já coloquei em quase todas as empresas de NY, na real só falta uma que eu nunca tive coragem de sequer colocar o é no salão principal, é a empresa Black's Company, do meu chefe Billy administrada pelos os seus filhos.

Apesar de o Billy ser bastante compreensivo, eu não sei como ele reagiria se soubesse que eu quero trabalhar na empresa dele, porque querendo ou não eu sou uma garota de programa, que vai para cama com ele.

Reparei que eu já estava parada em frente da empresa a uns trintas minutos perdidas em meio as meus pensamentos, os executivos que passavam estavam me olhando e fiquei mais nervosa ainda.

Respirei fundo e marchei até a entrada principal do prédio, era imensa e linda, eu arfei com a visão que eu tive. Na entrada encontrava-se uma recepcionista atrás de um balcão fui em sua direção, por sorte ela aparentava ser simpática.

_ Bom dia! A cumprimentei.

_ Bom dia, em que posso lhe ser útil?

_ Eu gostaria de entregar um currículo.

_ Em que setor?

_ Gestor financeiro.

_ Só um minuto.

Ela pediu uma identificação, anotou os meus dados no computador e me entregou um crachá de visitantes.

_ Sexto andar.

_ Obrigada!

_ Disponha.

Ainda tremendo fui em direção ao elevador, entrei apertei o botão do sexto andar e aguardei uns minutos depois a porta do elevador se abriu revelando um salão maior do que o do primeiro andar e mil vezes mais decorado apareceu, fiquei sem folego quando olhei tudo aquilo.

Como no salão principal segui até uma recepcionista que tinha no andar, essa também aparentava ser gentil.

_ Bom dia! Disse para ele sorrindo.

_ Bom dia, a senhorita é a moça que veio entregar o currículo. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

_ Aqui está! Eu disse lhe estrando o mesmo.

Ela começou a olha-lo, como se conferisse que estava tudo certinho, eu estava começando a me acalmar quando eu ouvi uma voz familiar vindo do meu lado esquerdo.

Fiquei imóvel e não sabia o que fazer, olhei de canto de olho só para confirmar a minha suspeita, Billy está conversando com um rapaz jovem que parecia um pouco com ele.

_"E agora, o que eu vou fazer, pensa, pensa, pensa"_

Como que por impulso eu me abaixei para "arrumar" os tênis, mas foi em vão, ele conseguiu captar a minha face antes que eu baixasse por completo.

_ Amanda! Ele me chamou. Amanda é o meu nome de programa, eu o uso desde que comecei a trabalhar para o Billy, ele nunca fez questão de saber o meu nome verdadeiro, mas tenho as minhas dúvidas se ele não sabe mesmo.

_ Amanda! Ele me chamou de novo.

Eu não tinha para onde fugir, eu teria que cumprimenta-lo. Levantei totalmente sem graça e caminhei em sua direção.

_ Senhor Black! Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e chegou um pouco mais para perto, o rapaz que estava com ele o acompanhou.

_ Senhor Black? Desde quando você me chama de Black fora da cama Amanda? _"For God's sake" O que deu nesse homem para falar essas coisas ainda na frente dos outros._

_ E agora vai ficar vermelha também? Perguntou depositando um selinho em meus lábios, fazendo o meu rosto queimar mais ainda de vergonha.

_ Billy! Eu disse dando um tapa em seu peito.

_ Agora sim, essa é a minha ruivinha! _ Me deixa lhe apresentar o meu filho.

_"É o que? Era um dos filhos dele e ele estava querendo me apresentar? E ainda por cima falou toda aquela besteira, o Billy está ficando louco, só pode!"_

_ Amanda, esse é o Seth? Ele disse com uma mão em minha cintura.

_ Prazer Seth Renes... Amanda! Quase falei merda. O Seth abriu um sorriso igual do Billy que eu acho lindo e apertou a minha mão.

_ O Prazer está sendo todo meu! Disse com a voz sexy tanto quanto do Billy.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui boneca? Billy perguntou ainda com a mão na minha cintura.

_ Vim entregar uns currículos para a minha amiga. Ele não precisava saber que era para minha pessoa. _ Mais já estou indo embora.

_ Quer carona? Já estou indo também.

_ Não precisa, ainda tenho umas coisas para fazer.

_ Ok! Então! Não vou mais lhe prender aqui. Ele disse sorrindo.

_ Tchau Seth! Eu disse sorrindo.

_ Tchau Amanda!

Sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, ao entra no elevador soltei a respiração que eu estava segurando até agora.

Não olhei para mais ninguém, eu fugir de lá como se tivesse cometido um crime, só me senti aliviada quando eu estava na rua. Olhei para aquele prédio e tremi.

Terminei de entregar mais alguns currículos e fui ao mercado, comprei algumas coisas que precisávamos e voltei para casa.

Claire estava se arrumando para ir trabalhar, estava atrasada como sempre.

_ Onde você estava? Ela perguntou assim que eu entrei.

_ Faço a mesma pergunta. Rebati.

_ Eu estava com o Quil. Ela respondeu.

_ Eu estava fazendo o que faço quase todas as manhãs.

Ela virou os olhos, pois já sabia o que era.

Guardei as coisas que comprei. Tomei outro banho, comi um sanduíche e peguei no sono vendo Tv.

Acordei as 19:00 desesperada, eu tinha que está as 21:00 na boate. Tomei um banho correndo, coloquei uma roupa qualquer, peguei a minha bolsa que sempre deixou pronta e partir para a boate.

Chegando a mesma fui me trocar. Coloquei a parte de cima do biquíni e o meu short, calcei as sandálias que tinham tiras até o começo do joelho e peguei a minha máscara, pois a casa tem a politica que as "Ladys" e os "Lords" só ficam de máscara no interior da casa.

Estava indo para o meu posto de dança quando o Paul me chamou.

_ Amanda!

_ Oi Paul, tudo bem?

_ Tudo sim e com você?

_ Estou bem.

_ Boss está chamando.

_ Ok! Já estou indo. Disse passando por ele e depositando um soco em seu braço o fazendo rir.

Bati duas vezes na porta do escritório do Billy e entrei.

_ Queria falar comigo Boss? Perguntei fechando a porta.

_ Senta ruivinha! Ele disse apontando a cadeira em sua frente.

_ Você chegou atrasada hoje? Por quê? Eu fiquei sem fala, pois o Billy nunca me cobrou isso.

_ Billu eu.. Ele começou a rir com vontade, percebi que ele estava de onda comigo.

_ Seu escroto! Eu gritei apontando o dedo para ele.

_ Você tinha que ver a sua cara, só perdeu para cara que você fez hoje quando me viu na minha empresa. Disse saindo da cadeira e sentando na ponta da mesa de frente para mim.

_ Você ficou linda com vergonha, lembrei-me da nossa primeira vez. Ele disse me fazendo corar de novo.

_ O que está dando em você Amanda? Tirou o dia para ficar vermelha?

_ Culpa sua! Eu disse apontando o dedo para ele.

Ele me puxou pelo dedo e abraçou a minha cintura, me colocando no meio de suas pernas.

_ Você estava linda hoje sabia! Disse roçando o seu nariz no meu pescoço me fazendo arfar.

_ O que o seu filho irá ficar pensando de mim! Disse passando as mãos pelo o seu cabelo, enquanto ele tecia beijos em meu pescoço.

_ Que você é encantadora, aliás, foi isso mesmo que ele achou, tive até que deixar claro que você é minha! Ele disse me dando uma mordida no pescoço.

_ Para! Eu disse dando um tapa em seu braço.

_ Batendo no Chefe! Ele fingiu espanto. _ Terá que ser castigada! Disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

_ Pena que o meu Chefe é bravo e não gosta que eu me atrase, o castigo fica para mais tarde! Eu disse virando a costas para ele, esse por sua vez deu um tapa na minha bunda.

Olhei para sua face ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior e fiquei pasma como aquilo me excitou. _"OMG! Como aquele homem sabia ser gostoso!"_

Antes que eu saísse, ele me chamou.

_ Boneca!

_ Oi.

_ Não deixei ninguém tocar em você hein! Paul vai ficar de olho.

_ Pode deixar Boss eu disse provocante. Ele soltou uma risada alta e me mandou um beijo no ar um tanto quanto sexy.

Fui para onde eu sempre danço, era uma espécie de palco e tinha um aparelho de "pole dance" e eu tinha prática demais naquilo.

Coloquei a minha máscara e fui dançar, Eu estava dançando como sempre faço quando um cara mais engraçadinho resolveu passar a mão em mim, e além de que eu não gostei o Billy falou que não era para deixar, e ele pode ser muito gentil, mas também e muito possesivo e na boate tem câmeras para todos os lados e ele fica de olho em tudo, há essa hora ele já tinha visto tudo.

_ Você poderia tirar a mão, por favor! Eu disse olhando para o homem.

_ Cala boca e dança, você é paga para isso sua puta! Ele falou para mim.

_ Depois não diga que eu não avisei! Eu disse e voltei a dançar.

O cara não parou um minuto de passar a mão em mim, eu já estava ficando estressada quando o próprio Billy apareceu atrás do cara. Encostou no seu ombro e apertou, eu percebi que o cara se contorcia de dor, o cara tentou virar, mas Billy não deixou, fez sinal para o Paul que arrastou o cara para fora da boate.

Billy me encarou com ódio e fez sinal para que eu o seguisse. Assim que entramos no escritório eu fechei a porta e fiquei parada onde eu estava, não ousei nem falar nada. Ele estava de costa para mim passando a mão pelos cabelos, de repente, ele pegou uma garrafa de Whisky que estava em cima da sua mesa e lançou contra a parede. Eu gritei porque me assustei, ele virou para mim e os seus olhos queimavam de ódio e estavam meio com água.

_ O que foi que eu te falei? Ele disse vindo à minha direção.

_ Eu não tive culpa, eu o mandei parar.

_ Uma vez só, e depois deixou passar a mão à vontade, se fosse para qualquer um lhe tocar, você ainda estaria sendo puta que você era antes de transar comigo, mas seu eu lhe tornei minha acompanhante oficial só eu te toco e só toca em você quem eu quiser, você está entendo Amanda. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ EU QUERO OUVIR A SUA VOZ! Ele gritou e eu me encolhi.

_ Sim. Eu disse baixo quase chorando, eu sabia que ele era possessivo, mas essa reação foi a primeira, eu estava com medo.

_ Agora pega a suas coisas e sai da minha frente, e só aparece aqui se eu mandar, o Paul vai lhe levar em casa. Ele disse virando as costas para mim.

Eu ainda estava paralisada quando ele voltou a me fitar o seu olhar era estranho pareci que ele sentia dor.

Eu sai do seu escritório, peguei as minhas coisas, chamei o Paul e fomos para o carro.

_ Está tudo bem Amanda? Paul perguntou. _ Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

_ Não, ele só gritou, eu me assustei, pois ele nunca fez isso antes.

_ Olha, eu vou falar algo para você, mas não conta para ninguém que eu te falei, a Rach acha que o Billy está apaixonado, como eu sei que ele só anda com você, eu cheguei a conclusão que se a Rach, estiver certa isso o que ele teve hoje, foi ciúmes.

Arregalei os olhos quando ele terminou de falar aquilo, e agora se fosse verdade o que eu iria fazer?

_Ah Meu caralho! Só me faltava essa! Billy apaixonado por mim!_


	3. Programa Part I

Após a briga com o Billy eu fui para a minha casa, mais do que decidida de sair daquela vida que eu levava, eu não podia mais ficar naquela situação, se o Billy estivesse realmente apaixonado por mim eu teria que largar a boate, eu teria que aceitar um emprego que pagasse menos e fala para os meus pais que tinha sido demitida e foi o melhor que podia encontra no momento.

O Billy não me procurava já se fazia duas semanas, ele não me ligou para dançar e nem para ficarmos juntos, eu senti um alivio nos primeiros dias, mas fiquei com medo por causa do dinheiro, eu precisava dele, mas ele depositava ao começo de cada semana dinheiro na minha conta o que me deixou um pouco mais aliviada.

Eu pensei em passar na boate, mas fiquei com um pouco de medo. A Claire não parava de fazer perguntas de o porquê que agora eu passava as noites em casa e só o que eu respondia era "_Estou de folga"_ao final da primeira semana ela me pegou de jeito e não pude deixar de contar o acontecido.

_ Pode falar, não aguento mais te ver com essa cara de desespero, você foi demitida? Ela perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

_ Não. Respondi sem vontade.

_ Então o que foi.

_ Eu e o Billy brigamos melhor ele brigou comigo e disse que só era para aparecer na boate se ele ligasse, ele não ligou então não fui.

_ Por que ele brigou com você? Fiquei com receio de responder, mas Claire é a minha amiga.

_ Porque segundo a Rachel a filha dele, o Billy está apaixonado por mim, e teve uma crise de ciúmes quando um cliente me tocou. Ela me olhou de boca aberta.

_ Quem lhe contou isso?

_ O Paul, esposo da Rachel.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, Jesus me ajuda aquele Lord inglês apaixonado por você, e claro que você também é apaixonada por ele.

_ Claro que não Claire, ficou maluca.

_Por quê? Ele lhe trata tão bem, faz tudo por você, é um ótimo partido.

_ Ele também é o meu patrão que tem quatro filhos que odeiam a vida que ele leva.

_ Mais segundo você mesmo me contou a esposa dele era garota de programa, o que o impede de casar com você. Ela perguntou parecendo indignada.

_ Uma coisa, eu não o amo, apesar dele ser gentil um Lord como você mesmo disse, ele é só isso para mim, um bom homem, eu não tenho sentimentos por ele e não pretendo ter.

_ O que você irá fazer?

_ Acho que vou pedir demissão.

_ Vichi! O Billy vai surtar.

_ Eu sei, mas é a única solução, não posso deixar que ele alimente esse sentimento por mim. _ Mais primeiro vou arrumar outro emprego, nem que seja em uma lanchonete,

_ Eu posso ver alguma vaga para você lá no restaurante, se você quiser.

_ Eu quero Claire.

_ E os seus pais?. Ela perguntou aparentando preocupação.

_ Uma coisa de cada vez Claire.

_ Vou nessa então. Fica bem, qualquer coisa me liga.

Fiz sinal de positivo com a cabeça e voltei a minha atenção para Tv. Estava indo arrumar algo para comer quando o meu celular tocou e no visor do mesmo no nome BILLY piscava.

Respirei fundo e atendi.

_ Senhor Black.

_ Amanda, tenho um programa para você hoje a noite.

_ Chego ao seu apartamento em trinta minutos.

_ Não é para mim, é um cliente especial, e como essas garotas daqui já estão mais rodadas que qualquer coisa eu escolhi você.

_" É as coisas estavam bem esquisitas, primeiro não me reprendeu por tê-lo chamado de Senhor Black, depois disse que vou fazer programa para outro cara, eu estava realmente encrencada ou a sorte estava sorrindo para mim"_

_ Ok!

_ Paul vai passar em seu apartamento por volta das 21:00, coloque as roupas que eu comprei para você, não esquece a máscara e a peruca.

_ Peruca?

_ Isso peruca, seu nome será Mônica.

_ Vou ter que mudar o nome?

_ Vai. Ele respondeu seco.

_ O que mais?

_ O programa será em um motel de um amigo meu, ele já está sabendo de tudo.

_ Qual é o nome do rapaz que eu vou encontrar?

_ John Carther.

_ Está certo.

_ Tchau Amanda. Ele disse desligando o celular.

Fiquei curiosa para saber quem era o cara, nunca fiquei sabendo de meninas que tiveram que usar peruca e mudar o nome para fazer um programa, o Billy estava bem estranho comigo, fiquei com medo que pudesse ser um castigo pelo acontecido, mas só ia ficar sabendo se fosse ao tal "encontro".

Fui pegar algo para comer, por volta das 19:00 tomei um banho bem demorado e gostoso, estava nervosa, pois já fazia muito tempo que eu não deitava com outro homem que não fosse o Billy, nem sei se ainda sei fazer um programa direito.

Quando o relógio apontou 21:00 horas o porteiro avisou que o Paul estava na portaria, dei permissão para que ele subisse.

_ Oi Paul.

_ Amanda.

_ As coisas estão aqui, quando você terminar, me liga que estarei no corredor para lhe conduzir ao carro. Disse me entregando uma caixa e uma sacola

_ Obrigada Paul.

Fechei a porta e fui checar o que tinha na caixa. Ao abri-la encontrava-se dentro da mesma uma fantasia de policial malvada, composta por uma blusa azul bebê que era amarrada a baixo dos seios deixando a minha barriga a mostra, uma sai azul escuro curta com prega, uma meia arrastão preta com uma bota de couro preta que ia até o começo do joelho, com um mini-cacetéte e algemas e um sinto escrito Police como acessórios.

Coloquei uma lingerie preta por baixo de tudo fiz uma maquiagem forte, peguei um roupão de seda que veio junto da caixa e coloquei por cima da fantasia, coloquei a peruca que era de cor loira, olhei no espelho e gostei do que vi. Peguei a máscara e liguei para o Paul, em menos de um minuto ele bateu em minha porta.

_ Ficou legal de loira. Ele disse rindo.

_ Eu não sei para que tanta coisa, você sabe quem é o cara?

_ Não. Ele disse me cortando e um tanto quanto desconfortável, tive a certeza que ele sabia sim quem era.

_ Vamos? Ele perguntou. Fiz sinal que sim com a cabeça.

Peguamos o elevador e fiquei com vergonha de passar pelo porteiro vestida daquele jeito, mas nem olhei em sua cara, entrei no carro e seguimos para o motel. Paul parou com o carro na portaria de um motel que eu nunca tinha vindo, era bem luxuoso só a entrada, fiquei imaginando como seriam os quartos.

_ Vim a mando do senhor Billy Black. Paul falou para a recepcionista.

_ Pode entrar, o senhor Carther já está aguardando.

Meu coração deu um pulo quando eu ouvi que o rapaz já me esperava. Minhas mãos começaram a suar. Paul entrou com o carro em uma espécie de garagem e desligou o mesmo. Veio abrir a porta para mim e me ajudar a descer.

_ Que isso Amanda, você está suando. Disse ao pegar na minha mão.

_ Eu sei Paul, faz tempo que não faço isso. Disse saindo do carro.

_ Fica calma, ele é gente boa. Quando ele terminou de falar pareceu se arrepender.

_ Você sabe quem é ele né Paul? Eu disse tentado o intimidar.

_ Não sei Amanda, e acho melhor você ir logo.

Eu segui até a porta que tinha na tal garagem, antes que eu passasse por ela o Paul me chamou.

_ Billy pediu para lembra-la que o seu nome é Mônica. Fiz sinal de positivo.

_ Qual andar e apartamento?

_ Terceiro andar, apartamento 301.

_ Me deseja sorte! Eu disse fazendo sinal de figa para ele. Ele sorriu para mim me encorajando.

A porta dava direto para um elevador, apertei o botão do terceiro andar, a porta do elevador abriu e revelou um corredor, longo e com pouca iluminação, tinha ao todo cinco quartos nesse andar, e como pelo lado de fora o motel parecia ser padrão deduzir que todos os andares possuíam cinco quartos. Agradeci mentalmente que não tinha ninguém no corredor para me ver daquele jeito. Sai do elevador e logo à direita o quarto 301 se encontrava. Parei em frente à porta e coloquei a máscara.

Respirei fundo e dei duas batidas. Escutei passos se aproximando da mesma e quando a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu, do outro lado encontrasse um homem alto com um terno preto e uma máscara preta tapando quase toda a sua face, deixando somente os seus lábios carnudos de fora.

_ Mônica? Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca e sexy.

Pov Jake.

Duas semanas para o casamento:

Meu nome Jacob Black tenho 26 anos e sou diretor da parte de finanças na empresa do meu pai Billy Black. Estou noivo da Leah, filha de um magnata que tem em NY. Nos conhecemos há algum tempo e depois de tanto tempo juntos eu resolvi pedi-la em casamento e estamos com o casamento marcado para daqui a duas semanas. A Leah não é bem a mulher que eu pensei que um dia eu me casaria, porque ela é bem diferente de mim e não é em poucas coisas, mas como sou um cara que vive mais para o trabalho ela foi uma das poucas mulheres que eu namorei e apesar das diferenças ela é uma pessoa legal.

A minha família não apoia a minha união com a Leah, minha irmã a acha fútil demais, meu irmão Sam disse que serei infeliz e que o casamento não deve durar muito, o outro irmão o Seth diz que ela me traí e que nunca me amou, que se ela fosse pobre com certeza ela estaria comigo só por causa do dinheiro, e por último o meu pai limita-se a dizer que ela simplesmente não faz o meu tipo.

Falando no meu pai, apesar de ama-lo e acha-lo o cara mais incrível desse mundo, nossa relação não é muito boa, ele é um ótimo pai disse não posso reclamar, mas ele é administrador de uma "boate" que proporciona prazer aos homens, e eu não consigo entender como que um homem como ele que foi casado com uma Lady como a minha mãe passou administra um lugar como aquele, no começo pensei que fosse sofrimento pela morte da minha mãe, mas depois percebi que ele tinha prazer em administra aquilo, eu nunca coloquei os meus pés lá, Rachel as vezes vai lá falar com ele e olhar o Paul que é o seu esposo e diz que o lugar é até legal e não parece um "bordel", eu não gosto nem de ouvir naquele lugar e fico feliz que o Sam compartilha do meu pensar, diferente do Seth que só não colocou os pés lá, porque o meu pai ainda não deixou.

Dois dias para o casamento.

Falando ainda no seu Billy faltando exatamente dois dias para o meu casamento ele inventou de me dar um presente de casamento um tanto quanto inusitado, eu estava sentando na minha mesa fazendo trabalho, quando ele entrou acompanhado do Sam, Seth e Paul.

Flashback on:

_Ai está o NOIVO! Ele disse entrando no escritório com os outros atrás dando risada.

_ Oi pai, pode entrar! Disse com mau humor.

_ Nunca vi um cara que está preste a se casar está com uma cara de enterro dessas, tem certeza que é isso que você quer. Ele falou sentando na cadeira em minha frente.

_ Esse papo de novo Billy? Eu perguntei olhando para a sua face.

_ Nem pensar, não vim para brigar, quero entregar o seu presente. Disse se ajeitando na cadeira.

_ Já disse que não precisa a Lua de Mel para a França já está muito bom.

_ Mais aquilo não era um presente para você e sim para sua esposa já que gastar é com ela mesma, o seu presente vem agora.

_ Se eu falar que não quero vai adiantar?.

_ Não. Ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

_ Então me dá. Eu disse levando a mão para pegar o que fosse.

_ Seu presente é uma mulher, por isso não posso tirar dos bolsos e lhe entregar. Ele disse arrancando gargalhadas do Seth e do Paul Sam permanecia sério, então logo saquei do que se tratava.

_ Nem pensar, eu não quero nenhuma das suas garotas, se esse for o seu presente.

_ Sam! Eu falei que se fosse para estragar tudo não era nem para você vir junto. Ele disse olhando para o Sam me ignorando totalmente.

_ Jacob.

_ Pai, eu já disse que não, eu já entendi que não adianta falar com o senhor, o senhor gosta daquele troço que o senhor administra e não tem quem faça o senhor mudar de ideia, mas ai vim aqui fazer com que eu faça um programa com uma das suas "meninas" ai é demais.

Eu disse levantando da cadeira e afrouxando a gravata, aquilo já estava me deixando louco, mas não porque ele me ofereceu e sim porque assim que ele falou eu cogitei aceitar, e foi isso que me incomodou.

_ Pai, eu não quero! Disse mais para mim do que para ele.

_ Jake, você apesar de ser um homem bonito, namorou poucas meninas devido a sua dedicação ao trabalho, não teve tempo de viver meu filho, e eu estou aqui tentando fazer que você viva pela última vez, porque depois que você casar com a Leah você estará morto. Ele disse arrancando risadas do Seth do Paul e dessa vez até do Sam.

_ Billy qual é o combinado? Você não fala na Leah e eu não me oponho à vida que você leva.

_ Eu sei meu filho, mas não podia ficar sem brincar.

_ Tudo bem pai, mas eu não aceito o presente.

_ E se eu assinar aquele contrato com aquela empresa que você tanto quer? Você aceita o meu presente?

_ Isso é chantagem seu Billy.

_ Não isso é esperteza.

_ Pai, eu não posso.

_ Por que eu não estou sentindo confiança nesse não posso? Ele perguntou parecendo ver a minha briga interna.

_ Jake, me fala a sua resposta até hoje de noite, pois tenho que arrumar a garota certa para você, apesar de saber já quem será, mas tenho que arrumar o local e outras coisas mais. Disse se levantando da cadeira. _ Pensa com carinho filho.

Antes que ele saísse eu o chamei. Eu já tinha a resposta.

_ Pai!

_ Fala.

_ Eu aceito, mas você terá que assinar o contrato. Eu disse olhando através dele.

_ Quando você cumprir com a sua palavras eu vou cumprir com a minha. Ele disse olhando e vindo em minha direção.

_ Fechado. Eu disse estendendo a mão.

_ Fechado. Ele disse apertando a minha mão.

_ Mais não se engane meu filho, você não está fazendo pelo contrato e sim porque você está morrendo de vontades de transar com outra mulher. Disse e saiu rindo da sala, eu olhei para os caras o Seth parecia ter orgulho o Sam estava sério e o Paul também estava sério.

_ Olha cara, não fica com essa cara, se ele te mandar a Amanda você está feito cara. Seth disse rindo.

_ Quem diabos é Amanda Seth? Perguntei indo sentar na minha cadeira.

_ É uma das meninas dele, linda demais. Ele disse mordendo os lábios.

_ Aonde foi que você a viu? Eu perguntei intrigado já que o pai não o deixa ir na "boate".

_ Aqui.

_ O QUE? Eu e o Sam gritamos juntos.

_ Ele trouxe uma das putas dele aqui na empresa? Sam perguntou bravo.

_ Não, ela veio trazer um currículo para uma amiga, e o pai está aqui e me apresentou. _ E você tinha que ver cara, como é linda a mulher nem parece que é garota de programa.

_ A Amanda é bem discreta mesmo. Disse o Paul sentado ao lado do Seth.

_ É Paul, e por acaso a sua esposa sabe que você anda achando as "amigas" do meu pai discretas? Eu perguntei o encarando.

_ Sabe, já que a Amanda é, ah como posso dizer mesmo "namorada" do seu Billy. Ele disse com um sorriso de vitória.

_ É O QUE? Dessa vez quem gritou foi o Seth. _ O coroa pega aquela tentação?

_ Pega Seth, e somente ele, por isso o Jacob pode descarta-la já que o Billy não deixa ninguém toca-la.

Meu pai namorando uma garota de programa. Dei graças a Deus por minha mãe não estar viva e ter que presenciar isso.

FlashBackOff.

Agora aqui estou eu um dia antes do meu casamento, esperando uma garota de programa de nome Mônica, prestes a trair a minha noiva, e não por causa do contrato e sim porque eu quero, meu pai estava certo, eu deixei de curtir a minha vida e agora que estou preste a "perde-la" eu quero viver.

Eu estava nervoso, a hora não passava, e ter que ficar lembrando toda hora que o meu nome é John Carther não ajudava nem um pouco.

Eu já estava no meu terceiro copo de Whisky quando o interfone tocou e a recepcionista avisou que a minha "acompanhante" havia chego.

Andei de um lado para o outro. Pensei em tirar o terno ou até mesmo a gravata, mas optei por ficar com eles. _"Porra Black, parece até inexperiente"_ e não vou negar que esteja mesmo, já que eu só transo com a Leah e isso não é uma coisa muito constante.

A moça estava demorando demais, eu estava cogitando ir dá uma olhada no corredor, quando duas batidas foram proferidas na porta. Eu gelei, respirei fundo coloquei a minha máscara e fui abrir a porta.

Ao abrir a mesma, eu agradeci mentalmente por ter aceitado, pois na minha frente se encontrava uma Deusa de máscara, de pele clara com um roupão de seda por cima preto. A Máscara só tapava os seus olhos que tinham uma cor acobreada linda, sua boca carnuda e vermelha me deu água na boca, os seus cabelos loiros que eu achei que não combinavam muito com ela estavam soltos.

_ Mônica? Eu perguntei meio em dúvida, ela fez sinal positivo.

Fiz sinal para que ela entrasse e quando ela passou por mim, o perfume dela me embriagou me controlei para não agarra-la ali mesmo.

_ Bebe algo? Perguntei.

_ Não, obrigada! Disse com uma voz sexy.

_ É eu não sei como fazer isso, então você terá que comandar tudo. Eu disse admitindo.

Ela sorriu um sorriso sexy, mordeu o lábio inferior. Veio na minha direção colocou os seus lábios ao pé do meu ouvido e sussurrou quase gemendo.

_ Pode deixar comigo, senhor Carther!

Empurrou-me sobre o sofá e lentamente foi tirando o roupão que a cobria revelando uma fantasia de policial e suas curvas que até então eu não tinha reparado, eu tive a certeza ali que aquela mulher me deixaria louco!


	4. Programa Part II

Pov Nessie

Eu empurrei o Carther no sofá e tirei o roupão bem devagar para dá um ar de sensualidade. Eu estava super nervosa e depois de vê-lo eu fiquei mais nervosa ainda e olha que ele estava com o terno, eu tentava imagina-lo sem ele, não reparei que estava rindo até ele falar comigo.

_ Mônica!

_ Desculpe. Eu disse me recuperando.

_ O que foi? Ele pareceu preocupado.

Joguei o roupão no chão e me aproximei dele, agarrei a sua gravata e sentei em seu colo ainda a segurando. Coquei uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, ele levou as mãos nas minhas coxsa e suas mãos estavam quentes e suadas.

_ Você está nervoso? Eu perguntei segurando sua gravata o fazendo me encarar.

_ Está tão na cara assim? Ele perguntou parecendo constrangido.

_ Não precisa ficar nervoso e nem constrangido, eu também estou nervosa, teremos que fazer algo para descontrair. _ Algo em mente? Perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros, como que um homem daquele não tinha nada em mente? Ou ele é muito retraído sexualmente ou tem problemas. Afastei esse pensamento e voltei a minha atenção a ele.

_ Começaremos assim senhor Carther. Disse chegando perto dos seus lábios. _ Eu lhe dou um beijo. Passei a língua sobre a sua boca, ele apertou a minha coxa me fazendo gemer em seus lábios. _ Depois eu vou dançar para o senhor, depois eu.. Ele me interrompeu.

_ Cala boca e me beija! Ele disse puxando a minha boca de encontro a sua, o beijo era intenso, selvagem, urgente sua língua pediu passagem na minha boca e eu cedi, quando a sua língua encontrou a minha eu gemi em seus lábios, ele sugou a minha língua me fazendo arfar.

Coloquei as mãos em volta do seu pescoço e comecei a rebolar sobre o seu membro que já pulsava, ele gemeu inclinando o seu membro no meu sexo, o contato dos sexos mesmo sobre as roupas tiraram gemidos quentes de nós.

_ Tira isso. Disse ele já desamarrando a minha blusa.

_ Eu quero dançar para você.

_ Vai dançar é no meu pau, isso sim. Disse arrancando a blusa com tudo. Eu gritei. Quando eu pensei em protestar ele passou a língua na fenda dos meus seios me fazendo perder a respiração.

Soltei-me com custo e sair de cima do seu colo, pela sua feição ele não gostou muito. Ele se ajeitou no sofá e tirou a gravata, sobre a calça eu já via o volume do seu pau e constatei "_Eu ia sofrer"._

Eu comecei a dançar na sua frente, rebolei até o chão e subi chupando um dedo. Ele só fazia gemer e passar a mão sobre o pau. Virei de costas para ele e desci até o chão rebolando, voltei com a bunda bem empinada, dando a visão da minha buceta ainda com a calcinha.

_ Puta que pariu! Ele rosnou aumentando os movimentos em seu pau ainda por cima da calça.

Cheguei perto dele e coloquei a perna esquerda no meio das suas pernas e rocei a bota no seu pau o fazendo gemer.

_ Tira. Eu falei apontando para bota, ele abriu o zíper e tirou a mesma, fez a mesma coisa com a direta.

Coloquei o joelho esquerdo no meio de sua perna e o usei para tocar em seu membro com ele enquanto devorava sua boca em mais um beijo quente e avassalador.

Comecei a tirar a sua roupa, como ele já tinha tirado a gravata, comecei com o paletó. Assim que tirei e joguei longe fiquei de joelhos no meio das suas pernas e fui tirando um botão de cada vez. Quando eu tirei o quarto botão eu já podia ver a sua cor, um tanto quanto parecida com a do Black, mas ignorei isso não era hora de pensar no Billy.

Quando eu estava no meio da camisa, por baixo dela revelou-se um abdômen definido bem acentuado, que com aquela cor dele, me levaram a loucura, enquanto eu terminava de abrir com uma mão a outra eu passava pelo o seu corpo, não aguentei e passei a língua em seu abdômen e o seu gosto era uma delicia, o perfume dele era amadeirado o que deixava tudo mais excitante.

Não contente com a lambida eu mordi o fazendo gemer. Coloquei uma mão de cada lado do seu ombro e fui deslizando a camisa, ele ajudou desencostando do sofá, joguei a camisa longe.

Quando eu ia voltar a minha dança, ele me segurou pelo braço e me jogou com tudo no sofá e ficou sobre mim.

_ Você gosta de provocar né? Quero ver se você aguenta alguma provocação. Ele disse passando a língua na minha barriga e teceu uma mordida na mesma.

Uma mão estava envolta na minha cintura e a outra ele subiu passando pela a minha perna direta, chegou na minha coxa e apertou, eu tentei beija-lo, mas ele se afastou de mim.

Ele levou a mão para o meio do meu sexo e o acariciou ainda por cima da calcinha, eu mordi o lábio e fechei os olhos. Ele levou um dedo ao meu clitóris e começou a estimula-lo.

_ Oh! God!

_ God não safada Carther! Ele disse com aquela voz sexy

_ Geme, geme o meu nome. Ele disse aumentando as estimuladas no meu clitóris, eu não ia conseguir falar,

_ Car...

_ Geme safada!

Como se percebendo que eu não ia conseguir falar ele tirou o seu dedo do meu clitóris eu gemi em protesto. Ele desceu a sua boca até o pé do meu ouvido e disse gemendo.

_ Geme o meu nome, se não eu vou parar.

_ NÃO! Eu gritei. E ele soltou uma gargalhada rouca.

_ Então geme minha putinha, geme o nome do cara que está te dando prazer.

_ CARTHER! CARTHER! CARTHER!. Eu gritei com força. Ele rosnou e devorou a minha boca em um beijo, ao mesmo tempo que penetrava a minha buceta de uma vez só, gritei e gemi sobre a sua boca.

Ele começou um movimento de um entre e sai com dedo da minha fenda que estava me deixando maluca. Suas estocadas eram fortes e eu rebolava sobre a sua mão.

Quando eu estava quase gozando ele tirou os dedos de mim, levou um a boca e chupou.

_ Néctar dos deuses! Disse fechando os olhos. Ele trouxe o outro dedo para a perto de mim.

_ Sente o seu gosto. Ele disse me mostrando o dedo. Eu o coloquei todo na boca, fui até a base do mesmo e voltei passando os dentes. Mordi o lábio inferior e disse.

_ É desse jeito que eu vou enterrar o seu pau na minha boca. Ele soltou um rosnado e introduziu os dedos na minha fenda de uma vez só de novo, como eu não esperava, eu cravei as unhas de uma mão em seu ombro e a outra eu cravei no sofá, ele gemeu quando eu fiz isso em seu ombro.

Começou a me estocar com mais força agora, e eu rebolava com mais força sobre a sua mão. Eu passava as mãos pelo cabelo insanamente tentando me controlar, parecia que eu ia morrer, esse homem é bom demais.

Quando eu estava quase chegando ao clímax de novo ele parou.

_ Poo... Eu disse sem fôlego. Ele começou a rir.

_ Agora sim, eu quero que você dance para mim. Ele disse sentando e se encostando o no sofá.

_ É que? Eu não consigo nem levantar. Ele abriu um sorriso muito sexy.

_ Eu sei, quero ver você provocar agora que está com as pernas bambas. Ele disse sorrindo um sorriso de vitória.

Respirei fundo e levantei com muito custo do sofá. Fiquei na sua frente e virei de cotas para ele e tirei a calcinha, deixando a mostra a minha buceta escorrendo para ele. Ele tentou me tocar mais fui mais rápida.

_ Sem toques, você fez a sua maldade, agora irá se arrepender.

Cheguei perto dele e abrir o botão e o zíper da calça dele, ele arqueou o quadril para que eu tirasse a sua calça, antes tirei o seu sapato e a sua meia, e tirei a calça em seguida.

Ele vestia uma Box preta que de nada escondia aquele pau grande e grosso, sob a Box, eu já salivava, imaginando como seria quando eu o visse.

Eu virei de costas para ele, apoiei uma mão em cada coxa grossa e definida dele e comecei a roçar a minha buceta sobre a Box em seu pau.

_ Isso John me fode, hãmm, me como Jonh, hãmm. Eu gemi sobre o seu pau e ele gemeu em resposta.

Ele deslizou uma mão para o meu sexo, mas eu saí do seu colo.

_ Você não vai me obedecer? Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. _ EU DISSE SEM TOCAR. E dei um tapa no lado esquerdo do seu rosto, ele rosnou.

_ Me castiga Policial, eu sou um delinquente. Ele disse alisando o seu pau sobre a Box.

Eu avistei uma cadeira fui e peguei, coloquei perto do sofá e o mandei sentar, ele obedeceu.

Eu peguei a algema que veio com os acessórios e prendi a suas mãos com a mesma. Coloquei a chave em cima da mesa.

_ Agora eu vou interroga-lo, pois o senhor foi um menino mau. Disse dando outro tapa do lado direito. A máscara atrapalha um pouco, mas eu não ia tira-la, aquele suspense era a melhor coisa.

_ Precisamos de acessórios. Eu disse olhando para o quarto.

_ O senhor Billy disse que o quarto estava equipado.

É pelo visto o Billy pensou em tudo. Fui ao lado da cama onde tinha um criado mudo com três gavetas, realmente estava equipada, tinha vibradores, bolinhas coloridas aromatizadas, lubrificante comestível com sabor de cerveja, brilho esquenta e esfria preservativos de todos os tamanhos e sabores, canetas comestíveis, gel excitante, chicote, gel de todos os sabores entre outros.

Peguei a gaveta e levei para perto do sofá e despejei tudo em cima do mesmo. Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar ao ver tudo aquilo.

Peguei o chicote e cheguei perto dele e teci uma chicotada de leve em seu peitoral.

_ O criminoso irá falar qual foi o delito? Eu perguntei sobre o seus lábios. Ele pegou o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e puxou, antes de solta-lo deu uma chupada nele.

_ Não. Ele disse com a voz rouca.

_ Prefere a punição? Eu perguntei tecendo outra chicotada em seu peitoral.

_ Sem sombra de dúvida! Ele disse passando a língua sobre os lábios.

_ Depois não diz que eu não avisei. Disse virando de costas para ele.

Soltei o chicote fui para perto dele, coloquei a mão em seu pau e apertei com força o fazendo gemer, tirei o seu pau para fora da Box e MEU DEUS o que era aquilo, eu só não babei porque me segurei.

_ Gosta do que ver Officer? Ele perguntou com voz safada.

_ Cala boca! Eu disse deferindo um tapa de leve em seu rosto. Ele gemeu em resposta.

Voltei para as coisas e peguei um gel de todos dos sabores e escolhi o sabor morango.

Passei em sua glande em toda sua extensão, ele gemia da sensação que o gel lhe proporcionava.

Depois de lambuzar aquele cacete eu comecei lambendo primeiro a fenda bem devagar só com a ponta da língua.

_ Filha da PUTA! Ele gritou. Passei a língua pela a sua extensão o gel era delicioso mais o seu pau era mil vezes mais, sem aviso enterrei todo na boca, ele gritou quando fiz isso, comecei um movimento de entra e sai de seu pau, ele arqueava o quadril afundando aquele caralho na minha boca.

_ Isso Officer engole a minha rola, deixa eu foder essa boca deliciosa.

Ele rebolava sobre a minha boca, senti que ele ia atingir o clímax e parei.

_ OH PORRA! VOLTA AQUI! Ele gritou seus olhos brilhavam e com a máscara ficaram mais negros.

_ Volta aqui Porra! Ele voltou a gritar

Fiz sinal negativo com dedo para ele. Fui até o sofá perto dos "brinquedos" peguei um vibrador, peguei o lubrificante e voltei para ele.

_ O que você irá fazer com isso? Ele perguntou parecendo assustado. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

_ Não vou meter nada em você, pode ficar tranquilo. Eu disse ainda rindo.

_ Então você vai fazer o que? Ele perguntou. Fiz uma cara engraçada que ele pareceu entender.

_ Ah não, eu com um pau louco para lhe foder e você vai usar um consolo? Ele falou incrédulo.

_ Menos papo Carther, só observa.

Sentei de perna aberta na sua frente, ele já rosnava com a visão. Passei o dedo pela a minha buceta que estava encharcada e depois chupei o meu dedo gemendo.

_ Eu também quero. Ele disse.

_ Vai ficar querendo, é minha e eu não dou para ninguém. Eu disse rindo.

_ Ah vai dá para mim sim, e eu vou acabar com ela. Ele disse rosnando.

Eu ia passar lubrificante no vibrador, mas na hora mudei e o levei na boca o chupando com vontade.

_ Chupa o meu! Ele disse gemendo.

Chupei o vibrador e fui descendo para minha buceta bem devagar, cheguei na entrada do meu sexo e encostei o mesmo e soltei um gemido de satisfação, bem devagar eu fui introduzindo o consolo, eu o olha nos olhos e ele sustentava o meu olhar, quando eu coloquei todo o consolo comecei a movimenta-lo.

_ Ah, ah... Que delícia!

_ Oh God! Hãm...hãm

Eu estava indo a loucura, se continuasse com aquilo eu iria gozar sozinha e eu não queria isso, eu queria o Carther dentro de mim.

Tirei o consolo levantei, ele ainda me olhava com aqueles olhos famintos peguei as bolinhas coloridas. Escolhi a de cor verde, sentei de perna aberta no sofá e introduzir uma na minha fenda, eu gemi quando a mesma entrou o dedo que eu usei eu levei a boca do John ele chupou com vontade.

Desci até o pé do seu ouvido.

_ Após o interrogatório eu já decidir a sua sentença.

_ E qual é Officer? Ele perguntou sem ar.

_ Você terá que me foder com esse cacete enorme a noite inteira, eu quero que você acabe comigo. Eu disse chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha. _ Você promete cumpri a sua sentença?

_ Prometo!

Peguei a chave de cima da mesa e o soltei. Eu não estava preparada para reação dele, ele me jogou no sofá com força, pegou um camisinha, abriu a embalagem com a boca em um jeito muito sexy, colocou a mesma no pau, me pegou de novo me deixou de costas para ele colocou uma mão na minha cintura e a outra vez um rabo de cavalo no meu cabelo puxando para se e me introduziu de uma vez só, eu cravei as unhas no sofá, já que eu estava apoiada com as mãos nele.

_ CARALHO! Eu gritei quando ele me introduziu.

_ Apertadinha a sua buceta. Ele disse gemendo.

Começou a me estocar com vontade, cada estocada que ele me dava o meu corpo ia mais para frente. Ele soltou o meu cabelo e ficou com as duas mãos na minha cintura e me puxava contra o seu pau, enterrando tudo.

Ele tirou o seu pau todo de dentro do meu sexo e voltou de uma vez só em uma velocidade descomunal, eu vi estrelas e gritei.

_ John! _ Me fode, acaba comigo.

_ Caralho! Como eu pude ter pensado em não aceitar!

_ É o que? Perguntei sem entender.

_ Nada! Ele disse dando um tapa na minha coxa me fazendo gritar de dor e prazer.

Continuou me estocando com força, eu já estava perdendo as forças das pernas e do corpo, os espasmos estavam vindo e o seu corpo também já estava começando a tremer atingiríamos o clímax em alguns minutos e juntos. A parede do meu sexo começou a mastigar o seu pau, ele me estocou mais quatros vezes e atingimos o ápice juntos gemendo e gritando.

Eu caí sobre o sofá e ele caiu sobre mim. Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e pesadas, os corpos suados. Ele me puxou para ele grudando os nossos corpos, eu tremi em resposta, eu ainda queria mais dele.

_ Vamos tomar um banho? Ele perguntou sobre o meu pescoço.

Só fiz positivo com a cabeça. Ele saiu de mim e ficou de frente para mim, me dando a mão como suporte, eu a peguei e ele me pegou no colo.

_Não precisa. Eu disse sem graça.

_ Claro que precisa princesa. Disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

_ Vamos só tomar banho? Eu perguntei mordendo os lábios. Ele sorriu uma gargalhada maravilhosa e mostrou aqueles dentes brancos lindos.

_ Não, vamos começar o segundo round!.

To be Continued!


	5. Programa Part Final

Pov Nessie

Ele me carregou até o banheiro, assim que entramos no mesmo ele me soltou. Tirei a sai que eu ainda vestia, e o meu sutiã, enquanto ele me encarava com os olhos brilhando já.

Reparei que o Billy havia colocado uma cesta com as mesmas coisas que tinha na gaveta.

Eu estava olhando para a cesta quando ele me abraçou pela cintura. Eu virei para encara-lo e ele já estava tão perto que quando virei nossas bocas se tocaram, eu sorri sobre a sua boca e ele fez o mesmo.

_ Estou aqui me perguntando como vamos tomar banho de máscara. Disse tocando os nossos lábios em um beijo leve.

_ Agora você me pegou também. Eu disse passando as unhas pelos os músculos da de suas costas. Ele ficou todo arrepiado.

_ Vamos tirar? Ele disse roçando o lábio no meu pescoço me fazendo gemer.

_ Não posso. Eu disse com custo. _ É regra da casa. Eu disse depositando um beijo em seu ombro.

_ E vamos molhar as máscaras? Ele perguntou passeando com a sua mão pelo o meu corpo.

_ É o único jeito. Eu disse sobre o seu pescoço.

_ Não, há outro jeito. Ele disse se soltando de mim e tirando a máscara de uma vez só, meu coração parou uma batida e voltou, ELE ERA LINDO! Acho que eu fiquei branca, pois ele falou preocupado.

_ Algum problema MÔ.. _MÔ que lindo ele me deu um apelido, além de lindo é um fofo._

_ Problema nenhum eu só me assustei. Eu por fim admitir.

_ Sou tão feio assim? Ele perguntou fazendo um biquinho que o deixou mais lindo ainda.

_ Não, você é lindo demais, foi por isso que perdi o ar. Quando eu percebi já tinha falado. _ Desculpe. Ele estava sorrindo um sorriso de satisfação.

_ Não precisa se desculpar. Ele disse se aproximando de mim. Levou à mão ao lado do meu rosto, eu pensei que ele fosse me fazer carinho, mas ele tirou a minha máscara. Ele tirou de olhos fechados e quando abriu ele não falou nada.

Pegou-me com força e prensou o meu corpo contra a parede do banheiro, eu gemi com a batida na mesma, ele ficou encarando os meus olhos e devorou os meus lábios em um beijo urgente. Eu coloquei as pernas em sua cintura, já sentindo a sua ereção sobre o meu sexo.

Comecei a rebolar em seu pau, e ele gemeu com força sobre a minha boca. Ainda comigo em seu colo ele foi até a cesta e pegou outro preservativo, me soltou tirou o outro preservativo que ainda estava em seu pau e colocou a camisinha nova, me agarrou de novo e prensou o meu corpo contra a parede, me puxou bem para cima, e de uma vez só ele introduziu o seu pau na minha fenda me fazendo gritar e cravar as unhas em suas costas.

_ Você é perfeita! Ele disse antes de abocanhar o meu seio esquerdo. Ele ainda não tinha me tocado ali, e quando a língua quente dele bateu em meu mamilo eu não consegui segurar o gemido.

_ Você é delicioso Carther! Eu disse apertando os seus cabelos.

Ele teceu uma mordida no meu mamilo que me deixou louca, depois passava a língua em volta dele, fez a mesma coisa no seio direito.

Ele ainda me estocava com força enquanto mamava em meu seio. Ele parou de chupar o meio seio e colocou as duas mãos em meu rosto, segurando o meu corpo somente com o seu corpo, ele era realmente incrível.

Ele ficou me encarando e eu sustentei o seu olhar, ele me estocou com mais força mais algumas vezes e eu já estava sentindo que ia gozar, e ele pelo visto não seria diferente.

_ John eu.

_ Goza comigo olhando em meus olhos. Ele disse sem ar.

Ele aumentou as investidas em meu sexo e atingimos o ápice juntos, eu não desviei o olhar e ele também não, aquilo fez subir um arrepio, pois seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente. Ele gozou rosnando entre os dentes e eu só consegui abrir a boca, pois não saiu nem um som.

Ele segurou as minhas pernas e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, totalmente ofegante. Eu fiz a mesma coisa em seu ombro.

_ Esse foi o intervalo, o segundo round começa daqui a cinco minutos. Ele disse sobre o meu ombro. Não pude deixar de rir.

Ele me ajudou descer do seu colo. Dei uma arrumada na minha peruca que estava incomodando pra caralho.

_ Sabe que eu acho que esse loiro não combina com você. Ele disse fazendo carinho na lateral do meu rosto.

_ Eu também acho. Eu disse passando a mão pelo o seu abdômen. _ Acho que vou pintar. Disse olhando para sua cara com diversão.

_ Que cor? Perguntou.

_ Algo parecido com ruivo, o que acha?

_ Perfeito! Ele disse sorrindo. Tirou o preservativo e jogou no lixo.

Ele me puxou pela mão e me levou até a banheira, ligou a torneira para enchê-la entrou na mesma sentou e me puxou. Colocou-me no meio de suas pernas. A água gelada em contato com os nossos corpos quentes era um bálsamo.

Eu me encostei em seu peito e ele começou a fazer carinho no meu braço.

_ Você tem alguma fantasia ou desejo John? Perguntei passando a mão em suas coxas

_ Várias. Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido me fazendo tremer.

_ Me diz uma que eu possa realizar.

_ Prefiro mostra. Ele disse ainda ao pé do meu ouvido.

_ Então mostra. Eu disse já sem fôlego.

_ Não é bem uma fantasia, e sim uma vontade.

Ele disse descendo a sua mão para a minha coxa, e colocando no meu sexo, e começou a estimular o meu clitóris. Eu arfei, pois não esperava isso.

Ele começou a chupar o meu ombro, o meu pescoço todo pedaço de pele que estava em seu alcance. Desencostei dele e tirei sua mão do meu sexo.

_ Está louca? Ele perguntou com raiva.

Eu imediatamente me posicionei de frente para ele, colando uma perna de cada lado da banheira, dando bastante espaço para ele, ele rosnou e voltou a me estimular. Levei uma mão até o seu pau e comecei a massageá-lo.

_ Isso gostosa, esfola o meu pau com essa sua mão gostosa. Ele disse passando a língua pelos os lábios.

Ele intensificou as estimuladas ao meu sexo e eu os movimentos no seu. Ele levou os dedos a minha entrada e por causa do contato com a água deu uma ardência, mas nada demais.

Ele começou a me estocar e eu comecei a aumentar os movimentos, gozaríamos pela terceira vez essa noite e juntos. Eu comecei a rebolar em seus dedos e ele arqueava o quadril em direção da minha mão, chegamos ao ápice juntos novamente. Ainda sem ar eu forcei as palavras pela a minha boca.

_ Estou achando que não vamos conseguir tomar esse banho. Eu disse saindo da banheira. Ele sorriu e passou as mãos sobre o cabelo.

_ Vou deixar então você tomar um banho enquanto peço algo para comermos o que acha?

_ ótima ideia, estou realmente com fome. Eu disse

Ele saiu da banheira pegou um roupão e se enrolou nele, depositou um selinho em meus lábios e foi para o quarto.

Eu esvaziei a banheira e segui para o Box. Desejei com todas as forças tirar aquela peruca, mas já tinha infligindo uma regra, se o Carther contasse para o Billy que tiramos as máscaras eu estava perdida.

Entrei no Box e evitei molhar a peruca, tomei um banho rápido só para tirar o suor do corpo.

Sai do mesmo e vesti um roupão. Quando cheguei ao quarto o Carther estava de frente para uma parede de vidro que dava a visão de todo o motel na rua. Ele bebia algo e parecia preocupado, pois passava as mãos pelo o cabelo. Eu me aproximei e o abracei por trás.

_ Algum problema? Perguntei encostando a cabeça em suas costas.

_ Não, nenhum. Ele disse com a voz muito dura, ele não estava assim há alguns minutos.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho. Ele disse tirando as minhas mãos de sua cintura. _ Fica a vontade, pode comer o que quiser.

_ Você não vai comer? Eu posso te esperar. Eu perguntei

_ Perdi a fome. Ele disse saindo de perto de mim e indo ao banheiro.

Eu não entendi o porquê dá reação e entendi menos ainda quando aquilo doeu, fiquei com vontade de chorar, mas me segurei.

Fui até o carinho do hotel que tinha comida. E aquela "rejeição" meio que me deixou sem fome, mas eu tinha que comer caso ele ainda quisesse mais alguma coisa, o que eu achava difícil.

Peguei um copo servi um suco e comi uma maça, não consegui comer mais nada.

Ele já estava no banheiro há vinte minutos. Olhei no relógio eram 04:00 da manhã, o tempo voou e eu nem reparei.

Cansei de esperar e resolvi deitar. Estava deitada de bruços uns vinte minutos já, estava quase pegando no sono, quando senti que alguém subiu na cama. Ele deitou ao meu lado e passou os braços em minha cintura.

_ Desculpa. Sussurrou em meu pescoço.

_ Eu fiz algo? Eu perguntei segurando o meu choro.

_ Não, eu só surtei, não é nada com você, estou preocupado com uma coisa. Ele disse ainda sobre o meu pescoço.

_ Você quer dormir? Ele perguntou.

Virei de frente para ele, seus olhos brilhavam um brilho estranho. Subi sobre ele e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_ Eu quero você. Eu disse chupando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Ele rosnou me jogou na cama com tudo e ficou por cima de mim, tirou o roupão e a visão dele de joelhos sobre mim com aquele cabelo molhado me levou a loucura. Fiquei de joelhos em cima da cama com velocidade e apertei a base do seu pau lhe fazendo gemer, coloquei todo na boca sem aviso, ele agarrou os meus cabelos e apertou.

Começou a estocar a minha boca empurrando a minha cabeça com uma mão, tirei a boca do seu pau e tirei o meu roupão, voltei a chupa-lo, ele começou a deslizar a mão pelas as minhas costas e desceu passado pelo o meu ânus, eu arrisquei uma olhada para ele e senti o que ele queria, pois ele estava estimulando o meu ânus pelo lado de fora.

Soltei o seu pau e fiquei de frente para ele.

_ Pega a camisinha e o lubrificante. Eu disse sobre os seus lábios.

Ele foi até o sofá onde eu tinha jogado as coisas da gaveta. Quando ele voltou eu já estava de quatro esperando só para provoca-lo.

Quando ele viu aquilo, massageou o pau. Subiu na cama e deferiu um tapa na minha bunda me fazendo gemer.

Passou o lubrificante nos dedos e chupou.

_ Tem realmente gosto de cerveja. Disse sorrindo um sorriso sexy

Ele colou lubrificante em dois dedos e colocou sobre o meu ânus, ficou massageando o meu orifício por fora, e aquilo estava me deixando louca, eu gemi de prazer, com cuidado ele introduziu o primeiro dedo.

Apesar de está acostumada de fazer sexo anal com o Billy, eu sempre sinto dores.

Ele terminou de colocar o primeiro e depois colocou o segundo bem devagar, eu gemi de dor e prazer, ele os deixou parados por um tempo e depois começou a estoca-los devagar. Em uma necessidade insana de querer mais eu comecei a empurrar o meu quadril contra os seus dedos.

_ Isso John me estocava com força ai atrás. Eu gemia mordendo os lábios. Ele tirou os dedos, eu já ia protestar quando vi que ele estava colocando a camisinha.

Me preparei para o que vinha, pois o pau do homem era grande. Respirei fundo e arfei quando o senti encostar o seu pau na entrada do meu ânus.

Ele foi introduzindo com cuidado, mas eu senti uma dor do caralho, mordi o lábio para não gritar e deixei um gemido de dor escapar, ele parou de introduzir o seu pau e aquilo me incomodou, a dor dava prazer, e era prazer que eu queria, como que por impulso eu empurrei o meu quadril contra o seu pau o enterrando até a base no meu ânus, ai não pude segurar o grito de dor e nem ele o grito de prazer,

_ Ahhhhhhhh! Eu gritei.

_ PORRA! Ele gritou.

Segurando a minha cintura ele começou a me estocar com força.

_ Coisa gostosa! Você é muito gostasa! O seu cuzinho é gosto! Você é uma tentação.

Ele começou a falar isso e outras coisas desconexas que eu não consegui entender como por exemplo "_Eu vou me arrepender disso tenho certeza, mas agora já estou mais do que fodido mesmo"_ entre outras coisas, eu não ia deixar de sentir prazer para entender o que ele estava falando

Ele deixou uma mão na minha cintura e com a outra ele usou dois dedos para estocar o meu sexo.

Ele estava praticamente me fodendo pelo os dois lugares. Eu sabia que não ia aguentar mais, mas comecei a rebolar em seu pau e no seu dedo. Meu corpo começou a dá sinal que o orgasmo estava chegando, percebi que ele também, atingiria o ápice.

Ele começou a me estocar com força e a rosnar. A mão que estava na cintura me segurava com muita força. Ele me estocou com força e eu não consegui mais me segurar e gozei com tudo, em seu dedo. Ele me estocou mais uma vez e gozou rosnando que nem louco, senti a camisinha inchar dentro do meu ânus.

Eu deixei o meu corpo cai na cama e ele caiu sobre mim, estavamos suados de novo e sem fôlego. Com cuidado ele saiu de dentro do meu ânus, me fazendo gemer de dor e deitou ao meu lado. Ficamos calados por alguns minutos.

_ Você vai querer tomar banho? Ele perguntou e sua voz estava preocupada de novo.

_ O que foi? Eu perguntei me virando para ele com dificuldade.

_ Eu te machuquei? Ele perguntou com os olhos baixos.

_ Olha para mim. Eu pedi. Ele obedeceu. _ Foi maravilhoso, você não me machucou, mas eu não tenho forças para tomar banho mais. Eu disse rindo. Ele começou a rir também.

_ Eu não estava pensando nisso, eu ia te carregar até lá, por isso que perguntei.

_ Carregar? Eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha. _ Por quê? Perguntei fingindo não saber.

_ Pois eu tenho certeza que com essa eu fiz estrago. Ele disse deitando de barriga para cima apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos.

_ Convencido. Disse me arrumando na cama para ficar de bruços para dormi.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim e se posicionou ao meu lado encostando o seu peito quente nas minhas costas. Aquela sensação era maravilha.

Peguei no sono com ele me fazendo carinha na perna.

Pov Jake.

Acordei pela manhã assustado. Sai da cama para ver que horas eram e já passavam das 11:00, eu tinha que está em casa a muito tempo, mas antes tinha que tomar um banho.

Corri para o banheiro para tomar banho, ao passar em frente ao espelho percebi que estava arranhado e dei graças a Deus que hoje não veria a Leah, tão cedo, só depois do casamento. Fiz careta quando pensei naquela palavra, eu não acreditava que agora que estou preste a me casar eu encontro esse furacão da Mônica. Que mulher deliciosa me levou a loucura.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar no meu casamento e durante uma parte da noite me senti culpado por está fazendo aquilo, mas depois de pensar por alguns minutos cheguei à conclusão que eu já estava ferrado mesmo que fosse para o inferno de vez, e a noite não poderia ter tido um desfecho melhor do que aquela que tivemos.

Mas agora é acordar para a realidade, e a realidade é a Leah entrando de branco em uma igreja.

Terminei de tomar o meu banho, me sequei, catei as minhas roupas que estavam uma de cada lado, sorri lembrando da noite. Vesti-me e fui ao banheiro me olhar no espelho, reparei que a máscara que ela usava estava no chão peguei, essa eu levaria de recordação deixei a minha para ela.

Conferir que estava legal, fui até o quarto e ela ainda dormia pesadamente de bruços só com o lençol tapando a sua bunda deliciosa, imagens de eu tomando aquela bunda maravilhosa vieram em minha mente me deixando excitado.

Afastei os pensamento e comecei um dilema, deixo um recado ou não? Eu sei que ela é uma garota de programa, mas a noite foi a melhor da minha existência. Um obrigado não mataria ninguém.

Peguei um papel e escrevi um bilhete, era para ser só um obrigado, mas me empolguei.

_"**Minha linda, muito obrigado pela noite, foi realmente inesquecível. Desculpe por ir embora sem falar com você, mas tenho um compromisso inadiável, e você dormia tão tranquilamente que não quis acorda-la. Quando acordar peça algo para comer, vou deixar a ordem para lhe enviarem algo. Beijo se cuida"! J**_

Coloquei o papel no travesseiro ao lado onde dormi e depositei um beijo em suas costas. Ela se mexeu um pouco mais não acordou.

Fui até a porta e antes de fechar arrisquei mais uma olhada para mulher que com certeza assombraria a minha vida, os meus sonhos e os meus pensamentos.

Peguei o elevador e desci na garagem onde deixei o meu carro, na garagem tinha um interfone, ligue para recepção.

_ Bom dia, em que posso ajudar. Uma voz feminina falou do outro lado da linha.

_ Bom dia aqui é o senhor Carther do quarto 301, gostaria de pedir que a conta fosse fechada e que quando a minha acompanhante acordar ela irá solicitar um café.

_ Senhor Carther a sua conta já foi paga por duas noites, não precisa se preocupar.

_Meu pai, só podia ser, mas por duas noites? Ele achou que eu fosse desistir de casar?_

Desviei os meus pensamentos e agradeci. Entrei no meu carro, fechei os vidros e sai sem olhar para trás, a noite tinha sido maravilhosa, mas ficaria no passado, trancada a sete chaves.

Fui para a minha casa, já estava uma movimentação intensa, a festa seria em nossa casa, então tinha gente para todo lado.

Entrei com o carro na garagem e entrei pelos fundos me arrependendo disso, dei de cara com o meu futuro sogro e de cara com o meu futuro cunhado, eu odiava ambos.

_ Olha só quem resolveu aparecer. Falou o senhor Antera.

_ Bom dia para o senhor também. Eu disse estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo. Esse por sua vez ignorou totalmente o meu gesto fazendo o escroto do Quil dá risada.

_ Minha filha está ligando para você desde ontem e você não atende o celular. Ele disse me olhando com um sorriso de deboche.

_ Eu apostei mil reais com o meu pai que você ia desistir de casar. Quil disse passando a mão pelo queijo. _ Ainda dá tempo de fugir, garanto que a Leah não ficará triste, já que ela não gosta de você. Ele disse sorrindo.

_ Que isso Quil, não fale isso, ela gosta sim. O senhor Antera falou. _ Mas prefere os seus cartões de crédito. Disse rindo, Quil caiu na gargalhada também.

_ Está rindo do que Quil? Pelo menos ela soube escolher, você namora uma pobretona que não tem onde cair morta. Quil parou de rir na hora, eu fiquei com vontade de rir mais não fiz.

_ Já disse que é só curtição. Ele respondeu mal humorado.

_ É você sempre fala isso, e já faz três anos que você ainda está nessa curtição. O seu Antera disse com raiva.

_ Bom gente, o papo está bom mais eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Eu disse indo em direção à sala.

_ Black. O senhor Antera me chamou. _ Apesar das brigas desejo felicidades a você e a minha filha. Eu assenti com a cabeça e subi para o meu quarto.

Me joguei na cama e o Seth entrou que nem um louco no meu quarto de mão dadas com o Brad.

_ Como foi? Seth perguntou parecendo mais criança com Brad.

_ Tio Jake. Brad disse correndo em minha direção.

_ Brad garotão. Disse o pegando no colo e depositando um beijo em sua testa.

_ Estava com saudades do tio Jake? Eu perguntei tentando ignorar o Seth.

_ "Tavo". Ele disse fazendo sinal que sim com a cabeça.

_ O peste fica quieto ai que eu quero conversar com o Jake. Disse o Seth tirando o Brad do meu colo. Brad fez uma cara feia para ele e pareceu mais do que nunca com o Sam. Eu comecei a rir.

_ Olha piralho, se toca! O Seth disse bagunçando o cabelo dele.

_ Brad! A Emily entrou chamando no quarto.

_ Oi Emm.

_ Oi Jake, nervoso? Ela perguntou sorrindo.

_ Não muito. Eu disse desanimado. Ela fez uma careta.

_ Seth, eu não pedi para você dá banho no Brad? Ela falou olhando para o Seth com a mão na cintura.

_ Falou, mas o Jake chegou e eu tinha que falar com ele. Disse se jogando na minha cama.

Emily virou os olhos e bufou.

_ Vamos Brad, vamos deixar o tio Jake descansar, pois pela cara que ele está à noite foi boa. Ela disse pegando o Brad no colo e saindo rindo do meu quarto.

_ VAI SE FERRAR! Eu gritei para ela rindo.

Virei para o Seth e ele estava deitado de barriga para cima com a cabeça nas mãos.

_ Seth eu preciso...

_ Me contar como foi a sua noite. Ele terminou a frase.

_ Foi boa. Eu disse tentando evitar as imagens da noite passada.

_ Só boa? Perguntou Seth. _ Fala a verdade cara, eu não vou contar.

Respirei fundo, e resolvi contar.

_ Ok Seth, foi maravilhoso, foi tão bom que eu cogitei de não casar mais. Eu disse.

_ Então não casa Jake, você não gosta daquela mulher. Ele disse sentando na cama.

_ Não posso. Eu disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

_ Por quê? Sempre fala isso, não posso. Ele disse parecendo com raiva.

_ Porque eu não posso, e chega de pergunta que eu tenho que descansar. Eu disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

Escutei quando ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Eu tomei outro banho me sequei e coloquei só uma bermuda. Tinha dormido pouco de noite ia aproveitar para dormir agora, o casamento era só de noite mesmo, então daria para descansar.

Por volta das 17:00 horas a Sue a governanta da minha casa entrou no meu quarto desesperada.

_ Jake. Ela chamou. Acordei com dificuldade

_ Oi Sue. Eu disse colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

_ Já são 17:00 horas você tem que tomar banho e se arrumar. Ela disse puxando o travesseiro da minha cabeça.

_ Eu não quero casar. Vi quando sua postura ficou dura.

_ Não fale isso Jacob. Disse dura. _ Levanta e vai logo se arrumar o seu smoking já está pronto, eu vou sair para ver o Seth, quando eu voltar quero que você já esteja de banho tomado. Ela disse curta e grossa.

Ela saiu e eu fiquei sem entender a reação da Sue, ela é sempre tão gentil comigo.

Com custo fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho bem demorado, sai e me sequei. Quando sair do banheiro a Sue estava entrando no meu quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

_ Você não almoçou hoje. Ela disse colocando a bandeja em cima da mesinha.

_ Obrigado. Eu disse.

_ Desculpe por agora pouco, eu estou nervosa, mais um dos meus meninos vai casar, fico pensando o quanto a dona Sarah ficaria feliz em ver no homem em que você se tornou. Ela disse com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Eu também daria tudo para que a minha mãe estivesse aqui. Eu disse indo abraçar a Sue.

_ Está bom, chega de tristeza, come e depois vai se arrumar. Ela disse se soltando do meu abraço e saindo.

Comi a comida que ela trouxe e eu realmente estava com fome. Depois fui ao banheiro, escovei os meus dentes e já dei um jeito no cabelo. Vesti a minha cueca, e vesti o smoking, calcei o sapato, borrifei perfume e fui ao espelho me ver. Estava bonito, forcei um sorriso feliz, mas o mesmo não sai, cheguei à conclusão que não sairia.

Fui até a janela e reparei que estava tudo decorado, e estava bonito, Leah caprichou dessa vez.

_ Jake. Estava tão distraído que não vi o Sam entra.

_ Sam. Eu disse espantado.

_ Está tudo bem? Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ Vamos descer, o Billy quer apresentar a "acompanhante".

Fiz uma careta e fiz sinal de positivo. Descemos as escadas conversando eu estava rindo de uma piada que o Sam havia me contado.

Meu pai encontrava-se de costas ao lado de uma ruiva que eu achei muito bonita mesmo estando de costas.

_ Pai. Eu chamei. A menina continuou conversando com o Seth de costas para mim.

_ Jake. Meu pai me abraçou, mas ele estava com um sorriso diferente nos lábios. Ele me soltou e foi até a sua "namorada"

_ Amanda minha linda, esse é o meu filho Jacob.

A ruiva se virou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios, mas quando me viu o sorriso sumiu.

O meu mundo desabou e o meu coração parou uma batida, era a Mônica que estava a minha frente mais linda do que nunca.


	6. Enxergando a Verdade

Pov Nessie

Acordei pela manhã com batidas intensas na porta, eu não sabia nem onde eu estava. Até que me lembrei da noite passada.

_ Carther. Chamei passando a mão pela cama, mas não senti ninguém na mesma. Virei para olhar e só tinha um papel. As batidas na porta ficaram mais pesadas, então ignorei o papel e fui ver quem batia. Me enrolei no lençol e fui atender a porta.

_ Oi. Eu disse a abrindo.

_ Boa tarde senhorita, tem um senhor de nome Paul lhe aguardando lá em baixo, pediu para que lhe entregasse isso aqui. Ele disse me entregando uma bolsa.

_ Obrigada. O senhor pode me falar às horas que o meu acompanhante saiu? Perguntei.

_ Há duas horas, senhorita.

_ Obrigada, eu já estou indo. Disse fechando a porta.

Fui até a cama e peguei o bilhete.

_"**Minha linda, muito obrigado pela noite, foi realmente inesquecível. Desculpe por ir embora sem falar com você, mas tenho um compromisso inadiável, e você dormia tão tranquilamente que não quis acorda-la. Quando acordar peça algo para comer, vou deixar a ordem para lhe enviarem algo. Beijo se cuida"! J**_

Achei bem fofo da parte dele ter deixado um bilhete. Mas não tinha tempo para sonhar. Abri a bolsa tinha roupas limpas, vesti e fui catar as da noite passada.

Fui ao banheiro pegar a minha saia o meu sutiã e a máscara, mas a minha não estava lá, só a dele. Sorri com a possibilidade de ele ter levado a minha para guarda. Peguei tudo coloquei dentro da bolsa, tirei a peruca e desci.

Encontrei o Paul me esperando encostado no carro.

_ Bom dia Paul.

_ BOA TARDE AMANDA! Ele disse bem alto me fazendo rir.

_ Tarde quanto? Perguntei brincando.

_ 13:30 agora. Ele disse olhando no relógio, fiquei espantada.

_ O Ja.. John já foi? Arquei a sobrancelha, não por ele saber o nome, pois eu sabia que ele sabia quem era, mais "Ja". Resolvi ignorar.

_ O atendente disse que ele saiu há duas horas.

_ Então ele não desistiu. Ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

_ Do que? Eu perguntei olhando para ele.

_ Nada, Amanda. Ele disse abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

Eu entrei e ele entrou na direção. No acento ao lado tinha duas caixas com o logotipo da Gucci.

_ O que é isso Paul? Eu perguntei apontando para as caixas.

_ Billy mandou para você, quer que você o acompanhe no casamento do seu filho.

_ É O QUE? Eu gritei desesperada.

_ Não grita comigo, só cumpro as ordens. Ele disse dando de ombro.

_ O Billy é louco só pode. Eu disse.

_ Eu também acho. Disse o Paul parecendo preocupado. _ Ele pediu para você ligar para ele.

_ Ok!

Peguei o celular, tinha ligações da Claire, eu tinha esquecido que não tinha deixado nenhum recado. Disquei o número do Billy depois de duas chamadas ele atendeu.

_ Oi Amanda.

_ Está ocupado ou pode falar? Eu perguntei, pois percebi que a sua voz não estava muito boa.

_ Posso falar. Ele respondeu seco.

_ Paul disse que você queria falar comigo.

_ Já recebeu a notícia? Ele perguntou.

_ Sim e não gostei da ideia. Ele sorriu do outro lado da linha.

_ Não perguntei se você gostou. Ele disse sem humor.

_ Você queria falar comigo para fazer grosseria? Eu devolvi na mesma moeda.

_ Não, só para você saber que irão a sua casa lhe fazer maquiagem e a unha, pois quero você impecável ao meu lado, e por volta das 19:00 passo para lhe pegar, alguma dúvida? Ele perguntou.

_ Não senhor. Respondi com deboche.

_ Então com licença. Disse desligando o telefone.

Eu já estava brava com ele pela crise de ciúmes, agora então? Mas eu tinha que me acalmar até conseguir outro emprego, realmente aquilo não dava mais para mim. Paul percebendo a minha cara falou comigo.

_ Não fica assim, ele está hoje assim com todo mundo, ele não se conforma que o Jake vá se casar. Paul disse.

_ E ele o que tem haver com isso? Acredito que o filho dele deva ser bem grandinho para saber o que quer né.

_ Ele diz que é mais complicado do que pensamos, mas nunca contou o por que. Paul disse.

Dei de ombros e permaneci a viagem calada. Quando chegamos ao meu prédio, Paul me ajudou a sair do carro e me entregou as caixas.

_ Ele vai vim te pegar. Ele disse.

_ Eu sei, ele disse. Falei sem humor.

Paul soltou uma risada me deu um tchau e entrou no carro. Subi até o meu apartamento. Claire estava assistindo Tv.

_ Puta Merda! Ela disse colocando a mão no coração. _ Pensei que você estava morta. Ela disse.

_ Que drama. Eu disse rindo.

_ Você some a noite toda, não deixa recado, e eu que estou fazendo drama? Ela disse.

_ Eu fui fazer um programa.

_ Com o Lord? Ela perguntou toda manhosa.

_ Não, com um conhecido do "Lord". Eu disse a palavra Lord com deboche.

_ E o meu lindo sabe? Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ kkk... Seu lindo? Gostei. Sabe sim, foi ele quem me mandou.

_ MENTIRA! Ela disse colocando a mão na boca.

_ VERDADE! E agradeço por isso, a noite foi MARAVILHOSA! _ A pior parte é que estou cansada e vou ter que ir ao casamento do filho do Billy com ele.

_ O casamento do Jacob Black? Ela perguntou com um sorriso. Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça sem vontade.

_ Eu também vou, a noiva é a irmã do Quil, vou ser apresentada como sua namorada. Ela disse animada.

_ Vocês estão juntos há três anos e ele vai te apresentar só agora? Eu perguntei fazendo o sorriso do se rosto desaparecer.

_ É complicado, o pai dele é um nojento. Ela disse triste.

_ Hum. Foi só o que respondi. _ Pelo menos vou conhecer o senhor Quil. Eu disse tentando fazer com que ela ficasse animada de novo.

_ O que você vai vestir? Ela perguntou.

_ Ainda não sei, não abri. Disse colocando a caixa em cima do sofá.

_ Posso? Ela perguntou. Fiz sinal que sim.

Fui pegar uma água quando a Clair deu um gritinho.

_ O que foi? Eu perguntei.

Ela segurava um vestido preto longo de um ombro só com uma abertura que vinha até a metade da coxa, o vestido era realmente lindo, e uma sandália preta que combinada 100% com o mesmo. Meu olhos brilharam.

_ Eu não disse que ele é um Lord. Ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

_ Menos Claire. Eu disse virando os olhos.

Passei a tarde conversando com a Claire, por volta das 15:00 tomei um banho e logo em seguida a moça para fazer a minhas unhas e a que ia fazer a minha maquiagem chegaram, elas me arrumaram e foram embora.

Já eram 18:30 e então coloquei o vestido. As 19:00 o Billy chegou. Bonito como sempre em um belo smoking.

_ Boa noite. Disse chegando perto.

_ Boa noite Amanda, o vestido ficou bonito. Ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo.

_ Obrigada. Eu agradeci.

Ele me ajudou a entrar no carro e foi para direção. Raramente ele dirigia, mas hoje deve ter decidido ser uma noite especial para isso.

Eu nunca estive na casa do Billy, o máximo que fui foi em seu apartamento, mas o apartamento era para isso mesmo, nos encontramos. A casa era imensa e linda, estava toda decorada, realmente ia ser um festão.

Entramos na parte onde foi destinada para os carros serem estacionados. Ele me ajudou a descer e depois depositou o seu braço para me ajudar a andar, não neguei a ajuda, não queria cair.

Entramos na sala imensa, era muito bem decorada. Tinha uma foto imensa de uma moça muito bonita e deduzir ser a dona Sarah.

_ Minha esposa. Ele disse apontando para a foto confirmando as minhas suspeitas.

_ Muito bonita. Eu disse com sinceridade.

_ Vovô. Veio um garotinho gritando.

_ Brad. O Billy gritou o pegando no colo.

O garotinho olhou para mim e eu abrir um sorriso.

_ Oi. Ele disse.

_ Oi, tudo bem? Ele fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ Brad! Eu escutei uma voz rouca o chamando e logo o meu sorriso sumiu, era um dos filhos do Billy, e sem dúvida era o Sam, pois o menino parecia com ele. _ Você vai amassar a roupa do seu avô. Disse tirando o Brad do colo do Billy.

_ Mais educação Sam. O Billy disse meio bravo. O Sam o encarou e depois olhos para o meu rosto.

_ Boa noite!. Foi só que ele disse.

_ Boa noite. Eu respondi meio com medo.

_ Emily. O Billy gritou ao ver uma moça muito bonita entrando na sala.

_ Billy. Ela disse abrindo um sorriso. _ Você sumiu, o que aconteceu? Ela perguntou parecendo preocupada.

_ Coisas minha linda, coisas. Ele disse a abraçando. _ Me deixa lhe apresentar, essa é a Amanda, uma amiga. Ele disse e o Sam bufou e soltou uma risada.

_ Sam! Foi a Emily quem falou.

_ Prazer, Emily. Ela disse me dando um sorriso terno.

_ Prazer Amanda. Eu disse apertando a sua mão.

_ Linda você. Ela disse.

_ Obrigada.

_ Amandinha! Eu escutei alguém me chamar e virei para dá de cara com o Seth. Ele veio e me deu dois beijos na bochecha. _ Linda e cheirosa como sempre.

_ Menos Seth. O Sam o repreendeu.

_ Sam me faz um favor, chama o Jake, quero apresenta-lo a Amanda. Billy disse ao Sam.

Ficamos conversando com o Seth, eu estava rindo de tanta coisa louca que ele já tinha feito coisas até que o Billy estava descobrindo na hora.

Escutei alguém chamar o Billy de pai, mas não virei, fiquei conversando com o Seth. O Billy me chamou e me apresentou o seu filho Jacob.

Quando eu virei e dei de cara com o Carther o meu sorriso sumiu e as minhas pernas ficaram bambas, o sorriso fraco que ele tinha nos lábios também sumiu. Eu olhei dele para o Billy.

O Billy tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios, ele tinha armado tudo aqui e estava gostando de ver o desfecho. Eu não daria esse gostinho a ele. Criei coragem e fui cumprimentar o Jacob como se não o conhecesse.

_ Prazer Amanda. Eu disse.

_ Jacob. Foi só o que ele disse.

_ Preciso ir ao banheiro. Eu disse virando para a Emily.

Ela me levou, mas sua expressão era estranha. Eu não conseguia encarar ninguém ali.

Entrei no banheiro e me segurei na pia, eu senti que eu ia cair, ele era o Carther, ele era o cara que me fez sentir especial, ele vai casar? O Billy armou tudo.

Escutei batidas na porta.

_ Amanda, você está bem? Emily perguntou.

_ Estou. Eu respondi com dificuldade.

_ É que sua respiração está alta, você quer algo para beber.

_ Uma água seria bom. Eu pedi.

_ Já volto. Ela disse saindo.

Respirei fundo e sai do banheiro. O Billy me esperava no corredor.

_ Que tipo de homem é você Black? Por que você fez isso? Perguntei.

_ Pensei que você fosse garota de programa. Ele disse com deboche.

_ Eu sou, mas ai você me mandar fazer programa com o seu filho e que vai cansar ainda por cima é sujeira demais.

_ Fico me perguntando como vocês se conheceram já que estavam de máscara. Ele disse passando o dedo pelo queixo.

_ Nós tiramos as máscaras, estava atrapalhando as nossas caricias. O sorriso do seu rosto sumiu. _ Eu quero ir embora. Eu disse.

_ Você irá vê-lo casar, só assim você saberá que você não tem mais chances com ele. Ele disse me pegando pela mão e me levando para a sala.

Eu parei bruscamente na entrada da sala, ela estava mais cheia, Jacob estava lindo de smoking, ele parecia não está ali naquele momento, às pessoas falam com ele e ele parecia não escutar.

O Sam chegou ao seu lado e falou algo, ele olhou em nossa direção. O Billy estava apertando o meu braço com força. Jacob fez menção de vim até nós, mas o Sam o conteve. Eu olhei para o Billy ele estava sério.

_ Eu vou ficar, mas a partir de amanhã eu não trabalho mais para você. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos e me soltando de seu aperto.

Fui em direção ao local onde seria o casamento, passei perto do Jake e ele virou o rosto. Aquilo doeu mais que tudo, e eu tive a certeza que eu estava apaixonada por Jacob Black.

Pov Jake

Assim que a vi em minha frente à vontade foi de abraçar e toma-la em meus braços como na noite passada. Mas a raiva que eu estava sentindo era maior que isso.

Não estava com raiva dela, pois a sua face mostrava que ela também havia sido enganada mais sim raiva do meu pai, pois o seu sorriso era de vitória, eu sinceramente não sabia por que ele estava agindo daquela maneira.

Ela me cumprimentou como se não me conhecesse admirei sua coragem, algumas no seu lugar saíram correndo. Ela aparentava está passando mal.

Emily a levou ao banheiro, logo em seguida o meu pai foi atrás dela e quando voltaram ela estava vermelha e o meu pai a segurava com força pelo braço, eu tentei ir lá manda-lo solta-la mais o Sam não deixou.

Ela falou algo para o meu pai e veio em minha direção passou por mim me olhando, mas eu virei o olhar e fazer aquilo doeu em mim.

Eu não podia me deixar levar pela raiva, a vontade que eu tinha era de quebrar a cara do meu pai ali mesmo, mas me segurei.

_ Jacob. Ele disse.

_ Agora não Billy. Eu disse saindo de perto dele.

A Sue veio me avisar que a Leah já se encontrava e que podíamos dá início ao casamento.

Segui para onde seria a cerimônia. Fiz a minha entrada, esperei todo aquele ritual de entradas de padrinhos entre outras coisas então foi à vez da Leah de entrar, ela estava realmente bonita, mas o meu olhar desviou para uma ruiva sentada algumas fileiras a minha frente. Quando eu dei por mim o senhor Antera estava me chamando.

Peguei a Leah, depositei um beijo em sua testa e viramos para o padre. Ele falou todas as coisas que um padre fala em um casamento e quando eu dei por mim eu estava depositando um beijo nos lábios de Leah, agora era oficial, eu estava casado. Olhei para o céu_"Pronto mãe, eu cumprir com a minha promessa"_.

Seguimos para uma parte onde foi reservada para recepcionarmos os convidados. Leah estava com um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto. Talvez eu tivesse feito uma boa escolha, talvez eu fosse feliz naquele casamento.

_ Amor, vamos cumprimentar a namorada do seu pai?.

_ NÃO! Falei alto demais. _ Ela não é namorada dele, é uma de suas "meninas". Eu disse.

_ Como ele foi capaz? Ele perguntou aparentando espanto.

_ Eu não sei. Foi só o que respondi.

Ficamos cumprimentando os outros convidados, quando eu dei por mim ela não estava mais lá, meu pai estava sozinho conversando com umas pessoas. Ignorei totalmente o meu pensamento de ir atrás dela e de quebrar a cara do meu pai de novo.

A festa foi boa, mas eu não estava para clima, a minha sorte é que teríamos que pegar o avião para Paris, então não teria que "consumar" o casamento.

Trocamos de roupa pegamos as malas e fomos para o aeroporto. Fizemos o check- in e fomos para sala de espera. O nosso voo foi chamado e embarcamos no avião.

Prometi para mim mesmo, que quando aquele avião decolasse eu começaria uma vida nova com a Leah, mesmo sabendo que a essa altura eu estava apaixonado pela Amanda.


	7. Emmett McCarty

**Pov Nessie**

Assisti todo a casamento de "camarote" assim que a cerimônia terminou eu fugi de lá como o diabo foge da cruz. Chamei um táxi e o mesmo me levou até o meu prédio.

Chegando ao mesmo desliguei o meu celular, não queria ter que falar com a Claire ou até mesmo com o Billy. Tirei o vestido e a maquiagem e tomei um banho.

Assim que eu tomei o mesmo, comecei a juntar tudo o que o Billy havia me dado todos esses anos, e comecei a colocar em uma bolsa, primeiro passo da nova vida que eu estava disposta a levar, era devolver tudo, assim mostraria para ele que eu não estava de brincadeira. Juntei tudo em quatro bolsas, nunca tinha reparado que ele tinha me dado tanta coisa. Ao término disso resolvi dormir.

Pela manhã acordei e liguei o meu celular, como havia previsto várias ligações da Claire, mas não tinha nenhuma do Billy o que me deixou intrigada.

Levantei tomei um banho e chamei um táxi. O porteiro me avisou que o mesmo se encontrava lá em baixo. Pedi ajuda para descer com as bolsas, colocamos no carro e ele dirigiu até o The Lady, a essa hora geralmente o Billy não está lá, por isso fui nesse horário, mas para o meu azar assim que o táxi encostou eu aviste o Paul na porta da boate.

Ele me ajudou a descer as malas, meio sem entender do que se trava.

_ O que é isso Amanda? Ele perguntou.

_ Renesmee Paul. Eu disse.

_ Como? Ele perguntou sem entender.

_ Meu nome é Renesmee e não Amanda. Eu disse. Ele pareceu confuso, mas depois de um tempo entendeu.

_ Black está ai? Eu perguntei pegando duas bolsas. Ele fez sinal positivo.

Entrei com toda a força que eu tinha naquela boate e me dirigi até o seu escritório, entrei sem bater. Ele estava com a Daniele umas das garotas dele, em seu colo a beijando. Sorri com a cena. Ele deu um pulo quando ele me viu.

_ Amanda. Ele disse levantando tirando a menina do seu colo e ajeitando as roupas, a Daniele sorria um sorriso de vitória, o porquê eu não sei.

_ Black, eu vim aqui entregar todas as coisas que você me deu. Eu disse jogando as bolsas e o Paul depositou as outras que carregou. Os olho da Daniele pareceram brilhar ao ver as bolsas.

_ Eu não quero, eu te dei. Ele disse

_ E eu estou devolvendo, se você não as quer jogue fora, queime, mas eu não quero mais. Eu disse virando as costas para ele.

_ Amanda. Ele me chamou.

_ Meu nome é Renesmee Cullen, me chame de Cullen se for preciso, mas nunca mais me chame de Amanda nessa vida, eu não sou mais uma das suas garotas e muito menos sua acompanhante, seria melhor até que você não me procurasse mais, pois o que você fez foi inaceitável. Eu disse saindo do escritório.

_ NÃO PENSE QUE VOCE IRÁ SE LIVRAR DE MIM ASSIM. Ele gritava vindo atrás de mim. _ ELE NÃO VAI TE QUERER, ELE NÃO SUPORTA PUTAS. Ele continuava gritando. _ E ELE DISSE QUE O SEXO FOI PÉSSIMO. Parei na hora com sorriso nós lábios e virei para ele.

_ Isso ai já é mentira sua, pois as QUATRO VEZES que ele gozou comigo ele gemeu em meus braços. Eu disse virando as costas antes de ver sua face se contorcer em uma careta. A última coisa que eu escutei antes de sair da boate foi ele gritando.

_ AMANDAAAAAAAA!

Peguei o táxi e segui para casa, se tudo desse certo a Claire arrumaria um trabalho no restaurante para mim, o luxo diminuiria um pouco, mas era melhor do que ter que trabalhar com o Black na boate.

Cheguei em casa e ia pedir comida quando o meu celular tocou, olhei no visor, mas não era nem número conhecido.

_ Alô.

_ Alô, é a senhorita Cullen. Uma voz de mulher falava na outra linha.

_ Sim.

_ Bom dia senhorita Cullen, meu nome é Kim e eu ligo da empresa Black's Company para agendar uma entrevista de emprego com a senhorita, é do seu interesse?.

Eu não sabia se eu ria ou chorava com aquilo, era maravilho e ao mesmo tempo apavorante, ter que trabalhar com o Jacob e de vez enquanto encontrar o Billy, isso se eu fosse aceita depois de verem quem era a Cullen, mas resolvi aceitar.

_ É do meu interesse sim. Respondi.

_ Está certo, compareça amanhã aqui as 09:00 da manhã no quinto andar por favor.

_ Pode deixar.

_ Tenha uma boa tarde.

_ Para você também.

Pulei muito quando desliguei o telefone. Eu estava feliz e com medo ao mesmo tempo, mas ia pagar para ver no que ia dá tudo aquilo.

O dia não passou de jeito nenhum, eu não vi a Claire o dia todo, nem sabia se ele tinha ido trabalhar. Deitei cedo, mas não dormi direito me mexi a noite toda na cama incomodada e apreensiva com tudo.

Acordei bem cedo no dia seguinte me arrumei tomei café e as 08:00 saí de casa. Cheguei por volta das 08:30 na empresa, falei com a recepcionista do salão principal e segui para o quinto andar.

Quando deu 09:00 horas em ponto uma moça me chamou e pediu para que eu acompanhasse até uma sala, fiz tudo que ela pediu.

_ Fica a vontade. Ela disse apontando a cadeira para que eu sentasse e saiu da sala.

Ouvi a porta abrir e nem me mexi na cadeira. Só virei para olhar quem era quando a voz me chamou atenção.

_ Senhorita Cullen. Eu virei e dei de cara com o Seth me encarando com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

_ Seth? Era para ser uma afirmação, mas saiu como pergunta.

Ele veio rindo na minha direção e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

_ Então quer dizer que o seu nome é Renesmee Cullen. Ele disse sentando na cadeira a minha frente. _ Realmente combina mais com você do que Amanda. Ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

_ Seth eu. Eu travei, pois não sabia o que falar.

_ É o seguinte Ama .. Renesmee. Desculpe. Ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso nos lábios. _ Eu sei que você é formada, mas o cargo que eu tenho é para secretária, a Elena foi embora e deixou a vaga para ser preenchida, confesso que chamei você, pois achei o nome bem diferente, já que você não tem experiência nesse ramo, mas gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ocupar a vaga. Ele perguntou.

_ Mais assim, não vai me fazer nenhuma pergunta. Eu perguntei.

_ Eu já fiz, você quer a vaga sim ou não? Ele perguntou ainda com o sorriso nós lábios.

_ Sim, mais.

_ Mais nada, pode ficar tranquila que os horários não vão atrapalhar a sua vida na "boate".

_ Eu não trabalho mais na boate e nem sou mais "acompanhante" do seu pai.

_ Interessante. Ele disse parecendo pensativo.

_ Você pode começar amanhã?

_ Posso. Eu disse animada.

_ Ok então, você vem amanhã pelas 08:00 e a Kim vai lhe ensinar o que você tem que fazer.

_ Obrigada senhor Black.

_ Black nada, Seth. Ele disse rindo.

Combinamos o valor do salário que não foi nada ruim para uma secretária os meus dias de folga meus benefícios entre outras coisas. Despedi-me dele e saí do prédio da empresa mais que radiante.

Fui ao shopping comprar três terninhos, pois eu não tinha nenhum desses, optei por fazer a combinação com saias também.

Cheguei em casa e Claire estava lá. Contei a novidade feliz, mas ela estava triste.

_ O que foi Claire?

_ Quil terminou comigo.

_ Por quê?

_ O pai dele me humilhou ontem no casamento da irmã dele, e ele em vez de me defender ficou quieto, passamos a noite na casa dele brigando por isso até que ele resolveu terminar comigo. Ela disse chorando.

_ Sei que agora você não acredita no que eu vou falar, mas será melhor assim. Eu disse fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

Passamos o dia vendo filme e tomando sorvete, já que ela alegou está doente para não ir trabalhar.

A noite chegou e eu fui dormi mais apreensiva ainda. Acordei bem cedo me arrumei para chegar antes das 08:00 lá, passei em um café antes e pedi dois. Imaginava que fosse trabalhar para o Seth.

Cheguei à empresa e fui atrás da Kim, ela me explicou todas as manhas e disse que de todos os Blacks o insuportável era o Sam, mas isso eu já imaginava.

Ela disse que trabalhava com o Seth a um tempão. Eu percebi que os seus olhos brilhavam quando ela falava no Seth.

_ Você é apaixonada por ele. Ele disse dando um tapinha em seu braço.

_ Não sou. Ela disse ficando vermelha.

_ Nunca rolou nada?

_ Uma vez só, mas não deu certo, então resolvemos ser "amigos". Ela disse parecendo triste.

Ele continuou me falando das coisas, me contou que ontem deu uma briga feia entre o Seth e o Sam por causa da minha contratação, mas no final o Sam deu o braço a torcer e aceitou. Fiquei preocupada depois dessa, mas a Kim me garantiu que estava tudo bem.

Em seguida me levou até onde eu ia trabalhar. Apontou a sala do meu chefe e me levou até lá, estava preparada para encontra o Seth, mas lembrei que Kim que era sua secretária, então para quem que eu ia trabalhar?

Quando ela bateu na porta e abriu um homem alto e grande, cheio de músculos de cabelo preto e olhos verdes estava sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa. Eu fiquei encantada com sua beleza.

_ Senhor McCarthy, essa é a senhorita Cullen sua secretária. Ele abriu um sorriso me olhando e eu não pude deixar de retribuir o sorriso.

Ele levantou e veio em minha direção.

_ Prazer, pode me chamar de Emmet. Ele disse estendendo a sua mão.

_ E o senhor pode me chamar de Nessie. Disse apertando a sua mão.

_ Como? Ele pareceu confuso.

_ Meu nome é Renesmee, mas sei o quanto é estranho e confuso, então eu tenho esse apelido "Nessie". Ele deu uma gargalhada bem alta.

_ Está certo Nessie. _ Não quero ouvi você me chamar de senhor de novo, se não serei obrigado a lhe demitir, mesmo você sendo uma gata. Ele disse rindo alto de novo, me deixando sem graça. _ Ainda é daquelas que fica vermelha, essa parceria será melhor do que pensei. Ele disse soltando a minha mão e voltando para sua cadeira. A Kim sorria ao meu lado igual criança.

Eu saí da sala com a Kim e ela me mostrou a minha mesa onde eu ia trabalhar. Não tinha muita coisa para fazer, pois a outra secretária era bem eficiente e deixou tudo certinho antes de ir embora.

Quase perto do almoço o meu telefone tocou, era o Emmet.

_ Pois não senhor.

_ Mais será possível que vou ter que falar de novo para não me chamar de senhor.

_ Desculpe senho ... Emmet.

_ Está a fim de almoçar comigo? Ele perguntou. Fiquei surpresa com o convite.

_ Pode ser.

_ Pode ser não é resposta. Ele disse.

_ Eu quero. Eu respondi por fim sorrindo.

_ Daqui a cinco minutos então. Ele disse desligando o telefone.

Seth apareceu logo em seguida.

_ Almoça comigo? Perguntou apoiando a mão sobre a minha mesa.

_ Emmet acabou de me chamar. Eu disse fazendo careta.

_ Mais é um merda mesmo. O Seth resmungou.

_ Por que você não chama a Kim e vamos os quatro juntos?

_ Ok! Será legal. Ele saiu em direção à mesa da Kim, fiquei observando e vi quando ela abriu um sorriso e ele retribuiu. Estava olhando para os dois quando Emmet me chamou.

_ Nessie. Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido me fazendo tremer. _ Vamos? Ele perguntou estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar da cadeira.

Fomos a um restaurante bacana e chique, eu já tinha vindo aqui várias vezes com o Billy.

O almoço foi muito legal e divertido. Constatei que a Kim e o Seth se gostam, mas são um pouco cabeça duras para levarem o relacionamento a sério.

O Emmet me cantou o almoço inteiro, eu só não sabia quando era verdade e quando era mentira, já que ele falava rindo.

Voltamos para a empresa e o trabalho foi legal, tirando as vezes que o Sam foi falar com o Emmet e nem se quer pediu que ele avisasse foi logo entrando na sala e sem nem olhar na minha cara.

Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas e o Emmet apareceu.

_ Carona?

_ Vou de táxi.

_ Está de brincadeira né? Eu aqui oferecendo carona e você quer ir de táxi? Eu comecei a rir da expressão que ele fez.

_ Aceito sua carona Emmet. Eu disse por fim.

Despedi-me da Kim que deu uma piscadinha de olho para eu, me fazendo virar os olhos e seguimos para o estacionamento.

Entramos em seu carro e fomos conversando até o meu prédio. Na frente do mesmo ele desligou o carro e me encarou sério pela primeira vez em todo o dia.

_ Agora falando sério, eu achei você linda e estou louco para beijar a sua boca, e se eu não fizer isso hoje eu não vou conseguir dormi a noite. Ele disse com os olhos brilhando.

Eu realmente não sabia o que falar, pensei o que pareceu ser uns minutos, ele tinha sido um amor o dia todo e eu apesar de tudo estava carente, já fazia um tempo que ninguém me tratava daquele jeito então quando eu reparei eu já estava beijando o Emmet.

O beijo foi calmo e casto no começo, mas foi ficando selvagem, a sua língua pediu passagem na minha boca e eu cedi, ele chupou a minha língua e antes que separássemos as nossas bocas eu mordi o seu lábio inferior o fazendo gemer. 

_ Exatamente como eu pensei, deliciosa. Ele disse fazendo carinho em meu rosto. _ Quer sair comigo esse final de semana?

_ Claro. Respondi animada. _ Mas sinto que tenho que ser sincera com você, antes que venha acontecer algo mais sério. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. _ Eu era garota de programa, e trabalhava para o Billy. Eu falei olhando para as minhas mãos.

_ E eu era GoGo boy. Ele disse dando uma gargalhada. Eu sorri também de sua brincadeira.

_ Emmet é verdade eu ...

_ Shhh .. Você falou bem ERA passado, não me importa o que você foi em seu passado me importa o presente, e no presente você está aqui comigo aceitando o meu convite para sair no final de semana.

É ele era realmente gentiu, e não era uma falsa gentileza como o Black tinha, percebi em seus olhos que ele era verdadeiro.

Despedi-me dele e subi para o apartamento Claire estava trabalhando e não chegaria cedo como sempre.

Tomei um banho e estava indo deitar quando a minha campainha tocou. Era o porteiro com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Peguei a mesma e agradeci. Fui ler o cartão.

"_**Ele sabe que você é uma PUTA? Acredito que não né, mas isso é uma questão de tempo, aproveite sua estadia na MINHA empresa, pois assim que o Jake chegar essa farra acaba. Com amor Billy!"**_

Joguei as flores no lixo junto com o cartão, quem esse filho da puta acha que é para me ameaçar desse jeito? E eu estou cagando e andando para o Jake, ele é outro ordinário igual ao pai. Fui dormi furiosa.

Minha semana passou tranquila, Emmet me levava para almoçar todos os dias e a Kim e o Seth iam juntos, chegaram a algumas vezes a trocar uns beijinhos e ela estava radiante.

O final de semana chegou voando e eu estava realmente nervosa, eu não saia em um ENCONTRO de verdade há dois anos, não sabia nem me portar "decentemente" em ocasiões assim.

Coloquei um vestido curto verde tomara que caia e uma sandália preta, fiz uma maquiagem e passei um perfume.

Emmet me ligou avisando que estava na portaria do prédio.

_ Me deseje sorte. Eu disse para Claire.

_ Fica calma que vai dá tudo certo, você vai vim para casa?

_ Não sei, vai depender de como for à noite.

_ Good Luck friend!

Desci pelo elevador e fui ao seu encontro. Ele estava encostado no carro com uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de gola V branca e tênis branco, ele ficava lindo de terno, mas de roupa sport ele ficava ainda mais gostoso.

Ele me recebeu com um selinho nos lábios.

_ Maravilhosa! Ele disse me ajudando a entrar no carro. Ele foi para a direção.

_ Tenho que confessar que não saio em um encontro há tempos, se eu fizer besteira você pode falar.

_ Pode deixar que eu castigo você mais tarde se você não se porta direito. Ele disse dando uma piscada. Eu sorri, era impressionante como eu sorria muito ao seu lado.

Nós estávamos com mais intimidades depois de uma semana o que ajudou um pouco naquela noite. Ele me levou em uma boate que era realmente boa, curtimos quase a madrugada toda, por volta das 04:00 saímos da mesma. Ele me ajudou a entrar no carro e foi para direção.

_ Agora está em suas mãos, você quer ir para casa ou quer ir para a MINHA casa? Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Cheguei perto do seu pescoço, tracei um caminho com a língua o fazendo gemer e cheguei ao pé do seu ouvido e sussurrei.

_ Isso responde a sua pergunta? Perguntei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Ele ligou o carro e correu que nem um louco até o seu prédio me fazendo até ficar com medo. Assim que chegamos a seu prédio subimos até o seu apartamento.

Ele abriu a porta para que eu entrasse, o seu apartamento era bonito, e uma das paredes era de vidro dando a visão de NY inteira me apaixonei pela sua visão.

_ Linda! Eu disse com os olhos brilhando.

_ Não mais que você. Ele disse segurando a minha cintura.

Respirei fundo e virei de frente para ele devorando os seus lábios em um beijo quente. Ele foi andando comigo até que eu encostasse as costas na parece de vidro.

Puxou as minhas pernas as colocando em sua cintura. Ele prensou o meu corpo contra o vidro e deu uma investida no meio de minhas pernas me fazendo gemer.

Eu já sentia o seu pau duro dentro de sua calça e o meu sexo já estava molhado e latejando. Ele colocou a boca em meu pescoço e me deu uma mordida.

_ Estou louco para foder você. Ele disse em meu ouvido. Fazendo-me gemer.

Ele me carregou até a cama e me jogou sobre a mesma. Ele começou a tirar a roupa e eu tirei o meu vestido.

Eu fiquei sem ar quando vi o corpo daquele homem, ele era puro músculo e o terno os traía completamente.

Ele passava a mão sobre o peitoral me provocando.

_ Gosta do que vê? Ele perguntou alisando o peitoral. Fiz sinal de positivo.

Ele terminou de tirar a calça e a Box e ai o meu coração parou, o seu membro era delicioso, me deu água na boca. E deu mais tesão ainda quando ele começou alisar o mesmo e gemia me provocando.

Eu terminei de tirar a minha roupa e fiquei nua. Ele se alisava e eu comecei a me tocar olhando ele se alisar. Quando eu estava levando a minha mão em meu sexo ele a segurou.

_ Só a minha mão ou o meu pau podem entrar na sua buceta. Ele disse com a voz rouca. _ Agora vem aqui e me chupa. Ele disse em tom de ordem.

Eu obedeci na hora, eu não ousaria falar que não. Ele ficou perto da cama e eu fui encantinhando de quatro até ele. Segurei o seu pau na base e o abocanhei com tudo, ele foi parar na minha garganta. Eu chupava aquele pau com força, era uma delicia.

Intensifiquei os movimentos enquanto ele investia o quadril contra a minha boca e empurrava a minha cabeça contra o seu cacete. Senti o seu pênis começar a inchar dentro da minha boca, ele gozaria e não ia demorar muito. Aumentei as minhas investidas e ele derramou o seu "leitinho" na minha boca. Lambi e engoli tudo.

Ele me puxou pelos cabelos e me encarou com os olhos queimando luxúria e me jogou sobre a cama. Puxou as minhas pernas e caiu de boca no meu sexo me fazendo gemer.

Primeiro ele estimulou o meu clitóris e deu pequenas mordidas no mesmo me fazendo gritar. Depois ele passou a me estocar com a língua me levando a loucura, ele a enterrava com vontade no meu sexo.

Ele começou a investir com força e eu comecei a rebolar em sua língua gemendo não demorei a atingir o ápice sobre a sua língua. Ele lambeu todo o meu líquido.

_ Deliciosa. Ele disse me olhando.

Ele colocou o seu corpo sobre o meu e começou a beijar o mesmo, tecendo lambidas e mordidas.

_ Eu não aguento mais. Eu disse gemendo passando a mão pela as suas costas.

Ele pegou a camisinha da gaveta ao lado de sua cama e colocou em seu pau. Presou o mesmo contra o meu clitóris me fazendo gemer.

Depois posicionou o pau na entrada do meu sexo e começou a introduzi-lo bem devagar olhando em meus olhos.

Quando ele chegou à metade ele deu uma investida com força enterrando todo no meu sexo. Eu puxei o meu cabelo por causa do prazer que eu senti.

Ele começou a me estocar com força ao mesmo tempo em que rosnava. Ele investia contra o meu sexo com vontade fazendo ambos gemerem. Meu corpo começou a tremer e o dele passou a ter reações esquisitas também.

Chegaríamos ao ápice juntos. A parede do meu sexo começou a mastigar o seu o pau e senti o mesmo inchando dentro de mim, e depois de mais algumas estocadas ele gozou rosnando e eu gozei gritando.

Ele caiu com o corpo sobre o meu. Estávamos suados e com a respiração descompassada.

_ Você é muito gostosa.

_ Você também é um tesão.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me puxou para os seus braços. Ficamos deitados conversando e a acabamos pegando no sono.

**Duas semanas depois ...**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que eu tinha começado a sair com o Emmet, nosso "relacionamento" estava indo bem, eu passava mais tempo na casa dele do que na minha casa.

Ele tentou umas quatro vezes me pedi em namoro, mas todas às vezes eu o cortava, tinha um pouco de medo de que quando fosse feito um pedido formal tudo desabasse em nossas cabeças, então ele optou por ficar quieto depois dessas.

Era mais um dia de trabalho qualquer, quando o Emmet me chamou e pediu que eu levasse uns papeis na sala três, nessa eu nunca tinha ido.

Peguei os papeis e segui para a mesma. Bati na porta e ninguém falou, a secretária também não se encontrava na mesa, então entrei sem aviso.

Depositei a pasta na mesa, e ouvi que alguém entrava na porta, quando me virei para falar eu dei de cara com ele.

_ Jacob Black.


	8. Reencontro

Pov Jake

Minha lua de mel foi uma MERDA literalmente. Leah passou as três semanas que tivemos em Paris fazendo compras e ligando para amigas, enquanto eu fiquei no quarto do hotel vendo filme e de vez enquanto dava um mergulho na piscina do mesmo.

Não preciso nem falar que passei as três semanas pensando na Mônica né? O quanto devo ter parecido rude e canalha aos seus olhos, até porque a culpa não foi dela e sim do meu pai.

Falando em pai esse eu não falo a três semanas, ele andou me mandando umas mensagens com um conteúdo um tanto quanto estranho o qual não entendi nada, como por exemplo.

_"**Jake, Seth aprontou uma surpresa para você na empresa que eu queria ser uma mosca para ver qual seria a sua reação, com amor Daddy"**_

Às vezes acho que o meu pai nunca se recuperou da morte da minha mãe, ele tem tido umas reações bem loucas, umas delas foi ter feito o que fez comigo e com a Mônica.

Mônica, Mônica, não importa o que eu faça eu não consigo tira-la dos meus pensamentos, parece que grudou igual a chiclete.

Voltando para casa depois de três semanas...

Finalmente hoje eu estou voltando para "casa", na real estou voltando para mesma casa que eu sempre morei, só que com a Leah dessa vez.

Ainda não tivemos tempo de arrumar um apartamento, e como nossas opções eram morar na casa do senhor Antera ou morar na casa do meu pai optamos por morar na minha casa até comprarmos o nosso apartamento.

Cheguei de viaje eu fui descansar da mesma. A Leah saiu para se encontrar com as "amigas" pelo menos é isso que ela disse.

_ Fala Mano, como foi a lua de mel?. Seth entrou no quarto sem bater só "para variar".

_ Batemos na porta quando entramos no quarto dos outros, se a Leah tivesse sem roupa aqui?

_ Eu sei que nem em casa ela está, a vi saindo não faz muito, deve ter ido matar a saudade do amante dela. Ele disse rindo.

_ O que você quer?

_ Vim conversar com você sobre algo que fiz.

_ Tem haver com a empresa?

_ Como você sabe?

_ Billy me mandou uma mensagem me falando, aliás, estou achando que o pai não está bem.

_ Sabe que o Sam acha a mesma coisa. _ Disse que foi visitar o velho esses dias e ele estava com cara de louco.

_ Será que ele está fazendo aquilo de novo?. Seth perguntou preocupado.

_ Espero realmente que não Seth, dessa vez a mamãe não está ai para ajuda-lo e não sei se temos força para ir contra ele. _ Mudando de assunto, o que você fez?

_ Eu contratei uma nova secretária para o Emmet.

_ E isso é errado desde quando? Sabia que a Elena ia embora e precisaríamos de uma nova. _ Ela é boa?

_ Oh se é, uma gata.

_ Não nesse sentindo Seth, quero saber se ela é boa no trabalho.

_ Também é. Ele disse rindo. _ O nome dela é Renesmee, e ela é ruiva, tem os olhos achocolatados, os lábios carnudos os seios fartos e as pernas torneadas.

_ VOCÊ CONTRATOU A MÔNICA?

_ Nem Mônica, nem Amanda o nome dela é Renesmee Cullen.

_ Seth é ela uma.

_ Mulher bem competente e simpática, não julgue as pessoas Jacob, você não está nesse direito. Ele disse sério olhando em meus olhos. _ E além do mais, ela nem é sua secretária é do Emmet, e ele está bem satisfeito com os seus serviços. Reparei que ele estava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso?

_ Você saberá, só vim aqui para falar que não quero saber de você a maltratando ou fazendo qualquer coisa que a faça pedi demissão, já não basta o Sam a tratar de qualquer jeito, seja o homem educado que a dona Sarah o ensinou ser e dê uma chance para ela, você verá como ela é encantadora. Ele disse saindo do meu quarto.

Mas eu já sabia que ela é encantadora, por isso que não consegui tira-la dos meus pensamentos. Respirei fundo e fui tomar um banho.

Quando acordei pela manhã tomei um banho e fui trabalhar. Por sorte ou azar eu ainda não tinha visto a Mo .. Renesmee tenho que lembra que o seu nome é Renesmee.

Como eu estava falando eu ainda não tinha "esbarrado" com ela. Fui a sala do Sam conversar com ele.

_ Sam. Falei entrando na sala.

_ Jake. _ Não vi você ontem quando chegou, está tudo bem?

_ Mais o menos, estava digerindo a novidade. Eu disse sentando no sofá.

_ Já ficou sabendo? O Seth está louco cara, só pode. Eu tentei demiti-la mais ele jogou na minha cara que a empresa é tanto dele quanto minha, e que naquele setor que manda é ele, então não tive como argumentar. _ O que você irá fazer?

_ Nada. Ele já deixou bem claro que não é para eu me meter com ela, então vou respeitar o seu desejo.

_ Falando em desejo, como está o seu por ela?

_ Que desejo? Está louco Sam.

_ Ah é? Vamos jogar o jogo eu não sinto nada por ela? Está bem, você quem sabe. Ele disse mexendo no notebook.

_ Sam.

_ Hum.

_ Acho que o papai está usando de novo. Ele levantou os olhos do notebook e olhou em meus olhos.

_ Eu também acho, o estado que eu o encontrei semana passada foi terrível, eu ia realmente conversar sobre isso com você e com o Seth.

_ E a Rach cara.

_ A Rach não pode saber disso agora, você sabia que seremos tios.

_ Mentira!

_ Éh, ela descobriu semana passada, está de quatro semanas. Ele disse rindo.

_ Um parceiro ou uma parceira para o Brad.

_ Ele já está radiante, não só ele, a Emily também, sabe o quanto ela quer uma menina né. _ E você e a Leah?

_ O que tem a gente?

_ Quando nos darão sobrinhos?.

_ É piada né Sam?. Eu disse com um sorriso de deboche.

_ Não, por que seria piada?

_ É mais fácil o Seth casar e lhe dá um sobrinho do que eu lhe dá um sobrinho, a Leah não quer filhos já fui comunicado disso antes mesmo de casar.

_ Mas você gosta tanto de criança.

_ Gosto, mas a Leah não, então já me conformei.

_ Me perguntou por que você casou com ela.

_ Então, vou nessa, tenho uns papéis para resolver. Disse mudando de assunto e levantando do sofá.

_ Por que você sempre muda de assunto?

_ Por que vocês cismam em me perguntar por que eu casei?

_ Porque ninguém entende o por que.

_ Eu casei porque eu quis, e serei muito feliz com a Leah. Eu disse indo para porta.

_ A mamãe disse que nunca deveríamos ficar com pessoas que não gostamos, pois isso seria injusto com a pessoa e com nós mesmo.

_ Éh, a mamãe entra em contradição às vezes Sam, ela nunca foi perfeita, entenda isso.

Sai da sala o deixando com cara de espantado. Segui para a minha sala e a minha secretária não se encontrava na mesa. Entrei na minha sala e minha respiração parou, ela estava de costas mais eu sabia que era ela.

_ Renesmee.

Pov Nessie

_ Senhor Black, vim lhe trazer uns papéis que o Emm lhe enviou. Ela disse aparentando nervosismo.

_ Quem?

_ Emm, Ah desculpe o senhor McCarty.

_ Já deixou? Então você pode se retirar. Ele disse abrindo a porta para que eu saísse.

Eu segui em direção à porta. Senti que o seu olhar estava fixo em mim e aquilo estava me deixando constrangida.

_ Obrigado. Ele disse antes de fechar a porta a minhas costas.

Segui para a minha mesa e eu estava tremendo. Ao chegar à mesma o Emmett estava conversando com o Seth na porta da sala e viu que eu estava vermelha.

_ O que ele fez? Seth perguntou bravo.

_ Nada. Eu respondi correndo.

_ Nessie, se ele fez algo você pode contar.

_ Ele não fez nada Seth. Eu disse com sorriso sem graça. Eu ainda tremia.

_ Emmett, eu já volto. O Seth saiu em direção da sala do Jake.

_ Seth. Eu chamei mais ele não me deu ouvidos.

Emmett fez sinal com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse até a sua sala.

_ O que houve? Ele perguntou assim que eu entrei e fechei a porta.

_ Eu encontrei o Jake. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ Jake? _ Jacob Black? Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_ Desde quando você chama o seu chefe de Jake? Ainda mais um chefe que você mal conheceu?. Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_ Emm, eu já conhecia o Jacob.

Eu contei toda a história para ele, sem omitir nem uma parte, pois querendo ou não nós temos "algo". Ele escutou toda a história e quando eu terminei, teve uma reação da qual eu não esperava dele.

_ Você poderia me deixar sozinho, por favor? Ele pediu sem olhar em meus olhos.

_ Emm.

_ Por favor, Nessie, eu estou pedindo com educação.

_ Você vai me tratar mal agora? Eu perguntei.

_ Longe de mim, eu só preciso processar que a mulher pelo qual estou apaixonado é apaixonada por um dos meus amigos.

_ Eu não sou apaixonada por ele.

_ Não minta para mim, e muito menos para você, agora, por favor, preciso ficar sozinho.

Meus olhos começaram a arder, Emmett foi o primeiro cara que me tratou com carinho de verdade, sem ter dinheiro envolvido no meio, e agora até ele está me tratando friamente.

Pov Jake

_ O que você fez? Seth entrou sem bater na minha sala.

_ Toc.. Toc, Jacob posso entrar?. _ É assim que você tem que fazer. Eu disse o encarando.

_ O que você fez?

_ NADA!

_ Por que você está gritando? Está ficando louco.

_ Fala logo o que você quer e "vaza" daqui Seth.

_ Quero saber o que você falou para ela, ela estava vermelha e tremendo.

_ Desde quando as secretárias se envolvem com os seus chefes?

_ Desde quando existiu alguma lei nessa empresa que proibisse isso? Eu mesmo estou saindo com a Kim, e você sempre soube e nunca achou que fosse um problema.

_ Mais ela é diferente. Eu respondi.

_ Diferente por quê? Não venha com os seus preconceitos para cima de mim de novo.

_ Não é preconceito Seth é que .. Ah deixa para lá.

_ É o que Jake, vai dizer que você está apaixonado pela Renesmee?

_ Não é isso, esquece Seth, volta para a sua sala, prometo que vou trata-la bem. Agora preciso pensar.

Eu disse indo ao banheiro que tem na minha sala para lavar o rosto. Eu não acredito que ela está com o McCarty.

Pov Nessie.

Fui para o banheiro lavar o meu rosto, pois as lágrimas me traíram completamente.

Após dá um jeito na aparência eu voltei para a minha sala. Sentei na minha mesa e a porta do Emmett abriu e ele saiu com uma moça bonita.

_ Cullen, eu vou sair para almoçar com a Alice e volto no horário de sempre. Ele disse meio seco me olhando.

Fiquei o encarando totalmente sem reação. Ele estava com o sorriso que eu acho tão bonito nos lábios.

_ Você me ouviu Cullen?

_ Ouvi senhor McCarty. Eu disse seca o olhando. Percebi um sorriso brincalhão no canto de sua boca.

Saí para almoçar com a Kim e com o Seth, tive que segurar uma pequena vela, já que os dois não se soltavam.

Meu almoço foi uma merda, eu não parava de pensar no Emmet com aquela mulher, quando eu finalmente achei que havia encontrado alguém, o Jacob aparece e estraga tudo.

Voltei para a empresa no horário de sempre. Estava sentada na minha mesa quando o telefone tocou, era linha dois, significa que era o Emmet.

_ Pois não SENHOR. Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

_ Vem aqui, preciso falar com você.

_ Já estou indo.

Entrei na sua sala.

_ O senhor queria falar comigo. Eu disse o encarando.

Ele levantou e ficou na minha frente com aquele sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

_ Já falei que não é para me chamar de senhor. Ele disse se aproximando.

_ Não sei do que eu vou lhe chamar então Senhor. Eu repeti.

_ Começaremos assim, quero pedi desculpas por hoje mais cedo, foi ciúmes, você terá que concordar comigo que brigar contra o Black é páreo duro né.

_ Não sei de que briga você está falando, eu já disse que não tenho nada com o Black, foi só um programa.

_ Ok! Se você quer continuar falando que foi só isso, é problema seu, mas sabemos a verdade, você gosta dele, só que eu gosto de você, e quero que você me de uma chance.

_ Vai ficar com a Alice. Eu disse cruzando os braços, ele deu uma gargalhada.

_ Alice é a minha irmã, você quer que eu cometa incesto? Ele disse com um falso espanto.

Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos na minha cintura.

_ Eu sei que você não quer que eu te peça em namoro, mas eu preciso saber se você está comigo, se temos algum tipo de relacionamento.

_ É isso mesmo que você quer? Eu perguntei.

Sua resposta foi um beijo em meus lábios. Ele me apertou contra o seu corpo, eu já estava traçando as mãos em seu cabelo quando a porta abriu em um rompante.

_ McCarty, precisamos conversar.

Quando nos soltamos o Jacob estava na porta com os olhos em forma de fenda e soltando fogo.


	9. Rivalidade e Verdade

**Pov Nessie.**

Jake estava com a face distorcida em ódio, eu realmente fiquei com medo da fúria que saia dos seus olhos.

_ Ora, ora, ora Jake, você fazendo o que mais odeia que as pessoas façam com você, entrando sem bater. Emm disse abraçando um pouco mais a minha cintura.

_ Desculpe McCarty, não foi a minha intensão. _ Podemos conversar? Jake disse um pouco sem graça.

_ Claro que podemos, mas antes quero te apresentar a minha namorada, Renesmee. Emm disse me virando para ficar de frente para o Jacob.

_ Eu já conheço, só que quando a conheci ela tinha outro nome. Jacob disse com um sorriso debochado nós lábios.

_ É mesmo, e qual foi? Amanda? Ah não tinha que me esquecido que com você ela foi a Mônica, meros personagens, a verdadeira quem conheceu fui eu. Emm disse com a cara fechada. O sorriso que o Jacob exalava foi dissipado de sua face em um segundo com as palavras do Emm. Até eu dei um sorriso involuntário.

_ Nessie minha linda, você poderia nos dá licença? Emm perguntou.

_ Claro, estou ali fora, qualquer coisa é só chamar. _ Com licença senhor Black. Disse parada em sua frente já que ele bloqueava a passagem.

Ele olhou em meus olhos e saiu da frente.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim eu soltei o ar que eu estava prendendo, não sei se aguentaria essa tensão por muito tempo.

**Pov Jake.**

"_Esse McCarty é um filho da puta mesmo cara"._

_ Então Jake, senta ai cara! Emm disse sentando em sua cadeira e apontando a que estava em sua frente para que eu sentasse. _ Como está a vida de casado? E como foi a lua de mel? Aproveitou Paris?.

_ Está tudo ótimo Emmet.

_ Que bom, fico feliz por vocês dois, você e a Leah fazem um casal bonito.

_ Sem rodeios Emmett, não vim aqui para falar da minha vida pessoal.

_ Que isso Jake, pensei que fossemos amigos.

_ Eu também, mas já vi que não.

_ Agora fiquei confuso, o que eu fiz?

Sorri sem humor, pois nem eu sabia o que ele havia feito, e nem o porquê que eu estava naquela sala.

Só sei que eu queria falar que eu não o queria perto da Renesmee, mas eu não tenho esse direito, e agora que eu estava frente a frente com o Emmet eu não sabia a desculpa que eu ia arrumar para sair dessa.

_ Responde Jake o que eu fiz de errado? Ele voltou a perguntar.

_ Nada Emmet, é que não entendi umas coisas nos documentos que você me mandou.

_ E cadê os documentos? Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_ Eu acabei esquecendo lá.

_ kkk ... Essa foi boa Jake, você pensou rápido, mas não desenvolveu a mentira direito, simplificarei as coisas para você. _ Você é um homem casado agora, e aconselho que você honre os fotos que você fez perante a igreja, a Renesmee está comigo agora, e apesar dos seus olhos mostrarem que você está morto de ciúmes porque ela está comigo quero que você saiba que eu não entrei nesse jogo para perder, eu vou jogar tão duro quanto você, se bem que eu acho que já tenho pontos ao meu favor, já que ela me contou toda a história e nela você foi um tremendo idiota por deixar o seu preconceito falar mais alto.

_ Você está me chamando de idiota Emmet? Eu disse ficando furioso já.

_ Acho que foi isso mesmo que eu disse não foi?

_ Olha aqui Emmet.

_ Não olha aqui você Jacob, você tem a sua esposa, você poderia ter deixado de casar com ela e ter ficado com a Renesmee, mas você não fez isso, e agora acha que tem direitos sobre ela, fique você sabendo que nem você e nem o Billy possuem direitos sobre a Renesmee, ela é uma mulher livre, que ESCOLHEU FICAR COMIGO, conforme-se e vá viver a sua vida com a sua esposa. _ Se era só isso que você queria conversar, você já pode se retirar.

Fiquei o encarando e ele sustentou o meu olhar. Essa convivência estava na cara que seria um problema.

Saí da sala e passei pela mesa da Renesmee, ela estava mexendo em uns papéis e nem levantou a face para me olhar.

**Pov Nessie.**

Quando o Jake saiu o meu telefone tocou de novo e era uma linha a qual eu não conhecia.

_ Alô.

A pessoa ficou quieta na outra linha. Só conseguia escutar a respiração.

_ Ah Sam deixa de graça e fala logo. Escutei a voz do Seth do outro lado da linha.

_ Nessie. Seth me chamou.

_ Oi.

_ Você poderia dá um pulo aqui na sala do Sam?

_ Posso sim Seth, já estou indo.

Fiquei olhando para o telefone, eu nunca fui à sala do Sam e eu não sabia o porquê que estava sendo chamada lá agora.

Fui em direção à sala, parei na porta e bati duas vezes.

_ Pode entrar. Escutei uma voz grossa e presumir ser o Sam.

_ Me chamou senhor Black?

_ Senta ai Nessie, o Sam tem uma coisa para te pedir, só aguarda um minuto que o Jake estava vindo.

Sentei no sofá ao lado do Seth. Ficamos conversando, ele como sempre ficou contando as aventuras dele e as piadas também, eu evitei dá as minhas sonoras gargalhadas que eu sempre dou quando estou com ele, porque o Sam não tirava os olhos da gente, e parecia que a qualquer momento sairia correndo da sala.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa foram proferidas duas batidas na porta. O Sam deu a ordem e o Jake entrou na sala.

_ Fala Sam. Ele disse entrando na sala. Desviou o olhar para o sofá e me viu sentada ao lado do Seth, imediatamente fechou a cara. _ O que você quer falar comigo que envolve a senhorita Cullen? Ele disse sem olhar para mim.

_ Tyler acabou de pedir demissão, ele vai embora de NY. Sam disse.

_ É o que? Jake Perguntou. _ Como ele faz isso sem avisar? Ele está ficando louco? Jake falava gesticulando.

_ Ele recebeu uma proposta melhor Jake, ele tem esse direito. Sam disse.

_ Eu sei que tem, mas avisasse com antecedência, "_Time is Money"_ e essa empresa gira em torno do dinheiro, o tempo que vamos gastar para encontra um novo gestor financeiro capacitado vai levar muito tempo e dinheiro. Ele falava indignado.

_ Eu sei disso, é ai que entra a senhorita Cullen. Sam franziu um pouco os lábios ao falar o meu sobrenome.

_ Não estou entendendo em que a senhorita Cullen pode nós ajudar?. Jake perguntou olhando para o Sam.

_ Eu também achei a ideia um absurdo quando o Seth indicou a senhorita Cullen para..

_ Ah vão para a merda vocês dois, que porra e essa de senhorita Cullen para lá senhorita Cullen para cá, ela está aqui se vocês não estão vendo, deixam de ser uns babacas por cinco minutos e falem com a garota, essa palhaçada de vocês já está me tirando do sério. Seth disse indignado ao meu lado.

_ Perdão Cullen. Sam disse olhando enfim para a minha face. _ Nós estamos precisando de um gestor financeiro temporário até encontrarmos um com mais experiência, como o Jake mesmo disse que tempo é dinheiro, nos precisamos de um para ONTEM então o Seth me contou que você é formada em Gestão Financeira, e deu a ideia de você ficar no lugar do Tyler por esses dias, o que você acha?

_ Ela é formada em Gestão Financeira? Jake perguntou parecendo espantado.

_ Sou sim senhor Black. Eu respondi cansada de ser tratada como se não estivesse ali.

_ Então porque você aceitou o cargo como secretária? Já que o seu antigo emprego dava mais dinheiro que esse aqui? Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

_ Aceitei o cargo porque sempre foi um sonho trabalhar em uma empresa, e viver na vida que eu estava não dava mais.

_ E deixar de viver no luxo? E deixar de ganhar os presentes do velho Billy?

_ Pode ser que o senhor não sabia senhor Black, mas há coisas na vida que são mais importantes que o dinheiro e o luxo.

_ Por exemplo? Ele perguntou em desavio

_ Dignidade.

_ kkk .. Você tem dignidade? Ele perguntou rindo.

_ Mais do que o senhor eu tenho certeza que tenho.

_ Ok! Ok! .. Vamos parando com a briga "meninas". Seth disse interrompendo. _ Se vê que o tesão corre nas veias de vocês, mas vamos deixar isso para quatro paredes de um motel, o assunto aqui é outro. _ Renesmee você pode ou não quebrar esse galho para a gente? Seth perguntou.

_ Posso sim. Eu disse animada.

_ Você vai deixar de trabalhar com o SEU Emmett. O Jake disse.

_ Ele é MEU mesmo, não fará diferença deixar de vê-lo por seis horas já que o tenho por dezoito. Eu disse dando de ombros. Jake me fulminou mais com os olhos.

_ Você pode começar amanha? Sam perguntou.

_ Posso sim senhor Black.

_ Está bom então, depois você passa na sala do Jake e ele irá lhe mostrar aonde você irá trabalhar, já que agora vocês dois serão uma equipe.

Manei a cabeça em sinal de sim. Só não gostei da parte que teria que trabalhar com o Jake, mas só em poder exercer a profissão pela qual eu estudei já estava valendo.

Saí da sala do sala do Sam e seguir para a sala do Emmet. Bati na porta e entrei.

_ Tenho uma novidade. Eu disse animada indo sentar em seu colo. _ Adivinha o que é?

_ Você finalmente resolveu realizar a minha fantasia e se fantasiar de enfermeira. Ele disse com um sorriso safado nós lábios.

_ Não, Emm, não tem haver com sexo.

_ Então nem quero saber. Ele disse brincando.

_ Para com isso.

_ Fala minha linda, qual é a novidade?.

_ Um Gestor Financeiro chamado Tyler pediu demissão e como eu sou formada em gestão financeira o Sam, Seth e o Jacob perguntaram se eu podia quebrar o galho deles por um tempo. Eu disse animada.

_ Fico muito feliz por você. Ele disse com sorriso sincero nós lábios. _ Sempre achei você muito inteligente para ficar sendo só minha secretária.

_ Mas tem uma coisa que eu não gostei e acho que você não irá gostar também.

_ O que foi? Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_ Eu vou ter que trabalhar com o Jacob.

_ Isso é o de menos.

_ Como isso é de menos, ele me odeia, e você ficou todo cheio de ciúmes quando eu contei que o conhecia.

_ Isso antes de deixar algumas coisas claras para ele ainda agora, vai por mim, ele ficará na dele. Ele disse dando um beijo em meu pescoço. _ Vai para o meu apartamento hoje?

_ Não sei. Eu disse tentando me fazer de difícil.

_ Não faz isso, você me deve uma dança. Ele disse mordendo o meu pescoço.

Coloquei as pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo e puxei o seu cabelo grudando as nossas bocas.

Ele deslizou uma mão pela lateral do meu corpo levando até a minha coxa. Arfei quando ele apertou a mesma. O clima estava esquentando quando o telefone dele tocou.

_ Argh! Que droga. Ele disse meio sem fôlego. _ Pode falar. Ele disse meio seco. _ Aviso sim.

_ Jacob está chamando você na sala dele.

_ O que ele quer?

_ Vocês trabalham juntos agora esqueceu?

_ Mais eu ia começar só amanhã.

_ Ele quer falar com você, vai logo lá. Ele disse meio bravo.

_ Hei! Você disse que não ia se incomodar.

_ E não estou incomodado, eu estou é duro de tesão com esse amasso que acabamos de dá, terei que ir ao banheiro.

_ Emm, eu não sei de onde você tira tanta disposição para transar todo dia.

_ Eu sou único baby, cuida com carinho porque outro igual o papai aqui você não vai encontrar, agora vai antes que o sei _"chefe"_ fique bravo.

Levantei da cadeira e ganhei um tapa na bunda.

_ Gostosa. Ele disse indo ao banheiro. Sai rindo do volume que estava na sua calça.

Fui para a sala do Jake, ficaríamos sozinhos pela primeira vez desde a noite que passamos juntos. Respirei fundo antes de bater na porta.

_ Pode entrar.

_ Pois não senhor Black.

_ Senta Cullen. _ Temos que conversar sobre o seu novo cargo na empresa.

Sentei e fique esperando que ele falasse algo, ele estava olhando uns papéis, e estava realmente bonito com aquela face séria. Lembranças da noite que passamos juntos passou pela a minha cabeça e já estavam me deixando ofegante quando ele falou.

_ O que você terá que fazer será fácil, não precisa ficar preocupada, qualquer coisa eu estarei aqui para ajuda-la. _ Aqui estão uns papeis que quero que você analise leve os para casa e amanhã começaremos colocar a mão na obra, você terá uma sala só para você.

Em seguida resolvemos a questão do salário e outras coisas.

_ No momento é temporário, mas se você for tão eficiente como Seth diz que você é quem sabe o cargo acabe sendo seu. Ele disse pela primeira vez no dia sorrindo.

_ Obrigada senhor Black. _ É só isso?

_ Como você está? Ele perguntou me pegando de surpresa com essa. Ele me encarava e eu não consegui manter o contato visual.

_ Bem. Respondi olhando para as minhas mãos.

_ Eu quero pedir desculpas para você, eu agi errado com você aquele dia.

_ Tudo bem.

_ Renesmee. Ele me chamou e eu olhei em seus olhos._ Aquela noite foi a melhor da minha vida. Ele disse com um brilho nos olhos.

_ Eu não me lembro mais dela. Eu disse o encarando.

_ Como não? Ele perguntou espantado.

_ Aquela noite eu era a Mônica e você o John e nem uma daquelas pessoas existia, a realidade é outra eu sou a Renesmee namorada do Emmett e você é o Jacob Black esposo da Leah. _ Se o senhor já terminou de falar comigo eu vou me retirar. Eu disse levantando da cadeira.

_ Já terminei, amanhã resolvemos o resto. Ele disse meio pensativo.

_ Boa tarde. Eu disse antes da sair da sala.

**Pov Jake.**

Estava pensando em que a Renesmee havia me falado quando o meu celular tocou.

_ Fala Rach. Ela estava chorando do outro lado da linha.

_ Jake.

_ O que foi? Eu perguntei já desesperado.

_ O pai, está se drogando de novo, e quebrou o apartamento todo, ele está sem controle, ninguém consegue entra no apartamento e ele está gritando aos quatro quantos que a mamãe era uma vadia.

Escutei tudo e fiquei de boca aberta com a última frase, a minha mãe uma vadia? Está certo que eu só casei com a Leah por causa dela, mas ai ela ser uma vadia é demais.

Liguei para o Sam e para o Seth e avisei o que estava acontecendo. Saímos todos para o apartamento do meu pai.

Rachel estava na Sala com Paul.

_ Onde ele está? Eu perguntei.

_ No quarto.

_ Como você está Rach?

_ Agora estou mais calma. Ela disse.

_ Quem vai? Eu perguntei olhando para o Seth e para o Sam.

_ Vamos os três. Seth disse já indo em direção do quarto.

_ Pai. Seth Chamou batendo na porta.

Ele demorou uns minutos mais resolveu abrir a porta. Ele estava em um estado deplorável, seus olhos estavam vermelhos ele tinha olheiras em baixo dos olhos, tinha garrafas de Whisky para todo lado do quarto e cocaína em cima da bancada, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

_ O que é isso pai? Está ficando louco? Sam perguntou.

Ele sorriu sem humor.

_ Estou descontando todo tempo em que eu fui um burro e confiei na vadia da sua mãe. Ele respondeu olhando com ódio para o Sam.

_ Minha mãe não era nenhum uma vadia. Sam respondeu dando dois passos para frente.

_ kkk .. Vai me bater agora? Ele perguntou abrindo os braços. _ Sua mãe era vadia sim.

_ PARA BILLY! Eu gritei para ele. Ele virou para me olhar.

_ Agora eu sei por que você casou com a Leah, eu nunca entendi, mas você casou para proteger a vagabunda da sua mãe.

_ EU CASEI PORQUE EU QUIS. Eu gritei.

_ NÃO, VOCÊ CASOU PORQUE COMO A SUA MÃE VOCE NÃO PRESTA. Ele gritou dando dois passos em minha direção. _ MAIS VOU CONTAR QUEM A "_LADY SARAH"_ ERA. Ele disse o Lady Sarah com nojo e ódio, o próprio apelido que ele havia colocado nela. _ SARAH NUNCA PASSOU DA PUTA BARATA QUE SEMPRE FOI, MESMO EU TENDO A TIRADO DAQUELE PUTEIRO ONDE ELA TRABALHAVA ELA NUNCA DEIXOU DE SER A PIRANHA QUE SEMPRE FOI, VOCÊS SE ORGULHAM TANTO DE TEREM SIDO CRIADOS POR UMA "LADY" QUE DE LADY NUNCA TEVE NADA, E VOCÊ SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA. Ele disse apontando para mim. _ SEMPRE SOUBE DISSO E SE FEZ DE CEGO.

_ Você está louco? Do que você está falando? Eu perguntei.

_ A SUA MÃE ME TRAIA COM O ANTERA E VOCÊ E A PUTA DA SUA ESPOSA SEMPRE SOUBERAM DISSO.


	10. COnfissões Part I

Pov Jake

_ Que absurdo é esse que o senhor acabou de falar? Perguntei espantado.

_ ABSURDO? Kkk .. POR FAVOR, JACOB, ASSUMA QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE SOUBE DOS CIFRES QUE A SUA MÃE COLOCOU EM MIM COM AQUELE ESCROTO DO ATERA.

_ EU NÃO SABIA DE NADA. Eu comecei a gritar também.

_ ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ SE CASOU COM UMA MULHER QUE VOCÊ NUNCA AMOU?

_ EU ME CASEI PORQUE A MINHA MÃE PEDIU QUE EU CASASSE COM A LEAH, ELA IMPLOROU, MAS NUNCA ME DISSE O PORQUÊ.

_ E VOCÊ ACEITOU ASSIM DE BOA? VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO.

_ Ok pai, eu me casei porque a minha mãe disse que a Leah tinha algo contra ela, que se o fosse descoberto à vida dela estava acabada, eu conversei com a Leah e perguntei o que era, a mesma disse que não sabia do que a minha mãe estava falando, e como o senhor bem sabe que com a doença dela, ela andava alucinando, então achei que fosse alucinações, mas um tempo antes que ela viesse ao óbito ela teve um momento de lucidez e disse que estava arrependida de uma coisa que havia feito na vida, pois amava demais o senhor, eu não quis saber o que era e então ela me fez prometer que eu casaria com a Leah.

_ VOLTO A PERGUNTAR E VOCÊ ACEITOU ASSIM TÃO FÁCIL?

_ Não pai, eu não aceitei fácil, isso me custou muita coisa, umas delas foi mentir para o senhor esse tempo todo.

_ Ai que atitude linda! Ele disse com deboche. _ Ainda não estou entendendo porque você casou.

_ EU CASEI PORQUE ASSIM COMO O SENHOR EU NÃO QUERIA QUE O SAM DESCUBRISSE QUE ELE NÃO É O SEU FILHO.

Eu estava segurando aquilo por muito tempo, ter que olhar o Sam depois do dia que a minha mãe me contou aquilo era horrível.

Flashback On:

_**_ Jake a sua mãe está chamando você. Sue minha governanta falou.**_

_**_ Estou indo Sue.**_

Entrei no quarto da minha mãe. Ela já estava bem debilitada pela doença, ela tinha um tumor cerebral e já estava em estado terminal.

_**_ Chamou mãe. Eu disse já esperando que ela me chamasse de Billy, pois ela estava com essa agora.**_

_**_ Jake meu filho. Surpreendi-me ao vê-la me chamar pelo nome**_.

_ _**A senhora me chamou de Jake?**_

_**_ Claro que chamei, eu ia chamar de que se esse é o seu nome. Ela pareceu meio confusa**_

_**_ Esquece isso mãe. _ O que a senhora quer?**_

_**_ Eu quero te contar uma coisa meu filho. Ela disse batendo na cama para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. _ Filho o que eu vou te contar agora só eu a Sue e o seu pai sabemos, e após que eu conte você.**_

_**_ Ih, porque eu acho que não vem coisa boa ai!**_

_**_ Porque não vem. Ela disse respirando fundo.**_

_**_ Jake, quando eu conheci o seu pai ele havia terminado um relacionamento e estava arrasado, destruído e desiludido. Ele com a tentativa de esquecer o que ele estava passando foi para o "bar" beber e acabamos nos conhecendo, eu arrisco a dizer que foi amor a primeira vista, namoramos ele cuidou de mim e casamos.**_

_**_ Já conheço essa história mãe. Falei tentando não ser indelicado por está escutando aquela história de novo.**_

_**_ Eu sei que essa parte você sabe, o que você não sabe é que quando eu conheci o seu pai eu estava grávida do Sam, e ele o assumiu como se fosse o seu filho.**_

Essa parte da história eu realmente não sabia. E me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Lembro que fiquei de boca aberta encarando a minha mãe.

_**_ Mãe eu.**_

_**_ Não precisa falar nada, só escuta Jake. _ Eu e o seu pai concordamos em nunca contar isso para o seu irmão, até porque o Billy sempre o amou como filho, e pai é quem cria não quem faz.**_

_**_ Se o combinado era não contar o porquê que a senhora está me contando?.**_

_**_ Eu estou contando porque eu cometi a insanidade de contar para a Leah essa história quando ela veio-me visitar semana passada, e temo que ela use isso contra o Sam, já que você sabe que ela sempre teve uma queda por ele mesmo estando com você e nunca aceitou muito o casamento dele com a Emily.**_

_**_ Mãe eu só não entendo o que eu posso fazer para ajudar.**_

_**_ Ela quer casar com você, ela quer entrar na nossa família de qualquer jeito, e se não conseguir com você ela tentará com o Seth, só que agora ela tem isso nas mãos e pode usar.**_

_**_ A senhora quer que eu case com uma mulher a qual eu não amo? É isso mesmo que eu entendi? Eu perguntei assustado.**_

_**_ Por mim meu filho, pelo seu pai e pelo o seu irmão. Ela disse chorando.**_

_**_ Porque que não contamos para o Sam logo, ele já é um adulto, ele vai entender, ele teve a melhor criação, não tem que reclamar de nada, sempre teve tudo na vida, está casado com a mulher que ele ama que está grávida, ele não irá condena-la por ser filho de outro.**_

_**_ NÃO! Ela gritou desesperada. _ Ele não pode descobrir como ele foi concebido, ele me odiará por isso, e não posso morrer sabendo que o meu filho me odeia.**_

_**_ Mais pode morrer sabendo que um será infeliz? Eu perguntei incrédulo.**_

_**_ Não meu filho, está doendo muito em eu pedir isso para você, mas eu preciso pedir, isso doeria menos do que a rejeição que posso receber de todos vocês se vocês descobrirem a verdade. Ela disse com as lágrimas já correndo em sua face.**_

_**_ Shhh .. Eu disse a abraçando. _ Eu caso com ela mãe. _ Não sei o que pode ser tão horrível assim que não podemos saber, mas eu caso, à senhora teve a confiança de me contar, então eu não vou decepciona-la.**_

_**Flashback OFF:**_

Eu olhei para ver qual seria a reação do Sam com a _"surpresa"_, sua face estava indecifrável, ele estava sério encarando um Billy de boca aberta e espantado.

_ Isso é verdade? Sam perguntou com a voz baixa.

_ Meu filho.. Billy deu dois passos até ele.

_ Shh .. Sam disse o abraçando. _ Não precisa ficar assim, o senhor sempre será o meu pai. Ele disse deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. _ Só não sei por que vocês esconderam isso de mim todo esse tempo, você não precisava casar com a Leah por isso. Ele disse me encarando.

_ O problema foi que a Sarah disse que era isso que Leah havia descoberto, quando na verdade ela descobriu que a Sarah teve um caso com o Atera quando eu fui para reabilitação após começar a usar drogas. Meu pai disse olhando com aqueles olhos que pareciam está fora da orbita.

_ Pai, eu nunca soube do caso, eu pensei que esse fosse o verdadeiro motivo. Eu disse constatando pela primeira vez que a minha mãe mentiu descaradamente.

_ Como o senhor descobriu isso? Seth falou pela primeira vez depois de tempos sem falar. Seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

_ Eu vi a sua esposa com outro meu filho. Ele disse apontando em minha direção.

_ Eu disse que você era corno. O Seth disse limpando os olhos. _ Você nunca me escutou.

_ Eu sempre soube que eu era corno Seth, eu só não fiz algo a respeito porque eu não podia fazer. Eu disse sorrindo sem humor.

_ Agora você pode. Sam disse. _ Já sabemos a verdade e nada mais impede você de ser feliz.

_ Ao lado da Renesmee. Seth disse rindo.

_ Você está com ela? Meu pai perguntou parecendo com raiva.

_ Não. Eu disse com tom que finalizava a conversa sobre aquele assunto. _ O que eu quero saber é dessa história que a minha mão era uma _PUTA._

_ A mãe de vocês era garota de programa na "boate" que é minha, eu a conheci lá.

_ É O QUE? Gritamos juntos.

_ Isso o _bar_ que ela sempre disse que nos conhecemos era na verdade o _The Ladys_, eu não nego que foi amor à primeira vista o que aconteceu com a gente, eu realmente amei a mãe de vocês e sei que ela me amou, mas naquela época negra que enfrentamos quando ela descobriu o câncer no seio, eu surtei e não fiquei ao lado da minha esposa, quando ela descobriu que o câncer tinha evoluído em metástase eu enlouqueci de vez e me afoguei nas drogas, tendo que ir para _rehab_, o Atera que sempre foi conhecido da mãe de vocês foi quem deu suporte para ela, e ela frágil se entregou. Ele disse com os olhos queimando de ódio.

_ Pai, o Atera é o meu pai? Sam perguntou assustado.

_ Eu não sei Sam.

_ Não sabe, ou não quer contar?

_ Eu não sei. Sua mãe nunca me disse quem foi o homem que a engravidou, e eu nunca fiz questão de saber, se ele é o seu pai, só ele sabe. _ A única história que eu sei, é que o seu pai era um cliente dela, pelo qual ela se apaixonou, e quando ele descobriu da gravidez sumiu, logo em seguida entrei na vida da Sarah e o criei como filho.

_ Pai, vamos ter que resolver essa história das drogas de novo. Seth disse.

_ Eu não estou drogado. Ele disse passando a mão pelo nariz.

_ Pelo amor de Deus Billy, claro que você está drogado, olha esse olho como está, eu não vou deixar que aquele inferno todo aconteça de novo. Eu disse com autoridade.

_ Pai a Rach está grávida, o senhor sabe disso, ela não pode passar por emoções como essa que ela acabou de passar, você quer que a sua filha passe mau e acabe perdendo o seu neto, por uma imprudência sua? Sam perguntou. _ Eu sei que é uma luta muito grande essa contra o vício da droga, mas o senhor tem que ter força e lutar pai.

_ Por quem eu vou lutar? Descobrir que sua mãe me traía, a mulher pelo qual eu estou apaixonado não me quer.

_ O senhor está apaixonado por quem? Seth perguntou espantado.

_ Pela Renesmee Seth. Eu respondi olhando em seus olhos.

_ Ih caralho, ferrou tudo agora! Seth disse passando as mãos pela cabeça.

_ Algum problema Jake? Será que você não gostou de saber que eu estou apaixonado pela mulher que eu permitir que você tocasse?

_ Permitiu? O senhor é dona dela por um acaso?

Ele me encarou.

_ Acho que não né, porque se fosse ela ainda estaria com o senhor, e ela não está, pelo contrário, está com outro. Eu disse rindo com deboche.

_ Eu sei que eu não tenho chances, e você que acha que ainda pode conquista-la. Dessa vez era ele que ria com deboche.

_ Eu não acho nada, eu sou casado.

_ kkk .. Casado? Você irá continuar casado com uma mulher a qual você mesmo disse que não ama? Filho você deveria ser santificado, pois só você mesmo para ficar com uma pessoa a qual você não precisa ficar, acho que você gosta de ser _corno._

_ Cala boca. Eu disse dando dois passos para frente.

_ Para! Sam parou na minha frente me segurando. _ Eu não acredito que pai e filho vão brigar agora por causa de uma mulher.

_ Eu não estou brigando com ninguém Sam. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. _ Eu não preciso disso, eu errei com ela sim, mas o Billy errou mais por ter feito o que fez, o que me conforma e saber que se eu não posso ficar com ela, ele também não vai ficar.

_ Está assumindo que você gosta dela?

_ Estou, estou assumindo que eu estou apaixonado pela Renesmee.

_ Sai daqui! Meu pai disse com a voz baixa e ameaçadora.

_ Com prazer! Eu disse saindo do quarto.

_ Jake, o que houve? Rach perguntou assim que eu apareci na sala. _ Eu ouvi gritos.

_ Fica calma Rach, não foi nada.

_ Aonde você vai?

_ Vou esfriar a cabeça, porque se não eu posso quebrar a cara daquele homem que você chama de pai.

_ Jake! Paul me advertiu olhando para a expressão que a Rach fez.

_ Tchau Rach, depois conversamos. Eu saí do apartamento do meu pai espumando de raiva, eu teria três coisas para fazer, terminar o casamento com a Leah, confrontar o Atera e me declarar para Renesmee.


	11. Confissões Part II

Pov Nessie.

_ Pensei que você não fosse vim mais. Emm disse assim que abriu a porta do seu apartamento.

_ Desculpe Emm, mas eu tive que revisar uns papéis que o Jake me deu. Eu disse depositando um selinho em seus lábios. _ Que cheiro bom.

_ Obrigado, eu sei que sou cheiroso.

_ Convencido. Eu disse rindo.

_ Vai dizer que não?

_ Você é cheiroso, mas o cheiro que estou sentindo é melhor. Eu disse rindo.

_ Estou fazendo lasanha. Ele disse rindo e indo para a cozinha.

_ Estou morrendo de fome. Eu disse largando a bolsa e o seguindo. _ Quer ajuda?

_ Preciso que você faça a mousse de chocolate.

_ Mais é muito prendado esse meu namorado. Eu disse dando um tapa em as bunda

_ Ainda sou bom na cama. Ele disse todo cheio de se.

_ Sexo, sexo, sexo. _ Existe outra coisa em que Emmett McCarty pense?

_ Sexo com você vestida de _policial malvada._

_ Ah Emm, por favor. Eu disse me lembrando da noite com o Jake em que eu havia me vestido daquele jeito

_ Não sei qual é o problema, a minha ex-namorada Rose realizava todas as minhas fantasias na boa.

_ Você quer que eu realize uma fantasia que já foi feita por outra é isso mesmo que eu escutei? Eu disse franzindo a sobrancelha.

_ Não, não foi isso que eu falei, eu e Rose já fizemos muitas coisas, mas ela nunca se vestiu de policial malvada.

_ Não pode ser outra? Eu perguntei me aproximando dele. _ Posso ser uma bombeira para apagar esse fogo que te consome, posso ser uma colegial safada, Cowgirl, Cavaleira medieval, posso ser uma vampira para chupar todo o seu _néctar_, gangster sexy, guerreira sexy, posso ser uma diaba e olha que sei levar um homem ao inferno ou posso ser uma enfermeira para medir a sua temperatura. Eu disse apertando a sua bunda e caindo na gargalhada.

_ Ah Nessie. Ele disse se afastando de mim. _ Estava excitante até essa parte, sacanagem sua. Ele disse indo mexer o molho.

_ Sério Emm, eu posso me vestir de tudo isso e incorporar o personagem se você quiser, mas policial malvada eu não quero. Vai me dizer que a _Rose._ Eu disse o nome dela fazendo careta. _ Já se vestiu de tudo isso para você?

_ A Rose nem roupa usava. Ele disse rindo.

_ Volta para ela então. Eu disse colocando os ingredientes da mousse no liquidificador.

_ kk .. Prefiro você, mesmo você não se vestindo de policial malvada, aliás, por que você não quer usar essa fantasia?

_ Porque eu acho vulgar. Falei a primeira merda que veio na cabeça.

_ Vulgar? Você acabou de me listar um monte de fantasias e a da policial é vulgar? Tenta a verdade dessa vez Nessie, pensei que você já soubesse que não deveríamos ter segredos entre a gente, e que eu serei o último a lhe julgar.

_ Eu usei essa fantasia já em um programa que eu fiz e não quero ter que usa-la com você, porque quero deixar _aquilo tudo_ no passado.

_ Quer deixar no passado mesmo ou o problema é que você gostou da noite?

_Como que esse homem saca tudo cara._

_ Quero deixar no passado.

_ Foi quem? Ele perguntou já montando a lasanha.

_ Isso importa?

_ Eu perguntei primeiro.

_ Emm.

_ Jake?

_ Hãm! Eu tentei me fazer de desentendida, mas acho que a minha expressão me entregou.

_ Não precisa me responder. Ele disse pegando a lasanha e levando para a sala de jantar.

_ Emm.

_ É melhor comemos logo antes que esfrie.

[...]

O jantar foi horrível, ele comeu o tempo todo calado e eu fiquei me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

Porém tive uma ideia para ressarci-lo do que eu havia feito.

Pov Jake

_ Jake. Leah me chamou entrando no quarto. _ Amor eu...

_ Vai me explicar direito à história de você chantagear a minha mãe para casar comigo. Eu disse lhe olhando com raiva. Eu havia bebido e estava um pouco alterado.

_ Jake eu.

_ É uma vadia filha da puta que nunca serviu para merda nenhuma!

_ Ah Jacob menos, você nem gosta de mim.

_ Não gosto mesmo, casei porque a minha mãe pediu.

_ De idiota que é. _ Nunca pedir para casar com você, eu queria mesmo era ficar perto do Sam, porém a dona Sarah disse que não era para mexer com o Sam, então optei por você. Ela disse rindo. _ E no começo até que foi excitante você é bom de cama, mas você não faz muito o meu tipo, entretanto para ficar ao lado do Sam valia tudo.

_ Desde quando você sabe que a minha mãe e o seu pai tinham um caso?

_ Desde que o seu pai foi internado, o caso vem de antes mesmo da sua mãe ficar doente, eles já se conheciam quando a sua mãe era da vida. Ela disse rindo.

_ Como que você sabe disse?

_ Jake, só os filhos que não sabiam, pois as outras pessoas todas sabiam, segundo o meu pai aquela não foi à primeira vez que o seu pai caiu nas drogas, isso é velho, desde a época que o seu pai e o meu eram melhores amigos.

_ É o que? Meu pai nunca gostou do seu pai.

_ Gostou sim Jake, eles eram melhores amigos, até que o seu pai conheceu uma moça chamada Esme e se apaixonou, só que o meu pai também se apaixonou por ela e ela pelo o meu pai, então quando o seu pai estava noivo dela ela terminou com ele e casou com o meu pai.

_ Mais a Esme é a sua mãe. Eu disse constatando a terrível verdade.

_ Isso mesmo Jake, Esme é a minha mãe, ex-noiva do seu pai. _ Depois disso eles nunca mais se falaram e o seu pai conheceu a sua mãe.

_ Sim, mas como a minha mãe conheceu o seu pai? E como eles ficaram juntos? Meu pai disse que eles eram velhos conhecidos, me explica isso direito. Eu exigir.

_ Essa parte da história eu também nunca entendi, meu pai nunca me contou, se você quer saber algo a respeito você vai falar com ele. Ela disse

_ É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. Eu disse indo em direção da porta.

_ Agora? Ela perguntou.

_ Agora, e mais uma coisa, eu quero o divórcio. Eu disse saindo do quarto.

[...]

_ Jacob Black na minha humilde residência, quanta honra. O Atera disse com deboche.

_ Sem deboche Atera, vim aqui para conversar sério com você.

_ Nossa! Vamos então, me acompanha até o meu escritório.

Entramos no escritório e eu fui logo explodindo.

_ Você é o pai do Sam? Eu perguntei logo de cara. Ele pareceu se espantar, mas logo depois ele colocou um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Já vi que os segredos sombrios dos Black's vieram à tona.

_ Atera, sem rodeios, fala logo. Eu disse me irritando.

_ Primeiro, baixa o tom porque você está na minha casa, não é porque você é casado com a minha filha que você pode vim aqui falar comigo desse jeito e primeiro eu quero saber até aonde você sabe da história.

_ Eu não vou te contar, eu só quero que você me diga se você é o pai do Sam, já que o meu pai não sabe quem é, e já que você teve um caso com a minha mãe e você a conhecia há muito tempo, você deve saber.

_ Isso responde a minha pergunta anterior, acho melhor você sentar.

_ Não estou afim Atera, conta logo a história.

_ Seu pai e eu éramos amigos desde o colegial, na faculdade ele conheceu a Esme se apaixonou por ela, só que eu também me apaixonei por ela, só que eu pensei que ela não retribuía o meu amor e resolvi me afastar dos dois, pois eu prezava demais a amizade do seu pai, eu passei a andar com um cara chamado Joshua Uley um cara meio bad boy da faculdade, ele começou a me levar para festas e essas casas que proporcionam prazer aos adultos como o seu pai mesmo fala. Em uma noite ele disse que me levaria em uma casa em que tinha uma mulher muito bonita que estava morrendo de amores por ele, eu fui ao The Lady's que naquela época era _The Star's_ ele me apresentou uma moça de nome Sandra que era muito bonita, eu percebia nos olhos dela que ela estava apaixonada por ele, já que ele fazia juras de amor para ela e prometeu mundos e fundos e ela por ter muito vontade de sair daquela vida acreditou, eu fiquei com pena dela, mas não fiz nada para impedir. Segundo o Uley ele foi ainda mais algumas vezes lá e umas dessas vezes ele acabou a engravidando, ele me contou tudo antes de sair da cidade, seu pai descobriu e como a família Uley era grande na cidade ele não ia permitir que um Uley fosse pai de um filho feito com uma garota de programa. _ Tem certeza que você não quer sentar?

_ Continua Atera.

_ Acontece que a tal Sandra foi à faculdade onde estudávamos atrás do Uley, só que esse já estava há muito tempo longe. Por ironia do destino eu a vi no estacionamento da faculdade e fui falar com ela, a mesma me contou toda a história e disse que estava desesperada, pois precisava do Uley, eu lhe contei tudo e ela ficou arrasada. Eu amava a Esme, só que para mim ela queria o seu pai, então eu me ofereci para casar com a sua mãe e ajuda-la a criar o seu filho, ela disse que ia pensar no assunto e depois me dava à resposta. Naquele mesmo dia teve uma festa na casa de um amigo meu eu fui, ele era um amigo em comum com o seu pai e não pude deixar de vê-lo com a Esme, como ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o porquê do meu afastamento ele veio conversar comigo, eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer e sai de perto deles, só que a Esme me seguiu e se declarou para mim e nós nos beijamos e o seu pai viu, ele me bateu e saiu de lá que nem um bicho foi à última coisa que eu fiquei sabendo do seu pai, depois disso ele apareceu apresentando a Sandra que na verdade era a Sarah como sua noiva, disse que o filho era dele, mesmo eu sabendo que não era e nunca mais ele voltou a falar comigo, até que você conheceu a Leah, e o destino voltou a nos unir.

_ E a parte que você teve um caso com a minha mãe? Você percebeu que a história se repetiu? Que na real você sentia inveja dele? Pois você tirou a noiva dele e depois ficou com a mulher dele.

_ Essa segunda parte eu já não tive culpa.

_ Claro que teve.

_ Jacob, o Uley voltou naquela época querendo ser pai, sua mãe entrou em desespero e pediu a minha ajuda, mesmo eu não falando com o seu pai, com a sua mãe eu sempre tive amizade, eu queria ajuda-la quando ela engravidou só que ela optou pelo o seu pai, nós sempre mantemos contato e o seu pai sabia disso, sua mãe nunca o enganou, só que o seu pai sempre foi problemático, antes de conhecer a Esme ele vivia drogado e bêbado seu pai nunca foi forte o bastante, antes de você nascer sua mãe passava por poucas e boas, pergunta para a sua governanta, ela vai te contar o quanto a sua mãe sofreu quando o seu pai começava com os vícios deles, que não eram poucos e nunca foram poucas crises também, quando eu e sua mãe tivemos um caso o seu pai havia pedido o divórcio por causa da loucura dele, sei que isso não justifica, mas o seu pai é mais sombrio do que você pensa.

_ Agora a história voltou para o meu pai?

_ Agora vocês possuem a chance de saber a verdade.

_ O que você fez com o pai do Sam?

_ Como?

_ Você disse que ele voltou, e que a minha mãe pediu ajuda para você, e você é um magnata que todos sabemos que mata sem problemas.

_ Falando assim pareço até um vilão.

_ Atera.

_ Eu o matei. Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios. _ Sua mãe queria que ele sumisse então eu o matei, ele já havia feito muito mau a sua mãe, ele não merecia ficar perto do seu irmão e muito menos perto dela.

_ O que você inventou para ela para esconder a verdade?

_ Nada, eu contei a verdade e ela pareceu não se importar nem um pouco, sua mãe era mais forte do que você pensava, seu pai não a merecia.

Eu fiquei espantado quando ele disse que ela sabia e não tinha ligado como ela foi capaz de mandar matar o pai do filho dela?

_ Algo mais que você queria saber?

_ Meu pai pediu divórcio por quê?

_ Isso aí eu já não sei, isso você terá que perguntar para o seu pai.

_ Meu pai sabe quem é o pai do Sam?

_ Sabe, sua mãe nunca escondeu isso dele.

_ Por que então ele disse que não sabia?

_ Será porque eu o matei com consentimento dela?

_ Meu pai sabe que você o matou?

_ Segundo a sua mãe sim.

Meu Deus, eu vivia em uma rede de mentiras todo esse tempo, o que aconteceu com a família Black, uma das mais conceituadas de New York cheio de pose e tudo mais, eu condenei tanto o meu pai por comandar uma "boate" sendo que esse era o menor dos nossos problemas, é como se outra pessoa tivesse vivido as partes felizes da minha vida em meu lugar, e eu havia acabado de acordar na pior parte.

O Atera me encarava com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

_ Só mais uma coisa Atera, eu estou me divorciando da sua filha. O sorriso dele sumiu e foi a minha vez de sorrir.

_ Por quê? Você está ficando louco? Vocês estão casados há três semanas no máximo.

_ É só que ela me trai com o Quil há três anos. Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_ Você sabe que a Leah não é filha legítima da Esme.

_ Mais é a sua filha, e isso para mim é incesto. _ Você está todo cheio de se com a derrota da minha família sendo que a sua vive em um mar de sujeira até pior do que a minha, pois com essa sua resposta eu constatei que você sempre soube do envolvimento dos dois, você disse que o meu pai é sombrio, pode até ser, porém você é nojento e eu quero distância de você e da sua família. Eu disse saindo do escritório.

[...]

_ SUE! Cheguei gritando em casa. _ SUE! _ SUE!

_ O que foi Jake, isso são hora de chegar gritando, o Brad está dormindo.

_ Jake, você está louco? Seth desceu as escadas com cara de sono.

_ O que houve? Emily perguntou descendo com o Sam.

_ O que você falou para o meu pai? Leah desceu com o celular na mão. Nem liguei para ela.

_ É bom que esteja todo mundo aqui, pois a Sue tem umas coisas para nos contar.

_ Eu?

_ Sim Sue.

_ O que eu tenho que contar?

_ Comece da parte em que a minha mãe sofria na mão do meu pai.

Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ela arregalou os dela e eu fiquei com raiva em constatar que o Atera havia falado a verdade.


	12. COnfissões Part Final

Pov Jacob:

_ Eu não sei do que você está falando Jake. Ela disse assustada.

_ Não precisa esconder mais Sue, eu já sei de toda a verdade, quase toda, falta à parte que você sabe. Eu disse lhe encarando.

_ Seja lá quem tenha falado algo para você está mentindo. Ela disse e eu percebi que ela estava tremendo.

_ Então o Atera estava mentindo quando disse que a minha mãe sofreu na mão do meu pai por causa dos vícios? Eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Jake, esse homem é um mentiroso.

_ Meu pai não é nem um mentiroso. A Leah falou da escada.

_ Cala a boca! Eu mandei olhando em sua direção.

_ Fala logo Sue, hoje eu não estou com paciência, e não quero me aborrecer com você, ela respirou fundo e sentou na cadeira.

_ A primeira crise que seu pai teve com as drogas eu presenciei foi quando ele descobriu que o Sam não era o seu filho. Ela disse olhando na direção do Sam e o mesmo o incentivou com um aceno de cabeça. _ Ele casou do mesmo jeito, pois ele amava demais a dona Sarah, a segunda crise foi quando o pai do Sam apareceu revindicando a paternidade. Olhei na direção do Sam e o mesmo estava com os olhos arregalados, essa parte ele não sabia. _ Essa segunda crise o pegou de jeito e ele ficou transtornado, passou a agredir a dona Sarah de vez em quando e jurou que mataria o pai do Sam. Ela disse olhando em nossa direção. _ Porem não foi preciso, a dona Sarah foi mais rápida e pediu ajuda ao seu Atera e o mesmo deu cabo da vida do pai do Sam. Agora sim tudo ia para o espaço virei para ver a cara do Sam e ele simplesmente não piscava.

_ É O QUE? Seth gritou. _ Meu pai batia na minha mãe por causa do _pó do capeta_ e a minha mãe mandou matar o pai do Sam? Que porra de família é essa? Ele perguntou espantado coisa rara para o Seth.

_ Você não sabe da metade da história Seth. Eu disse olhando em sua direção. _ Sue, existe algo mais que você tenha que nos contar? Eu perguntei olhando para ela.

_ Não Jake, o Atera exagerou um pouco em falar que a sua mãe sofria na mão do seu pai, foram poucas as vezes que ele a agrediu.

_ E por que ele pediu o divórcio? Eu perguntei.

_ Ele pensou que não conseguiria largar as drogas e disse que não queria que o filho dele fosse criado com um cara viciado em drogas, naquela época só era o Sam, então ele pediu o divórcio. Ela disse.

_ Foi quando a minha mãe passou a ter um caso com o Atera. Eu disse e ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ E depois? Eu perguntei.

_ Depois a dona Sarah descobriu que estava grávida de você e ai o seu Billy ganhou algo para ajuda-lo na batalha contra o vício.

_ A pergunta que não quer calar é qual dos filhos é realmente do Billy. Seth disse rindo. _ Estou achando que geral aqui é filho do padeiro. Ele disse e começou a rir.

_ Que isso Seth! Sue o repreendeu

_ Ela descobriu que estava grávida ao mesmo tempo em que estava com o Atera? Eu perguntei espantado.

_ Sim Jake, porem o Atera não é o seu pai. Ela disse com convicção.

_ Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Eu perguntei em desconfiança.

_ A dona Sarah fez um exame de DNA escondido do seu Billy, pois nem ela tinha muita certeza de quem você era filho, e ficou confirmado que você era filho do Billy.

_ Eu não duvido. Leah disse rindo e se metendo na conversa.

_ Não dúvida do que louca? Eu perguntei me exaltando.

_ Que vocês todos sejam filhos de outro homem. Ela disse rindo.

_ Você escutou o que eu acabei de falar Leah? Sue perguntou meio alterada.

_ Escutei, mas ainda acho que o Jake pode ser o meu irmãozinho. Ela disse com deboche.

_ A namorada do Quil sabe que você dá para ele? Eu perguntei olhando em sua direção, ela arregalou os olhos.

_ CARALHO! O Seth gritou. _ O irmão dela come ela? Ele perguntou espantado.

_ Como você descobriu? Ela perguntou assustada.

_ Eu sei desde o começo, como eu disse só não falei nada porque eu havia prometido para a minha mãe. _ Vou pedir com gentileza que você se retire da minha casa AGORA! Eu gritei e ela se assustou me segurei para não rir, diferente do Seth que se contorcia no sofá.

_ Jake. Sam me chamou e eu olhei em sua direção.

_ Acho que você tem que nos contar umas coisas que você descobriu né? Ele disse e passou as mãos pelo o cabelo, eu sabia do que ele estava falando, ele queria saber sobre o pai, respirei fundo e o mandei sentar, pois a noite seria longa.

Pov Nessie:

Passei a noite pensando no que eu faria para compensar o Emmett, a noite foi realmente ruim, dormi na casa dele, porem não _dormimos juntos_, ele ficou chateado e não fez questão de esconder.

Pela manhã quando fomos para o trabalho juntos ele só falava o essencial comigo e evitava olhar em meus olhos, na hora do almoço ele simplesmente avisou que estava indo almoçar e nem me chamou.

_ O que deu nele? Kim perguntou quando o viu sair sozinho.

_ Brigamos. Eu disse sem vontade.

_ Por que Nessie? Ela perguntou espantada vindo em minha direção.

_Ele descobriu sobre uma coisa do meu antigo emprego e não gostou.

_ Mais você mesmo disse que ele é super compreensivo. Ela disse ficando em frente a minha mesa.

_ E é, mas nesse caso ele tem toda razão de ficar como ficou. Eu disse levantando da mesa e pegando a bolsa. _ Preciso ir a um lugar depois do almoço, você vai comigo? Ela maneou a cabeça em confirmação.

Voltamos do almoço e do lugar que eu tinha que passar, minha tarde foi um terror, Emmett não queria papo comigo e aquilo já estava começando a me incomodar. Fui para casa depois do expediente, tomei um banho, vesti o que eu havia comprado e fui para a casa do Emm, ele me perdoaria, ou eu não me chamo Renesmee Cullen.

Pov Emmett:

Cara, eu fiquei muito puto quando a Nessie disse que tinha se vestido de policial para o Jacob, meu sangue esquentou e para não falar merda e acabar brigando com ela resolvi ficar quieto, não falei com ela o dia todo e agradeci mentalmente por não ter cruzado com o Jacob porque se não as coisas ficariam piores do que já estavam,

Depois de chegar do trabalho tomei um banho e fui fazer alguma coisa para comer, porem constatei que eu não estava com vontade de comer nada, resolvi beber, mas o meu interfone tocou.

_ Emmett Falando. Eu disse.

_ Senhor McCarty, tem uma moça aqui chamada Renesmee, posso mandar subir? O porteiro do meu prédio falou.

_ Pode sim amigo. Eu disse colocando o interfone no gancho. Depois de alguns minutos, batidas foram proferidas na porta, eu respirei fundo e fui abrir a mesma, quando fiz isso a Nessie estava com o sorriso mais safado que eu já a vi fazer, estava com um roupão preto envolto em seu corpo, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e empurrou o meu peitoral com uma mão nos levando para dentro do apartamento, fechou a porta com um chute.

_ Não fala nada, vou começar o meu pedido de desculpas. Ela disse com a voz sexy e foi tirando o roupão devagar, revelando sobre o mesmo uma fantasia de guerreira que eu tenho que admitir que era melhor do que a de policial, a mesma era composta por um vestido de couro marrom curto, deixando aquelas belas pernas torneadas a mostra e com um decote que me deu água na boca, com detalhes de dourado pelo o vestido, uma sandália dourada que ficava um pouco a baixo de seus joelhos, como acessórios uma capa vermelha e dois braceletes de couro um em cada braço, ela estava estonteante, que mulher que sabe deixar um homem de quatro.

_ Como será esse pedido de desculpas. Eu disse já ofegante, ela sorriu sexy de novo se aproximou de mim, levou as mãos para o meu membro sobre a calça e sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

_ O melhor que você já teve. Ela disse devorando a minha boca em um beijo mais do que delicioso, juntamos os nossos corpos e eu a peguei no colo e a levei para o meu quarto, tirei toda a sua fantasia e a minha roupa e a tomei em meus braços, beijando, chupando e mordendo o seu corpo o seu sexo, ela também me levou a loucura com seus toques, quando eu a estava estocando foi a melhor sensação que eu poderia sentir, eu estava completamente apaixonado pela aquela mulher e estava ferrado também, pois mesmo vendo o seu esforço em me fazer feliz, eu sentia que não era realmente em meus braços que ela queria estar.

Pov Jake:

Depois de toda a conversa com o Sam resolvi não ir trabalhar no dia seguinte, não ia aguentar ter que ficar olhando para o Emmett com a Renesmee, minha vida já estava uma merda para se tornar uma _cagada completa_, fiquei em casa e fui resolver a situação com a Leah.

_ Quero saber quando você vai sair daqui? Eu disse entrando no quarto de hospedes onde ela foi dormir.

_ Quando eu ficar com vontade. Ela rebateu. _ Sabe que não será nada fácil para você né? _ Eu não vou me dar por vencida. Ela disse com raiva. _ Não casei com você para ser humilhada desse jeito.

_ kkk .. Humilhada? Eu ainda nem fiz nada e você já está achando que foi humilhada? Eu perguntei rindo. _ Faremos assim, você tem até amanhã para sair daqui, pois se não eu contarei as setes cantos o que acontece de baixo do teto da sua casa com o seu irmão, e conhecendo o prestígio que o seu pai tem isso não cairá muito bem para os Ateras. Eu disse com tom de ameaça.

_ Vou arrancar até o último centavo que eu puder de você Black, você não tem noção com quem você está mexendo. Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

_ Três dias. Eu disse saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas.

_ Vai sair Jake? Sue perguntou a me ver descer as escadas.

_ Vou ver um apartamento, não dá mais para morar aqui, preciso de um lugar só para mim. Eu disse indo em direção da garagem.

O apartamento que eu encontrei era bem legal, tinha uma vista linda da cidade e tudo estava perfeito, fechei o contrato e voltei para casa, passei o dia todo revendo uns papeis e a tarde até que passou correndo.

_ Bom dia. Eu disse a todos quando cheguei à sala de jantar.

_ Encontrou o apartamento? Sue perguntou.

_ Encontrei. Eu respondi sentando a mesa.

_ Aonde? Seth perguntou.

_ Condomínio Frankylin. Eu respondi e o Seth começou a rir.

_ O por quê da risada? Eu perguntei o olhando com raiva.

_ O mesmo condomínio do Emmett, você é realmente um homem de sorte Jake. Ele disse e gargalhou mais alto dessa vez.

_ Fala sério? Eu perguntei com olhos arregalados.

_ Estou falando, já pensou ter que ficar ouvindo a Nessie gemendo? Kkk .. E por causa do Emmett e não por causa sua?

_ Cala boca porra! Eu disse com raiva levantando da mesa.

_ Aonde você vai? Sam perguntou.

_ Tenho que passar no apartamento, eu combinei com um pintor para ele ir lá agora. Eu disse saindo da sala.

Fui para o apartamento roxo de raiva, procurei tanto e acabei no mesmo condomínio que aquele traste, mas a sorte poderia ainda está do meu lado, tinha vários prédios no condomínio e a chances de ficar no mesmo prédio e ao lado do apartamento do Emmett eram pequenas, ao chegar ao mesmo o pintor já me esperava lá em baixo, subimos ao andar do meu apartamento e estávamos em frente à porta do mesmo quando a porta do apartamento ao lado abriu e eu não acreditei no que vi, ou era destino ou era muito azar mesmo, Renesmee saia do apartamento rindo ao lado do Emmett, quando me viu parou de rir na hora.

_ O que foi? Emmett perguntou olhando para ela e seguindo o seu olhar. _ Black? Ele falou com raiva.

_ Bom dia McCarty, Cullen. Eu disse acenando a cabeça na direção dos dois.

_ Bom dia. Falaram em uníssono. Um silêncio se apoderou do corredor e ninguém falava ou fazia alguma coisa, Emmett começou a fechar a porta e colocou a mão na cintura da Renesmee a chamando.

_ Vamos amor. Ele disse olhando em seus olhos e aquilo fez com que eu ficasse com ciúmes. _ Até Black. Ele disse acenando a cabeça na minha direção e eu fiz o mesmo.

_ Até senhor Black. Renesmee disse olhando para o chão.

_ Até Cullen. Eu disse, mas ela não me olhava, Emmett apertou o botão do elevador e adentraram o mesmo, virei para olha-los o e Emmett me encarava com raiva, eu teria que fazer alguma coisa, de uma coisa eu já tinha certeza, eu a queria e eu a teria.


	13. Os Jogos Começam Part I

Pov Nessie:

_ Tanto lugar para esse infeliz morar ele vem morar logo ao lado do meu apartamento. Emm falava indignado no carro.

_ Quem sabe ele não vai morar só veio para ver. Eu tentei acalma-lo.

_ Ele está fazendo de propósito. Ele falava indignado. _ Ele não se conforma de tê-la perdido.

_ kk.. Que isso Emm, ele nunca me quis. Eu disse rindo e ele me olhou sério.

_ Você está se fazendo ou você realmente acredita que ele não está afim de você? Ele perguntou sério.

_ Acredito que ele não gosta de mim. Eu respondi séria.

_ Corro o risco de perdê-la depois disso que vou lhe falar, mas está na cara que o Jacob gosta de você e tudo isso é ciúmes. Ele disse voltando a atenção para a pista.

Seguimos calados depois disso até a empresa, fiquei pensando sobre isso, será mesmo que e o Jacob estava gostando de mim? Isso seria possível depois de tudo que aconteceu?

_ Boa dia Kim. Emm a cumprimentou.

_ Bom dia. Ela disse o olhando.

_ Brigaram de novo? Ela perguntou.

_ Não. _ Vou para a minha sala, quando o senhor Black chegar você me chama. Eu disse.

_ Está bem. Ela disse. Segui para sala para começar enfim o meu trabalho na empresa como gestora financeira, estava namorando um pouco a minha sala quando duas batidas foram proferidas na porta.

_ Pode entrar. Eu disse.

_ Bom dia Cullen, trouxe um café para você, espero que você goste de expresso. Jacob falava com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. _ Pronta para trabalhar? Ele perguntou piscando para mim, eu só fiz manear a cabeça em resposta. _ Você revisou aqueles papéis que eu lhe dei? Ele perguntou colocando o café sobre a mesa.

_ Revisei e acho que devemos refazer algumas coisas. Eu disse.

_ O que você achar necessário. Ele disse sentando na cadeira na minha frente. _ Você está muito bonita hoje. Ele me disse, lhe encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_ Como? Eu perguntei.

_ Eu disse que você está bonita. Ele disse com aqueles olhos negros queimando.

_ Aqui, acho que esse aqui devemos refazer as contas. Eu disse mudando de assunto e ele riu.

_ Você está morando com ele? Ele perguntou. _Mais o que estava acontecendo com aquele homem?_

_ Esse aqui também. Eu disse ignorando e colocando os papéis sobre a mesa.

_ Você guardou a minha máscara? Pois eu guardei a sua. Ele disse colocando os braços sobre a mesa.

_ Esse aqui também. Ele levantou contudo da cadeira e veio para o meu lado e colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto para que eu lhe encarasse.

_ Fui um filho da puta, eu sei muito bem disso e não mereço que você me escute ou que me dê alguma chance, só quero que você saiba que eu vou lutar por você e se depender de mim você não fica com o Emmett. Ele disse e devorou os meus lábios em um beijo selvagem, minha primeira reação foi empurra-lo, mas minha segunda reação foi puxa-lo de encontro ao meu corpo de novo e devorar os seus lábios também, ele me pegou no colo e me colocou sobre a minha mesa, ficando entre as minhas pernas, ele puxou um pouco a minha saia para cima para que eu pudesse abrir mais as pernas, ele se encaixou perfeitamente entre as mesmas, levando a boca para o meu pescoço e mordendo o mesmo me fazendo gemer com vontade, comecei a me esfregar nele e lembrei do Emm, ele não merecia aquilo, criei forças e empurrei o Jacob para longe.

_ O que foi? Ele perguntou confuso.

_ Emm. Eu disse descendo da mesa e me arrumando.

_ Fala sério você não gosta dele. Ele disse arrumando o terno.

_ Gosto sim. Eu disse arrumando as coisas em cima da mesa.

_ Como você gosta de mim? Ele perguntou vindo em minha direção.

_ Não chega mais perto Jacob. Eu disse sentando na cadeira e puxando uma lufada de ar.

_ Precisamos conversar. Ele disse sentando na minha frente.

_ Sim, temos que resolver essas coisas. Eu disse mostrando as folhas.

_ Não estou falando disso. Ele disse baixando as folhas da minha mão. _ Temos que conversar sobre nós. Ele disse.

_ Existe _nós_? Eu perguntei incrédula.

_ Não se faça de boba, você sabe que existe nós desde aquela noite que passamos juntos. Ele disse me encarando.

_ Sério? Eu pensei que existia uma garota de programa que foi contratada pelo o patrão para dar prazer ao filho que estava preste a casar, que agora não sei o porquê de uma hora para outra resolveu dá em cima de mim, lembro-me muito bem das palavras de seu pai_ele não gosta de puta._Eu disse o encarando.

_ Isso tudo era antes. Ele disse baixando os olhos.

_ Antes do que? Eu Perguntei _ Se era antes de eu para de trabalhar lá, não fará muito diferença, tudo faz parte do meu passado e eu não posso simplesmente apagar o meu passado com uma borracha. Eu disse ficando brava. _ Volta para a sua sala, você é casado. Eu disse passando as mãos pelo o rosto. _ Eu namoro o Emmett.

_ Eu vou me divorciar, já até pedi o divórcio e na hora do almoço vou me encontrar com o meu advogado para fazer o pedido de anulação do casamento.

_ Para que tudo isso? Eu perguntei incrédula.

_ Por isso que eu disse que temos que conversar, por favor, aceita. Ele implorou.

_ Aonde e quando? Eu perguntei já me arrependendo grandemente daquilo.

_ No meu apartamento, hoje de noite. Ele disse sorrindo com malícia.

_ Vou mandar você tomar no cú já, já. Eu disse e ele começou a rir.

_ Estou brincando, às 21h no Grill. Ele disse pegando os papéis na mesa. _ E não deixa o seu namoradinho saber se não ele vai ficar triste. Ele disse com deboche.

[...]

_ Emm. Eu disse entrando na sala depois que ele me deu permissão para entrar. _ Claire acabou de ligar me chamando para jantar, sabe como ela ainda está com o fim do namoro com o Quil né? _Eu ia-me foder bonito, eu estava mentindo para o Emm, eu não estava acreditando_. _ Não vou poder ir hoje para o seu apartamento.

_ Sem problemas amor, eu ia até falar que hoje não ia rolar, pois tenho que jantar com um cliente. Ele disse assinando uns papéis. _ E falando em jantar, falei com a minha mãe agora e ela quer te conhecer, o que acha de marcarmos um jantar? Ele perguntou sorrindo.

_ Perfeito. Eu respondi me sentindo culpada demais, eu estava sendo falsa com ele, logo com ele que sempre foi compreensivo, ele não merece isso. _ Emm. Eu o chamei pronta para contar. _ Na verdade. O telefone da sala dele tocou ele resmungou algo como _estou indo ai_e desligou.

_ Seth quer falar comigo. Ele disse levantando e pegando os papéis. _ Podemos conversar depois? Ele perguntou me dando um selinho e saindo da sala sem esperar a minha resposta.

[...]

_ Boa noite. A hostess me cumprimentou.

_ Boa noite, tem uma pessoa me esperando. Eu disse meio tímida.

_ Nome, por favor? Ela perguntou olhando para o livro.

_ Black.

_ O senhor Black já está lhe esperando, queira me acompanhar. Ela disse indo entre as mesas e eu a segui.

_ Pensei que você não fosse vir mais. Jacob disse vindo à minha direção para me beijar na boca, virei o rosto e o mesmo pegou na bochecha e ele riu e foi afastar a cadeira para que eu sentasse, sentei na mesma e fiquei lhe encarando.

_ Então? Eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Garçom a carta de vinho, por favor. Ele disse ao garçom ignorando-me totalmente. _ Como foi o resto do seu dia? Ele perguntou me olhando.

_ Normal. Eu respondi sem dá muita atenção a ele, o garçom chegou com a carta de vinhos. Ele analisou a mesma e fez o pedido, logo em seguida o garçom trouxe o vinho e o cardápio.

_ O que você vai comer? Ele perguntou olhando o seu.

_ Black, pode parar com a brincadeira, fala logo o que você quer falar. Eu disse ficando brava e o garçom me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

_ Com licença. Disse o mesmo deixando a nossa mesa.

_ Quanta educação. Jacob disse com deboche. _É uma Lady mesmo. Ele disse voltando a olhar o seu cardápio.

_ Não, sou prostitua mesmo. Eu disse e ele levantou o olhar do cardápio para me olhar.

_ Fala mais alto, assim todo mundo fica sabendo. Ele disse sério.

_ Eu não tenho vergonha do que eu fui Jacob, já falei que o meu passado não pode ser apagado, agora deixa de onda e fala logo o que você tem que falar. Eu disse o encarando com raiva.

_ É bem simples. Ele disse depositando o cardápio sobre a mesa. _ Quero que você fique comigo. Ele disse rindo.

_kkk .. Próxima. Eu disse rindo sem humor.

_ É sério Renesmee, eu descobrir essa semana que a minha vida é uma grande mentira. Ele disse baixando a cabeça. _ As quais me fizeram pensar que status e aparências não fazem o caráter de uma pessoa, eu sempre tive tudo na vida e de uma noite para outra descubro que na verdade nunca tive nada. Ele disse me encarando e os seus olhos estavam brilhando, ele começou a sorrir e passou as mãos pelo os mesmo. _ Desculpe. Ele disse sorrindo.

_ Tudo bem. Eu disse meio sem graça.

_ Eu falei sério quando disse que quero que você fique comigo. Ele disse me encarando de novo. _ Eu fiz o pedido do meu divórcio hoje e o meu advogado deu entrada no mesmo.

_ Você tem três semanas de casado e já vai se separar, por que você casou então? Eu perguntei.

_ Porque na época era preciso pelo menos eu achei que fosse, é uma grande e complicada história. Ele disse rindo.

_ Acontece nas melhores famílias. Eu disse e ele começou a rir.

_ É verdade. Ele concordou. _ Falando em família, a sua mora aqui? Ele perguntou.

_ Não, meus pais moram em Forks.

_ Sério? Ele perguntou com surpresa. _ Meu avô nasceu em La Push, sempre tive vontade de ir lá.

_ Fico grata de onde eu nasci, mas eu prefiro NY. Eu disse rindo.

_ Quantos anos você tem? Ele perguntou.

_ 25 e você?

_ 26. Ele disse rindo. _ Ruiva por natureza? Ele perguntou olhando em meus olhos.

_ Sempre. Eu disse animada e ele sorriu.

_ No dia que nos conhecemos, eu achei que o loiro não combinava com você, mas você brincou dizendo que ia pintar de ruivo e eu adorei a ideia ai depois o meu _pai_ lhe apresentou. Ele disse o _pai_ de uma forma estranha. _ E eu percebi o quanto você ficava linda com os cabelos vermelhos. _ Vamos pedi? Ele perguntou. Fizemos os nossos pedidos.

_ Você mora sozinha ou está morando com o _McCarty_? Ele perguntou fazendo careta, eu não consegui segurar o sorriso.

_ Eu moro com uma amiga, o nome dela é Claire, foi à única que me deu suporte quando cheguei a NY. Ele arregalou os olhos.

_ Claire? Ele perguntou.

_ Sim. Eu respondi sem entender o seu espanto.

_ Claire Young? Ele perguntou. Como ele sabia o sobrenome da Claire.

_ Como você sabe? Eu perguntei.

_ Claire, ex-namorada de um cara chamado Quil Atera, irmão da minha futura ex-esposa? Ele perguntou.

_ Sim.

_ Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar. Ele disse sério e me contou a história de Leah com o Quil, eu fiquei assustada com aquilo, fiquei ainda mais com pena da Claire.

_ Coitada da minha amiga. Eu disse triste.

_ Concordo. _ Porem isso é só o começo da histótia, precisaremos de um dia inteiro conversando sobre isso. Ele disse rindo. _ Como eu pude ter deixado você escapar. Ele disse colocando a sua mão sobre a minha.

_ Jacob eu. Fui interrompida por uma voz rouca atrás de mim.

_ Boa noite Claire, eu não sabia que você estava tão forte desse jeito. Fechei os olhos e virei só para confirmar a minha surpresa, Emmett estava parado atrás de mim me olhando com magoa e tristeza nos olhos.

_ Emm eu. Fui interrompida de novo.

_ Seu filho da puta! Ele disse e partiu para cima do Black.


	14. O Jogo Começa Part II

Pov Nessie:

_ PARA EMM! Eu gritei me metendo na frente dos dois depois que ele havia dado um soco no Jacob.

_ Defende mesmo esse desgraçado. Ele disse tirando as minhas mãos de seus braços.

_ Emm, me desculpe, eu tentei lhe contar, mas você saiu para falar com Seth e depois não tivemos mais contato.

_ Você não poderia ter me ligado? Ou ter terminado comigo antes de me trair? Ele perguntou com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Eu não estou te traindo, só estamos conversando. Eu me defendi.

_ Eu o vi pegando em sua mão. Ele disse apontando para o Jacob que limpava a boca que estava saindo sangue. _ Eu disse que você não precisava mentir para mim, que eu aceitava o seu passado, que sou compreensivo, mas acho que você me amaria se eu fosse igual a _ele_. Ele disse apontando para o Jacob com raiva. _ Que eu te comesse depois deixasse um cartão com agradecimento e que casasse com outra mesmo tendo sentimentos por você, tratasse você como uma _puta,_ e depois um simples sorriso sexy com dentes brancos fizesse você esquecer _TUDO_ o que eu já havia lhe feito. Ele cuspiu tudo aquilo na minha cara e cada palavra que ele proferiu foi como adaga furando o meu corpo.

_ Emm eu sinto muito. Eu disse segurando as lágrimas.

_ Quer saber de uma coisa. Ele disse passando a mão pelo os cabelos. _ Fica com ele, pois eu não te quero mais. Ele disse saindo do restaurante.

_ Emm! Eu o segui até a rua.

_ Maldita hora que eu te conheci. Ele esbraveja na rua. _ Tanta mulher no mundo eu fui me apaixonar justo por você.Ele falava e reparei que ele começou a chorar. _ Primeiro a Rose agora você. Ele falava andando de um lado para o outro. _ Eu sou um imbecil mesmo, tenho esse troço que só atraí mulher que não presta. Ele falava.

_ Emm! Eu tentei falar.

_ Cala boca, volta para o idiota do Black, vocês se merecem. Ele disse entrando no carro e saiu _cantando pneu_.

_ Renesmee. Jacob apareceu me chamando.

_ Agora não Jacob. Eu disse entrando em um táxi o pedindo para ir para o prédio do Emm. Cheguei ao mesmo e o porteiro me deixou subir, chegando a seu apartamento apertei a campainha e o Emmett abriu a mesma. _ Precisamos conversar. Eu adentrei o mesmo antes que ele fechasse a porta na minha cara. _ Errei, eu sei disse deveria ter lhe ligado e falado que o Jacob me chamou para jantar, mesmo sabendo que você não gostaria nem um pouco da história, mas fui uma burra e não fiz, sei que não tenho direito de pedir isso, mas quero lhe pedir desculpas.

Pov Jake:

_ kkk ... Quem foi que te bateu? Seth perguntou rindo assim que me viu entrar na sala.

_ McCarty. Eu respondi com raiva.

_ O que você fez para apanhar? Ele perguntou segurando um pouco o riso.

_ Estava jantando com a Renesmee no Grill e ele viu. Eu disse e ele parou de rir. _ Que foi? Agora não achou graça? Eu perguntei com deboche.

_ Sujeira da sua parte. Ele disse levantando do sofá.

_ Sujeira por quê?

_ Porque você sabia que ele ia jantar hoje com um cliente no Grill. Ele disse me encarando.

_ Sabia mesmo. Eu disse rindo. _ Eu falei que ia jogar, não disse como.

_ Então tanto faz para você se ela descobrir que foi armação? Ele perguntou com um sorriso maldoso no canto da boca. _ Sabe como foi que ela ficou com tudo que o pai fez né? Ai vem você e arma da mesma forma, veremos como ela irá ficar quando descobrir o que você fez. Ele disse batendo em meu ombro.

_ Não faz isso. Eu disse segurando o seu braço.

_ Então conte para ela. Ele disse me encarando. _ Antes que eu conte. Ele disse indo para a escada e começou a rir.

_ Do que você está rindo? Eu perguntei.

_ Emmett me contou que você vai morar ao lado do apartamento dele .. kk _ E agora ele te deu um soco deixando esse seu beiço de _índio Xingu_ maior ainda. Ele disse rindo.

_ Índio Xingu é o seu rabo. Eu disse sem conseguir me segurar e acabei rindo do mesmo jeito.

_ Jacob. Leah desceu as escadas me chamando.

_ Ai meu caralho! Eu esbravejei aos céus. _ Por que meu Deus por que comigo? Eu perguntei olhando para cima.

_ Eu disse que você ia se arrepender se pedisse o divórcio. Ela disse terminando de descer os últimos lances de escada.

_ Ih? Eu perguntei sem interesse.

_ Eu quero uma casa, um carro e. Seth a interrompeu.

_ Um rim ou um fígado você também não quer? Ele perguntou sério.

_ Como é que é? Ela perguntou virando para ele.

_ Eu perguntei. Ele disse descendo a escada. _ Se você não quer um rim ou até mesmo um fígado do meu irmão, já que você quer uma casa, um carro, quando o que você merece mesmo é uma porrada. Ele disse com os dentes cerrados e eu me assustei, Seth não é assim, está certo que quando saí do sério é ruim, mas ameaçar uma mulher não faz o seu gênero.

_ Você está louco? Ela perguntou indo em sua direção.

_ Faremos assim minha querida futura ex-cunhada, você fica com a roupa do corpo e as possíveis coisas que o Jake lhe deu, em troca ele não fala para o advogado que você dá para o seu irmão, o que não ajudará em nada se ele e os_"amigos"_do seu pai descobrirem do que a família Atera é formada.

_ Você está me ameaçando? Ela perguntou querendo ser forte, mas em seus olhos tinha medo.

_ Não, eu não faço isso, eu sou sempre um palhaço que só sabe fazer piada, digamos que é um _aviso._ Ele disse se aproximando dela e colocando o dedo na cara dela._ Ou você saí daqui como você entrou, ou você ficará sem nada, pois se o Jake não fizer nada para acabar com a sua graça, o _palhaço_ aqui vai fazer. Ele disse com a voz rouca e apontando para seu próprio peito. _ Beijo. Ele disse beijando a bochecha dela e indo para escada. _ Vou jogar vídeo game! Ele subiu as escadas falando e rindo e a Leah ficou estática.

_ Eu vou para a casa do meu pai. Ela disse subindo as escadas me deixando sozinho na sala.

Pov Nessie:

Emmett andava de um lado a outro do apartamento enquanto eu falava com ele, já era o quarto copo com Whisky que ele estava tomando e não tinha cara de ser o último.

_ Emm. Eu falei segurando a sua mão quando ele ameaçava a encher outro copo.

_ Pode falar sem me tocar, por favor? Ele pediu me encarando. _ Eu escuto com os ouvidos e não precisa me tocar para isso. Ele disse seco e duro.

_ Eu sei que não vai adiantar muito ficar falando.

_ Então por que você não cala a boca e vai embora? Ele me interrompeu apontando para a porta

_ Porque eu preciso que você entenda que eu não estava lhe traindo, o Black me chamou para jantar, e eu no começo não ia realmente lhe contar, entretanto decidir fazer, só que você não me deixou falar. Eu disse tentando me justificar.

_ E eu vou perguntar de novo, celular serve para que? Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Se eu lhe contasse você deixaria jantar com ele? Eu perguntei e ele começou a rir.

_ Claro que não, você não tinha nada do que ter ido jantar com ele e muito menos deixa-lo tocar em sua mão. Ele disse tomando o drink em um só gole.

_ Emm. Eu comecei a falar me aproximando dele. Ele fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

_ Para. Ele disse quando eu me aproximava. _ Para, eu não quero mais ouvir nada, eu não quero mais saber de nada, eu tentei eu juro que tentei, mas o que eu disse no restaurante foi verdade _eu não te quero mais_, sinto muito, porem eu não vou ficar brigando por você com o Black, eu sou executivo da empresa dele, querendo ou não sou um subordinado naquela merda, e da forma que o Black jogou sujo hoje já deu para perceber que se eu continuar tentando algo com você chumbo grosso virar por ai, eu até não me importaria com as _armas_ que ele usasse na guerra se eu soubesse que valeria lutar por você. Ele disse abrindo os olhos e me encarando.

_ Você está falando que eu não valho o seu esforço? Eu perguntei abismada.

_ Valia até essa noite quando você mentiu para se encontrar com o Black. Ele disse sério. _Eu ate poderia lutar por você se tivesse certeza que teria chance contra o Black, mas vendo vocês lá o jeito como você olhava para ele percebi que nunca terei você como ele apenas em uma noite teve, por mais que você diga que gosta de mim eu sei que nunca esquecera ele, e não quero sofrer tudo que já sofri uma vez de novo. Por mais que vá me doer ver vocês dois juntos eu prefiro vê-la feliz ao lado dele do que fingindo uma felicidade inexistente ao meu lado. _ Sabe o que é o mais irônico de tudo? Ele perguntou, fiquei calada não sabia se era para responder. _ Eu e o Black éramos amigos. Ele disse rindo sem humor. _ Agora nos odiamos por sua causa, seu sexo deve pegar tudo mundo mesmo, foi o Billy, eu e agora o Jake, quem será o próximo? Ele perguntou com raiva, mudando totalmente o tom amigável que ele estava usando.

_ Eu vou embora. Eu disse dando as costas para ele, eu sabia que ali já era a bebida falando, e mesmo não ouvindo as palavras _está tudo terminado_ eu sabia que era o fim do nosso namoro.

[...]

Cheguei em casa e fiz o que eu achei que não faria, chorei, chorei porque magoei o Emmett que era um homem maravilhoso comigo, chorei porque a minha vida estava um confusão dos diabos e chorei porque eu não sabia o que fazer.

_ Nessie. Claire entrou no quarto me chamando.

_ Oi. Eu disse secando as minhas lágrimas. Lembrei que eu ainda não havia lhe contado nada do Quil .

_ O porteiro disse que o Jacob está lá em baixo, o mando subir? Ele perguntou meio sem jeito.

_ Pode mandar sim. Eu disse me levantando da cama para ir dá um jeito na aparência. Ela saiu do quarto e logo depois a campainha tocou e a Claire apareceu com o Jake.

_ Eu vou sair, qualquer coisa me liga. Ela disse saindo do quarto, escutamos a porta bater em seguida virei para olhar o Jacob.

_ O que você veio fazer aqui? Eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

_ Eu vim conversar com você. Ele disse se aproximando.

_ Eu não quero conversar com você, o Emm terminou comigo por culpa sua. Eu disse deixando as lágrimas caírem de meus olhos.

_ Não chora. Ele disse se aproximando. _ Me desculpe, eu não sabia que as coisas tomariam esse rumo, eu só queria conversar com você mesmo. Ele disse se aproximando mais.

_ Por que você quer tanto falar comigo? Por que você mudou comigo da noite para o dia?

_ Porque eu estou apaixonado por voce. Ele disse se aproximando de mim.


	15. Chapter 15

Pov Nessie:

Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria me afastar dele. A forma que ele me encarava enquanto se aproximava era magnética.

Tentei ainda dá passos para trás, porem fui impedida quando ele me agarrou pela cintura e grudou as nossas bocas em um beijo gostoso – Deus como aquela boca me fez falta. Ele passou a língua sobre os meus lábios e os chupou para logo em seguida pedi passagem pela a mesma, entreabri os meus lábios para que ele explorasse a minha boca com vontade, o contato das nossas línguas me fez gemer sobre os seus lábios, recebi uma risada rouca sobre os meus.

Separamos nossas bocas e nos encaramos, seus olhos estavam negros e refletiam desejo, não aguentei e prendi os seu lábio inferior nos meus dentes e os puxei o fazendo gemer, quando soltei os mesmo ele rosnou com vontade e tomou a minha boca com mais ferocidade dessa vez. Andou comigo até a cama e depositou o meu corpo sobre a mesma, levando logo em seguida o seu sobre o meu.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo o meu corpo me proporcionando reações incríveis, ele levou uma mão em minha blusa e a tirou, arquei os braços para ajuda-lo e logo o meus seios estavam de fora, ele os contemplou com luxúria. Mantendo o contato visual comigo ele agarrou o meu seio direito e passou a ponta da língua sobre o meu mamilo eriçado, soltei um gemido sôfrego com o seu toque, ainda me encarando ele passou a língua sobre a minha auréola e arquei o meu corpo em resposta, fechei os olhos quebrando o nosso contato visual. Senti quando ele levou uma mão no meu seio direito e o acariciava enquanto usava a língua no esquerdo, invertendo os papeis ele passou a dá atenção ao direito e apertar o esquerdo.

Levei as minhas mãos em sua camisa e tirei a mesma revelando aquele corpo que me tirava o ar, não aguentei e mordi o seu peitoral quando ele se aproximou para me beijar de novo, ele gemeu com o meu gesto, um gemido safado que me fez ficar ainda mais excitada. Cravei as unhas em suas costas – Deus que homem gostoso. Ele passou a tecer beijos do meu pescoço pelos os meus seios, desceu pela a minha barriga e chegou a cós da minha calça, a tirou devagar como em uma tortura, arquei as pernas para ajuda-lo.

Ele ficou encarando o meu sexo e logo em seguida passou a mão no mesmo ainda sob a calcinha, levou as mãos na lateral da minha coxa e a tirou, quando eu estava totalmente nua ele começou a traçar beijos do meu pé, subindo pela panturrilha, chegando à coxa, onde ele teceu uma pequena mordida, em seguida subiu para o meu ventre onde teceu um chupão e desceu para o meu sexo, fazendo um caminho com a língua que parou na minha fenda.

Ele abriu bem as minhas pernas me deixando bastante acessível a ele e bem devagar senti quando ele tocou com aquela língua quente e áspera em meu sexo, arfei as costas e agarrei o lençol com força ao mesmo tempo em que soltei um gemido, senti o meu corpo todo pegar fogo. Ele chupou, mordeu o meu clitóris me levando a loucura, agarrei o seu cabelo forçando o meu ritmo e o mesmo atendeu, entretanto ele logo baixou a língua para a minha venda e a introduziu na mesma me fazendo gemer mais ainda. Senti quando o seu dedo tomou o lugar de sua língua em minha fenda e aquilo me enlouqueceu, comecei a rebolar sobre o seu dedo enquanto ele chupava o meu clitóris com aquela bendita língua.

_ Ah Jake .. Eu gemi percebendo que atingiria o orgasmo na sua boca e dedos. Quando eu gemi ai mesmo ele começou a maltratar o meu clitóris, eu pensei que não sairia viva daquela experiência.

Eu senti que eu havia me derramado em sua boca quando o meu corpo todo ficou mole e ele passou a chupar limpando o meu sexo. Com a respiração ofegante eu o puxei pelo o cabelo e fiz com que ele me beijasse sentindo o meu gosto em sua boca. Reparei que a calça dele estava bem apertada onde se localizava o seu membro. Inverti as posições e me posicionei sobre ele, sentando de pernas abertas em cima do seu membro, o contato do meu sexo dolorido e molhado de prazer mesmo que sob a calça com o seu membro me fez gemer.

Baixei o zíper da sua calça e a tire, ele me ajudou assim como fiz com ele, tirei seus sapatos e meias e subi beijando as suas pernas, não aguentei encarar aquela coxa musculosa e chupei com vontade, subindo até altura do seu membro teci uma mordia ainda sob a boxer, ele gemeu e arqueou as costas, sentei em cima do seu membro e comecei a me esfregar sobre o mesmo eu gemi e ele rosnava com aquilo, sorri maliciosamente quando ele me olhou meio bravo pela tortura. Levei as mãos em sua boxer e tirei a mesma revelando o meu prêmio, depois que tirei a sua boxer e encarei aquele membro não pude deixar de gemer.

_ Havia esquecido o quando ele era grande. Eu disse apertando o seu membro o fazendo gemer.

_ E ele está louco por você. Ele disse quase em um sussurro. Não aguentei quando ele disso aquilo.

Mordi o meu lábio inferior, segurei o seu membro na base, passei a língua pela fenda e pela extensão chegando as suas bolas, dei uma atenção especial para cada uma e depois subi roçando os dentes pelo o mesmo para logo em seguida enterrá-lo por completo na minha boca e começando um "vai e vem" com a mão e a boca, ele gemia e arqueava o quadril de encontro a minha boca, deixei que ele assumisse totalmente o controle, ele fodeu a minha boca como se fodesse o meu sexo, eu soltava gemidos enquanto o chupava que estavam os deixando louco.

_ Geme, putinha gostosa, geme no meu pau. Ele disse empurrando a minha cabeça contra o seu membro.

E aí que eu gemia mesmo o deixando louco, comecei a passar a mão que estava livre pelo o seu abdômen delicioso, senti o seu corpo ficar arrepiado e ter uns tremores estranhos, senti o seu membro inchar na minha boca e suas estocadas ficarem mais fortes.

_ E-eu vou go .. Ele não terminou a frase, pois a sua essência havia sido derramada na minha boca, limpei todo o seu membro e voltei a encara-lo.

Ele estava suado e estava vermelho e com a respiração ofegante, subi para beija-lo e ele enlaçou o meu pescoço com força e retribuiu o beijo, ficou por cima de mim e começou a se esfregar sobre o meu corpo, o seu sexo friccionando sobre o meu me fez gemer, não demorou muito o seu membro estava rígido e duro de novo – Era uma maquina do sexo aquele homem. Senti o seu membro na minha entrada e me fez gemer loucamente.

_ Eu quero você. Eu disse sobre o seu ouvido. _ Eu quero que você me arrase - quero que você me foda com vontade _John._

Quando eu disse aquilo ele rosnou freneticamente e me introduziu de uma vez só me fazendo gemer e morder o seu ombro, ele me estocava com força, com muita força e gemia ao mesmo tempo, ele apertou a minha cintura com vontade, em quanto eu enlacei as minhas pernas em sua cintura para que ele não se soltasse de mim, mordi o lábio e senti o pouco do meu sangue que logo sumiu quando ele me beijou de novo, ele rosnava que nem um animal e eu não ficava atrás nos meus gemidos.

Senti o meu corpo ter espasmos e estava ciente que o meu orgasmo estava chegando, senti o seu membro inchar dentro do meu sexo, ele deu mais duas estocadas e eu gozei freneticamente, em seguida me desesperei quando ele tirou o seu membro de dentro do meu sexo.

_ O que foi? Eu perguntei totalmente sem ar.

_ Estou sem camisinha. Ele disse ofegante já masturbando o seu sexo.

Desci da cama e fiquei de joelhos em sua frente, tirei a mão dele do seu membro, e posicionei o mesmo no meio dos meus seios, ele soltou um rosnado quando apertei os meus seios deixando o seu membro bem prensado, ele começou um "vai e vem" que eu estava adorando, aproveitei que a cabeça do seu membro chegava a minha boca e teci pequenas lambidas e às vezes mordidas na mesma, como ele estava quase lá, não demorou muito ele atingiu o ápice sobre os meus seios rosnando. Ele deixou o seu corpo cair sobre a cama de costas e eu deitei em seu lado.

_ Por que você tem que ser tão gostoso? Eu perguntei mordendo o seu ombro. Ele só deu uma risada rouca e sexy e me puxou para os seus braços, não sei nem em que momento eu dormi, porem dormi em seus braços me trouxe lembranças boas da nossa primeira vez juntos.

[...]

_ Nessie. Escutei alguém bater na porta do quarto. Forcei abrir os meus olhos e eu estava deitada sobre o peitoral do Jake, seu corpo coberto por uma parte do lençol – ele era realmente lindo. _ Nessie. Constatei que era a Claire que me chamava, levantei vesti a camisa do Jake e abrir a porta.

_ Oi Claire. Eu disse sorridente demais, ela virou os olhos com o meu sorriso.

_ São 07h, acho que vocês já estão atrasados. Ela disse saindo em direção da sala.

_ Jake. Eu o chamei sacudindo o sue corpo. Ele só fez se virar na cama. _ Jake. Chamei de novo e ele só resmungou. _ JAKE! Tive que gritar dessa vez.

_ O que foi? Ele resmungou mal humorado.

_ São 07h estamos atrasados. Eu disse indo tomar banho.

[...]

_ Tem certeza que você não irá passar em casa para trocar de roupa? Eu perguntei enquanto ele dirigia para a empresa.

_ Eu estou feio? Ele perguntou fazendo bico.

_ Claro que não, porem seu irmão, leia-se Sam não gostara de vê-lo assim. Eu disse apontando para as suas roupas. Ele só fez rir.

_ Deixa que com o Sam eu me entendo. Ele disse voltando a dá atenção para o transito.

[...]

Chegamos à empresa ele estacionou na _vaga dele_ no estacionamento da empresa e seguimos para o elevador. Não podia negar que eu estava com um sorriso super bobo nos lábios.

A porta do elevador abriu e entramos no mesmo, logo ele me agarrou e prensou o meu corpo sobre a "parede" do mesmo, ele desceu com a mão para a minha bunda e apertou me fazendo gemer. Parei na hora, pois escutei alguém rindo dentro de elevador, olhei e o Emm estava de costas para a gente.

_ Bom dia Emm. Eu disse me soltando do Jake que me olhou com cara feia. Emm não respondeu e nem olhou na minha cara.

_ Bom dia McCarty. Jake falou com deboche e dessa vez fui eu quem fez cara feia. A porta do elevador abriu e o Emm saiu tão rápido quanto entrou no elevador. _ _Bom dia Emm._Jake imitou a minha voz com deboche.

_ Algum problema? Eu perguntei lhe encarando.

_ Todos do mundo, como que você chama um ex-namorado seu de Emm na minha frente? Ele perguntou exaltado.

_ Ah Jake menos. Eu disse o deixando sozinho indo em direção da minha sala, ele até tentou me seguir só que foi interceptado por um funcionário da empresa, segui o meu caminho até a minha sala sentindo os seus olhos em mim.

_ Bom dia Kim. Eu a cumprimentei com um sorriso.

_ Explica tudo, Emm passou aqui com uma cara de poucos amigos, estava esperando você chegar arrasada, contudo você chegou sorrindo o que aconteceu? Contei a história com o pouco de tempo que eu tinha, ela não sabia se ria ou ficava séria. Fomos interrompidas pelo o Emm.

_ Kim, você sabe me dizer se o Seth já entrevistou alguém para ocupar o cargo de secretária? Ele perguntou somente olhando para a Kim.

_ Ele vai entrevistar hoje Emm. Ela disse sorrindo.

_ Obrigado Kim. Ele disse sorrindo sem graça.

_ Emm. Eu voltei a chama-lo.

_ McCarty Cullen, meu nome é McCarty. Ele disse seco indo em direção da sua sala.

[...]

O dia tirando os encontros com o Emmett foram tranquilos. Trabalhar com o Jake dá realmente trabalho, prestar atenção nos papeis com ele na minha frente era um martírio. Por volta das 16h Jake e eu deixamos a empresa.

_ Vamos passa lá em casa depois vamos para o meu apartamento. Ele disse prestando atenção no transito.

_ Eu vou esperar no carro, não vou entra na sua casa.

_ Por quê? Ele perguntou e olhando com ar confuso.

_ Seu pai. Foi só o que eu disse e ele respirou fundo.

_ Ele não está em casa Nessie, para falar a verdade eu não sei nada do meu pai há alguns dias. Ele disse pegando o celular.

_ Você vai mesmo usar isso enquanto dirige? Perguntei cruzando os braços.

_ Um segundo. Ele respondeu intercalando olhares do celular para o trânsito discou o número e colocou no viva voz, dois toques depois Sam atendeu.

_ Sam, você tem notícias do Bill? Ele perguntou e logo em seguida veio à resposta.

__ Não sei nada dele Jake._

_ Okay, resolvemos isso depois. Ele disse desligando o celular e passando a mão pelos os cabelos.

_ Será que o Seth não sabe dele? Eu perguntei, pois o achei preocupado.

_ Não. Ele respondeu seco e resolvi não perguntar mais nada. Uns minutos depois ele estava estacionando na garagem da casa dele. Adentramos a mesma de mãos dadas.

_ Boa tarde meu Fil.. A senhora que veio nos cumprimentar parou de falar quando viu que estávamos de mãos dadas. _ Perdi alguma coisa? Ela perguntou com o olhar divertido.

_ Sue, essa aqui é a Renesmee, a minha namorada. – adorei como aquilo soou _minha namorada-_Mesmo que não tenha sido um pedido formal. _ E Nessie, essa é a Sue minha segunda mãe. Vi quando seus olhos se encheram de água.

_ Prazer Sue, Renesmee. Eu a cumprimentei.

_ Prazer filha. Ela disse me abraçando, fiquei meio sem reação na hora.

_ Sue, voce já arrumou as minhas coisas? Jake perguntou indo a geladeira pegar algo.

_ Já, está tudo nas caixas, você vai hoje mesmo? Ela perguntou meio triste.

_ Vou. Ele disse pegando uma garrafa d'água. – Vamos Nessie. Eu comecei a segui-lo.

_ Fiquem pelo menos para o jantar. Ela fez uma cara de pidona e ele riu.

_ Okay. Ele disse depositando um beijo na testa dela e me pegando pela mão.

[...]

Por volta das 19h Sue nos avisou que o jantar estava pronto e não preciso nem falar que a situação foi um tanto quanto constrangedora. Sentar a mesma mesa do que o Sam - que chegou logo depois de nós em casa é muito ruim.

Ele parece que está sempre de mau humor é um horror, ainda bem que tinha o Seth, mas nem ele hoje andava muito bem, jogando umas piadinhas estranhas às quais estavam deixando o Jake de cara feia.

_ A senhora quer ajuda dona Sue? Eu perguntei pegando o meu prato e o do Jake.

_ Que isso filha não precisa. Ela disse meio sem graça.

_ Eu lhe ajudo Eu disse ignorando o seu não. Se eu ficasse mais um pouco naquela mesa o Sam seria capaz de arrancar a minha cabeça fora.

Fui ajudar a Sue com a louça, na real fui colocar na máquina de lavar. Estávamos conversando quando fomos interrompidas por uma voz grossa que transparecia raiva ecoando na cozinha.

_ O que essa prostituta está fazendo aqui? Virei só para confirmar a minha suspeita.

Billy estava irreconhecível, os cabelos que viviam sempre aparados estavam enormes, a babar também e o olhar dele era macabro, ele andou na minha direção com fúria e agarrou o meu queixo.

_ Vou perguntar só mais uma vez, o que você está fazendo na minha casa? Ele perguntou antes de depositar um tapa com força na minha face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pov Jake:**

Da sala de jantar escutei a Sue gritar algo do tipo – _Solta ela_. E sem pensar duas vezes corri em direção da cozinha. Quando adentrei a mesma meu coração parou um compasso, meu pai estava agarrando a Nessie pelos os cabelos e a mesma tinha um filete de sangue saindo do canto da boca.

Minha visão ficou vermelha na hora, não enxerguei muita coisa, quando reparei já tinha voado no meu pai e estava deferindo socos atrás de socos em sua face, senti braços tentando me agarrar, mas com a fúria que eu estava não isso não era possível.

Só parei realmente quando escutei a Sue gritar o meu nome, em um rompante eu havia saído do transe que estava e soltei o meu pai no chão com a cara toda fodida.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi sair da cozinha com a Nessie e cair fora daquela casa que era regada de mentiras, porem a razão prevaleceu e eu dei a mão para ajudar o meu pai levantar do chão, entretanto recebi um soco de volta, era o segundo que eu tomava em menos de dois dias no mesmo lugar, sua ação provocou a minha segunda reação o agarrei pelo o maxilar e o encarei com todo ódio que na hora me consumia.

_ Você tem exatamente cinco minutos para sair dessa casa antes que eu perca a minha cabeça, e dessa vez gritos não serão o suficiente para que eu pare. Eu disse soltando o seu maxilar e dando dois passos para trás. Recebi uma risada em resposta.

_ Sua casa? Ele perguntou com deboche passando a mão pela boca. _ Que eu saiba tudo isso aqui é meu. Ele encarava-me com ódio – Mais acredito que o meu olhar não era diferente._ Você está namorando com ela? Ele perguntou levantando-se do chão.

_ Cinco minutos. Eu avisei de novo.

_ O que faz você pensar que eu vou sair da minha casa? Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. _ Pois se você esqueceu a casa a minha. Ele lembrou-me novamente que a casa era dele.

Ele passou as mãos pelo o nariz, e aquele foi o sinal de que ele estava completamente chapado.

_ Pai. Sam chamou a sua atenção, porem ele não deu ouvidos.

_ Você está namorando com ela? A pergunta foi repetida, só que dessa vez ele apontou na direção da Nessie.

_ Não é da sua conta. Eu rebati indo em direção da Nessie.

_ Você gosta de puta agora? Ele perguntou rindo. _ Passou a ter compaixão por essa espécie depois que descobriu que a sua mãe não prestava? Ele parecia louco falando tudo aquilo, e a Nessie arregalou os olhos com o que tinha acabado de escutar fazendo o meu pai soltar uma gargalhada.

_ Pai, não é legal discuti isso na frente de pessoas que não são da família. Sam disse tentando acalma-lo.

_ E você é da família Sam? Percebi que cada palavra havia ferido o Sam. _ Você é da família Sam? Ele tornou a perguntar, pois não recebeu a resposta. _ Você não passa de um filho de uma prostituta com um cara que era um mauricinho viciado em drogas que nem para ser o seu pai prestava, e ainda foi morto pela a sua própria mãe, pois o Atera pode ter puxado o gatilho, mas quem o matou foi a sua mãe. Ele disse dando dois passos para perto do Sam.

_ Viciado por viciado você também é Billy. Sam revidou – pensei que ele fosse ficar calado, mas sua expressão mostrava que ele não teria compaixão pelo o Billy se o mesmo continuasse com os insultos.

_ BASTARDO! Billy gritou com raiva pelo o troco que o Sam havia lhe dado. _ ESCÓRIA! Ele continuava gritando insultos e se aproximando do Sam que não arredou os pés do lugar. Emily estava com os olhos arregalados.

_ Agora já chega Billy. Seth se aproximou dele e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, ele levou os olhos para as mãos do Seth. _ É o que? Seth perguntou o encarando. _ Agora não posso mais tocar em você? _ Ou eu também não sou o seu filho? Ele perguntou ficando bravo.

_ Tenho as minhas dúvidas. Billy murmurou fazendo o Seth ri.

_ Somos dois. Ele rebateu tentando empurrar o meu pai para a sala.

_ Eu vou embora. Ele disse se soltando do Seth.

_ Pai, não é legal dirigi assim. Sam o advertiu mesmo depois do que ele havia falado, prova de que ele realmente o amava. Contudo Billy só lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e saiu em direção da garagem.

_ Alguém tem que impedi-lo. Emily nos avisou. Porem ninguém fez nada.

_ Ele vai ter que se internado de novo. Sue disse com os olhos cheios de água.

_ É isso ou ele vai acabar matando alguém. Sam disse meio seco.

_ Sam. Eu o chamei só que ele saiu da cozinha sem me dá ouvidos.

[...]

Depois da pequena discussão eu peguei as últimas coisas que faltavam para mandar para o meu apartamento e coloquei no meu carro. Despedi-me dos meus irmãos, da Emily, Sue e do meu sobrinho e fui para o apartamento com a Nessie.

Nossa ida foi silenciosa, eu não estava muito a fim de conversar e ela percebeu isso e não fez nem uma pergunta, porem o seu olhar estava vago e quem não aguentou ficar calado fui eu.

_ O que você está pensando? Eu perguntei intercalando olhares do transito para ela. A mesma continuou na mesma posição e nem me encarou. _ Nessie? Eu a chamei.

_ Desculpe Jake. Ela disse passando a mão pelo o rosto. _ Desde quando o Billy está daquele jeito? Ela perguntou séria.

_ Algum tempo. Eu respondi sem ter certeza do tempo em que ele andava já naquela vida.

_ E vocês não vão fazer nada para ajuda-lo? Ela perguntou séria.

_ O que você quer que eu faça? Eu perguntei alterando um pouco a minha voz._ O cara é um mentiroso desgraçado que fodeu com a vida de todo mundo naquela casa. Eu disse com raiva.

_ Mais é o seu pai. Ela disse calma, depois voltou sua atenção para as casas que passavam pela sua janela.

É ele era o meu pai apesar de tudo, ela tinha razão, não era porque a nossa família era uma mentira que eu deveria deixar o meu pai se acabar com as drogas e bebidas, eu teria que fazer algo, o problema era conseguir internar aquele homem.

[...]

Depois da conversa que tivemos no carro e de arrumar algumas coisas no apartamento resolvemos deitar para assistir televisão. Eu tinha outra coisa em mente, não ficaria com uma mulher daquela do meu lado sem fazer nada.

Então comecei fazer carinhos de leve em seu braço, mas não senti reação nenhuma vindo dela e aquilo me deixou preocupado.

_ O que aconteceu? Dei-me por vencido.

_ Nada. A resposta não foi nem um pouco convincente.

_ Por que eu acho que você está mentindo? Ela suspirou profundamente e sentou no sofá.

_ Estou preocupada com o seu pai. Ela falou com os olhos sinceros.

_ Preocupada? Você já viu como a sua boca está? Perguntei tocando a lateral de seu lábio inferior que estava inchado e roxo.

_ Jake ele estava transtornado, acusou até o Sam de não ser filho dele. Ela falou espantada.

_ Mais ele não é filho dele Nessie. Eu respondi suspirando longamente. _ Sam é filho de um homem chamado Joshua Uley, que como você ouviu foi morto a pedido da minha mãe pelo o Atera que é pai da Leah e do Quil. Suspirei com raiva daquilo, não queria que ela soubesse a sujeira que era a minha família.

_ Hey! Ela disse colocando as mãos em meus cabelos dando um afago nos mesmos. _ Não fica assim, toda família tem o seus problemas. O sorriso dela era terno e acolhedor.

_ Eu abominei tanto o local que o meu pai administrava e eu sou filho de uma garota de programa você acredita? Nem eu acreditava naquilo imagina ela.

_ Acredito. Ela respondeu como se desculpasse. _ Eu sei da história da sua mãe desde que eu comecei a sair com o seu pai, só não sabia que o Billy fazia uso de drogas.

_ Ele tinha parado há muito tempo. Respondi meio surpreso por ela saber da história da minha mãe. _ Agora ele descobriu umas coisas sobre a minha mãe.

_ Como, por exemplo? Ela perguntou se aninhando em meu colo.

_ Como, por exemplo, um caso com o pai da Leah. A vontade era de me esconder.

_ Entendo o quanto isso deve ter o deixado louco, ele é completamente apaixonado pela a sua mãe.

_ Não sei se é ainda, não sei nem se é o mesmo Billy com quem a minha mãe casou, a verdade é que eu não sei realmente quem são os meus pais, vivi esse tempo todo achando que a minha vida era um máximo e em menos de segundos descobrir que nunca fomos uma família.

_ Hey! Ela me reprendeu. _ Não fala assim, é só uma fase ruim, como eu disse todo mundo tem problemas, e de uma coisa acho que você não pode reclamar.

_ É do que? Perguntei com o tom acima do que eu queria.

_ Mesmo com todas as mentiras sua mãe amava vocês e o com o seu pai não é diferente, ele pode está fora de controle agora, mas ele precisa de vocês, e você verá que assim que ele reabilitar-se vocês voltaram a ser feliz de novo, só não sei se ele vai me quere por perto. Ela fez uma tentativa de piada que não foi engraçada.

_ Aí dele se não querer. Eu disse com raiva.

_ Hey Jake, estou falando sério, para que tanta raiva _meu amor? _Juro que não escutei mais nada depois do _meu amor._ Devorei a sua boca em um beijo lascivo, segurei os seus cabelos com força trouxe a sua boca mais para perto da minha.

A puxei com vontade para o meu colo e a mesma trançou as pernas na minha cintura me apertando em sinal de posse, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava os meus cabelos com força me dando prazer com aquele ato, á última coisa que eu senti ali foi dor. Levei a mão por baixo de sua blusa e acariciei seu seio a fazendo gemer sobre os meus lábios. Estava descendo a mão para as suas coxas quando a campainha tocou.

_ Fingi que nada aconteceu. Eu falei sobre os seus lábios, contudo a pessoa que estava na porta parecia não querer ir embora, pois apertava a campainha persistentemente.

_ É melhor atender Jake. Ela disse com a respiração ofegante tentando se soltar de mim.

_ Não é nada, logo vai embora. Respondi a puxando para mais um beijo que foi respondido. A pessoa na porta passou a proferir batidas na mesma, e essas não eram nada baixas.

_ Jake. Ela gemeu o meu nome tentando me pedir para parar.

_ Porra! O cara não pode nem foder em paz! Eu vociferei a tirando do meu colo e ficando em pé.

_ Jake. Ela me chamou de novo.

_ Fala? Perguntei passando as mãos pelo o cabelo. Ela apontou na direção do meu membro e só aí entendi. Eu estava trajando uma calça de moletom e o meu membro estava totalmente ereto sob a mesma.

_ Ainda tem isso. Eu falei pegando uma almofada no sofá e tentando pensar coisas ruins – pensa na Leah. Esse era o meu mantra, não tinha pessoa mais brochante do que ela.

Andei até a porta, antes de abrir a mesma conferir se o meu _amigo _estava bem, como eu havia pensado Leah é um santo remédio quando a missão é brochar. Abrir a porta já pronto a xingar a pessoa que havia me atrapalhado com a Nessie, mas parei na hora.

Emily estava parada na porta com os olhos vermelhos, parecia que havia chorado. Brian em seu colo estava normal, mas a expressão que a Emily carregava era de dor e estranha ao mesmo tempo.

_ O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei lhe encarando.

_ J-Jake. Ela começou a falar só que engasgou com os soluços.

_Jake. Nessie apareceu, pois havia escutado a Emily.

_ Entra Emily. Eu a peguei pelo o braço e a coloquei para dentro de casa. Ela sentou no sofá agarrada com o Brad e aquilo já estava me deixando doido e a vontade era de sacudi-la e gritar para que falasse o que estava acontecendo.

_ J-Jake. Ela começou. _ Eu não sei nem como lhe falar isso. Ela disse secando os olhos.

_ Pelo amor de Deus Emy fala logo. Eu disse lhe encarando.

_ E-Ele foi encontrado. Emy não falava coisa com coisa em minha opinião e aquilo estava me matando, pensei no Sam no Seth, eu não sabia o que pensar, na Rach que está grávida.

_ Emy. Nessie ficou de joelhos em sua frente. _ Você precisa se acalmar, respira fundo e quando estiver preparada você conta. Ela disse sorrindo para Emy e aquilo pareceu ser o incentivo.

_ Billy foi encontrado morto no apartamento dele. Ela falou tudo atropelando as palavras.

Nessie colocou a mão na boca e seus olhos ficaram cheios de água, ela começou a fazer perguntas a Emily, só que eu não escutava nenhuma delas, pois um sentimento de raiva se apossou dentro de mim, mas eu não sabia porque daquele sentimento, contudo nada me preparou para o próximo e pior sentimento que tomou conta do meu ser, _a culpa._


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Nessie:

Eu não sabia o que fazer naquela hora, Emily estava aos prantos no sofá e o Jake estava completamente sem reação, seus olhos eram vagos.

Andei em direção da Emily para lhe abraçar, mas ela fez sinal de não com o dedo e apontou em direção do Jake, virei para lhe encarar e o meu coração parou um compasso, ele estava com as mãos no peito, como se o seu coração estivesse lhe apertando e as lágrimas caíam sobre o seu rosto, o choro era mudo e intenso ao mesmo tempo, então eu entendi o que estava acontecendo ele estava sentindo _culpa_ o pior dos sentimentos.

Andei em sua direção e o abracei, mesmo que o seu primeiro ato foi tentar me afastar, eu lutei e por fim consegui o que queria lhe envolvi em meus braços, tentei passar naquele abraço mudo tudo que eu queria lhe falar, que eu estava ao seu lado para o que ele precisasse. Ele me agarrou com vontade e doeu em mim senti a dor transparecendo em seus olhos.

_ Eu matei o meu pai! Ele falou dando um soco no sofá. _ EU MATEI O MEU PAI! Ele gritou e aquilo me assustou.

_ Para com isso. Eu disse o sacudindo. _ Você não fez nada. Eu disse com firmeza. _ Seu pai procurou por esse fim, é trágico, mas foi ele quem procurou. Eu disse tentando fazer com que ele voltasse a si.

_ Eu tive chances de ajuda-lo, ao invés disso eu deixei o ódio me consumir. Ele disse ficando de pé. _ EU MATEI O MEU PAI! Ele gritou dando um soco na parte superior da mesa de centro e eu dei um pulo, pois o mesmo quebrou o vidro e consequentemente cortou a mão.

O sangue jorrava da mão do Jake e aquilo já estava me deixando assustada. Quanto mais ele mexia-se mais o sangue saia.

_ Emily. Chamei uma Emily que tentava controlar um Brad que estava aos prantos pelo o ato do tio. _ Emily foco! Eu a agarrei pelos os ombros. _ Você veio de carro?

_ Não. Ela respondeu assustada. _ Vim de táxi.

_ Okay! Tem o carro do Jake, mas eu não tenho carteira e não sei dirigir. Eu constatei passando a mão pelos os cabelos. _ Jake. Chamei o mesmo que estava sentado do sofá todo cheio de sangue sujando tudo, reparei que os seus lábios estavam ficando brancos pela a perda de sangue.

Corri até o quarto e peguei o primeiro pano que vi por cima da cama. Cheguei à sala e envolvi a mão do Jake com a toalha.

_ Faz pressão. Eu ordenei, mas ele parecia meio fraco.

_– O que eu ia fazer? -_Eu parecia à única com controle naquele apartamento se ao menos eu conhecesse alguém.

_ Emm. Eu gritei saindo porta a fora do apartamento. Respirei fundo e comecei a bater forte na mesma, torcendo para que ele estivesse ali.

Demorou um pouco mais ele abriu a porta, sua primeira reação foi me olhar com nojo e desprezo, porem ele olhou que as minhas mãos estavam sujas de sangue e a roupa também.

_ O que aquele imbecil fez com você? Ele perguntou pegando as minhas mãos.

_ Não foi comigo o problema Emm. Eu disse tentando respirar. _ O Billy foi encontrado morto e o Jake perdeu o controle deu um soco na mesa quebrou a mesma e está perdendo sangue demais. Eu falei tudo rápido reparando que ele só arregalava os olhos. _ Eu sei que você me odeia, mas eu preciso de você, ele está branco eu não sei dirigi eu preciso leva-lo a um hospital Emm, eu não posso perdê-lo. Constatei que eu estava chorando.

_ Vai pegar ele. Emm ordenou entrando em sua casa.

Corri para o apartamento e a Emily estava gritando com o Jake

_ Não dorme Jake, abre os olhos. Ela gritava o sacudindo e aquilo só me deixou ainda mais desesperada.

_ JAKE! Eu gritei batendo em sua face, ele abriu um pouco os olhos. _ Fica comigo! Isso é uma ordem. Eu mandei e ele fez força para ficar com os olhos abertos.

Emm Adentrou o apartamento, reparei que ele havia colocado uma camisa e veio com um tipo de corda, e envolveu a mesma na toalha que eu coloquei. Pegou o Jake no ombro como se o mesmo não pesasse nada.

_ Vamos. Ele falou saindo com o Jake nos ombros.

[...]

_ Ele perdeu muito sangue e foi submetido a uma transfusão de sangue, e agora encontrasse estável. O douto veio nos avisar na sala de espera.

Seth, Sam, Rach, Emily e Paul estavam em um canto com a Sue e eu estava sentada em outra parte do hospital lhes observando. Emm estava em pé com as roupas cheios de sangue também. Andei perto dele e coloquei as mãos em seu braço, ele levantou o olhar em minha direção.

_ Obrigada. Eu disse com a voz embargada.

_ Que isso. Ele disse sorrindo sem graça.

_ Se não fosse por você ele, ele. Eu não conseguir dizer as palavras. Me surpreendi quando o Emm me abraçou com força.

_ Desculpe por tudo que eu lhe disse aquele dia, eu errei. Ele lamentava.

_ Você não errou. Eu o corrigi. _ Você estava em seu direito, quem errou fui eu. Eu disse lhe olhando nos olhos.

_ No direito ou não, não foi essa a educação que a minha mãe me deu. Ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça. _ Você ainda vai precisar de mim? Ele perguntou. Olhei em direção do Black's e eu estava meio avulso em tudo aquilo, então resolvi ir embora.

_ Você poderia me dá uma carona? Eu perguntei e ele assentiu.

Comecei ir em direção da porta com o Emm quando escutei o Sam me chamar.

_ Renesmee. Ele disse com a voz grave. _ Obrigado. Ele pediu e eu assenti com a cabeça indo em direção da rua.

Pov Jake:

Acordei em um hospital e não sabia nem como aquilo havia acontecido. Fique surpreso em saber que eu estava me sentindo fraco e por pura infantilidade de um ato mal pensado.

_ Cadê a Nessie? Perguntei ao Seth.

_ Foi para casa com o Emmett. Ele respondeu e não pude evitar trincar os dentes. _ Pode parar com isso, pois se não fosse o McCarty você estaria morto agora. Seth disse bravo.

_ Seth como ele. Eu não consegui terminar.

_ Aparentemente ele fez de propósito. Seth disse seco.

_ Propósito? Perguntei espantado.

_ Ele deixou um bilhete Jake, falando que nada mais valia apena então os vizinhos escutaram barulhos vindos do apartamento dele e quando conseguiram arrombar já era tarde, o apartamento estava destruído e ele estava morto.

_ Qual foi à causa? Perguntei suspeitando da mesma.

_ Overdose. Seth respondeu. _ Ele fez o uso de tudo junto, até remédio antidepressivos os quais ninguém sabia da existência.

_ E agora Seth? Perguntei passando a mão pelos os cabelos.

_ Vamos enterra-lo e seguir a vida. Ele disse seco demais. Seth estava estranho.

_ O que aconteceu Seth? Perguntei lhe encarando, sua expressão era dura.

_ Nada. Só quero resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Ele disse saindo do quarto.

[...]

Quinze dias depois..

_ Jake. Seth adentrou o escritório me chamando.

_ Já chegou? Perguntei referindo-me ao advogado que leria o testamento do meu pai.

_ Ainda não. Seth disse sentando-se em uma cadeira em minha frente. _ Quero conversar com você sobre outra coisa. Ele disse sério.

_ Mais problemas não, pelo amor de Deus. Supliquei.

_ Eu quero saber se você já contou para a Nessie que você armou para o fim do namoro dela com o Emmett.

_ Esse assunto de novo Seth, porra ainda não cansou? Perguntei bebericando o meu drink.

_ Não, ainda mais agora, depois desses dias que ela lhe ajudou e o McCarty também. Foi à resposta dele.

_ Ela não vai me perdoar. Constatei a verdade.

_ Não perdoará mesmo se descobrir pela a boca de outra pessoa. Ele estava certo, eu não podia negar.

_ Não sei como fazer isso. Respondi nervoso.

_ Simples. Ele disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito. _ _"Nessie, você sabe que quando estamos apaixonados cometemos erros os quais não nos orgulhamos, e eu infelizmente cometi um desses, eu sabia que o Emmett estaria no restaurante, e deu no que deu ele nos pegou juntos"._ Seth fez uma imitação péssima da minha voz

Escutei barulho vindo do corredor e reparei que a porta estava meio aberta, corri em direção da mesma, mas não tinha mais ninguém no corredor.

_ Vou tentar! Eu respondi voltando a sentar na cadeira.

[...]

_ Bom começaremos aqui a leitura do testamento do senhor Billy Black. O advogado do meu pai começou a falar. _ "Eu, Billy Black, me encontrando no meu perfeito juízo e entendimento, livre de qualquer coação, deliberei fazer esse meu testamento particular, como efetivamente o faço, sem constrangimento, em presença de três testemunhas, Senhores Paul Lahote, Daniel Smith e Steven Cooper, que se acham todas reunidas em minha residência, na Rua Lincon nº556, na cidade de Los Angeles, Estado da Califórnia, no qual exaro minha última vontade, pela forma e maneira seguinte: Sou americano, viúvo, com 58 anos de idade, resolvo lavrar o presente testamento particular para dispor de meus bens para após a minha morte da seguinte forma: Deixo para Sam Black meu filho mais velho 25% das ações da Black's Company mais a casa de praia de Zuma Beach, em Malibu mais 25% da minha herança somando o total de 1 milhão de reais. Deixo para a minha filha Rachel Black também a quantia de 25% das ações da Black's Company, o apartamento onde eu residia mais 25% da minha herança somando o total de 1 milhão de reais. Deixo para o meu filho Jacob Black 25% das ações da Black's Company mais a minha boate denominada The Ladys, lembrando que está extremamente proibida a venda da propriedade deixo também o total de 25% da minha herança totalizando 1 milhão de reais. Por último, mas não menos importante deixo para o meu filho Seth Black 25% das ações da Black's Company mais a casa de Los Angeles mais 25% da minha herança somando o total de 1 milhão de reais. Deixo os meus carros e bens superficiais a critérios do meus filhos para dividi-los igualmente. Assinado Billy Black. O Advogado terminou de ler nos mostrando as assinaturas das testemunhas. _ Senhor Seth. O Advogado se aproximou do Seth. _ Seu pai pediu para lhe entregar isso aqui. Ele disse entregando um papel na mão do Seth.

O mesmo começou a ler o papel e seus olhos eram inexpressíveis do começo ao fim. Ao final ele pegou o papel e colocou no bolso do paletó.

_ O que foi Seth? Sam perguntou se aproximando do Seth.

_ Nada demais. Ele disse rindo, mas havia um pouco de tristeza em seus olhos. _ Só o que eu já desconfiava. Ele acrescentou.

_ Como o que? Eu perguntei sem entender aquelas palavras.

_ Como que eu também não sou filho do Black. Ele disse rindo.

_ Como é que é? Rachel perguntou nervosa.

_ Calma Rach. Seth foi para o seu lado para acalma-la. _ Eu ainda sou o seu irmão. Ele disse rindo. _ Dona Sarah ainda é a minha mãe. Ele disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

_ E quem seria o seu pai? Ela perguntou lhe olhando com dó.

_ Atera. Ele disse fazendo careta.

_ Você é irmão da Leah? Sam perguntou com sorriso torto nos lábios.

_ Puta que pariu, não tinha me tocado. Ele disse espantado nos fazendo rir.

_ E você ficou com a boate. Seth disse rindo. Meu sorriso na hora sumiu. _ E não vai poder se desfazer da mesma. Ele ria de debruçar na cadeira.

_ Puta merda. Eu não havia me tocado que aquilo era verdade. Ele deixou para mim justo o que eu mais odeio aquela boate a ainda não poderia vendê-la.

_ Eu não quero aquilo. Eu falei olhando em direção do Sam.

_ Nem olha para mim que eu também não quero. Ele foi curto e grosso.

_ Deixa comigo que eu cuido dela. Seth disse.

_ Nem pensar. Rachel falou fazendo careta. _ Você junto daquelas meninas não vai dá certo, melhor coisa a fazer é fechar, já que ele não falou nada a respeito. Rachel havia encontrado a solução.

_ Fechar? Seth perguntou incrédulo. _ Agora que eu poderia colocar os pés lá vocês querem fecha-la?

_ Eu não quero saber de você andando por lá enquanto o Jake não fechar a boate, você está me ouvindo? O tom da Rach era autoritário, Billy havia feito _escola_.

_ Está preconceituosa agora Rach? Seth perguntou com deboche.

_ Preconceituosa? Eu? Nunca, esqueceu que eu vivia lá?

_ Porque o seu esposo trabalhava lá e você tinha que ficar de olho no garanhão.

_ Me coloca de fora dessa aí cara. Paul se manifestou pela primeira vez na tarde. Fazendo-nos rir.

_ Uma coisa tenho que admitir, vou dormi mais aliviada agora que o Paul não precisa mais ficar lá. Rach disse suspirando fundo.

Apesar dos apesares a família estava bem. Agora eu teria que contar para a Nessie que eu havia armado.


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Nessie:

_ Como é que é? Você quer vender a boate? Eu perguntei incrédula perante o que o Jake estava me contando.

_ Eu odeio aquilo lá Nessie. Ele respondeu fazendo careta.

_ Eu sei que você odeia, mas tem pessoas que dependem daquilo.

_ Pensei que você não gostasse das meninas de lá? Essa foi à desculpa dele.

_ Não gosto, nunca me ajudaram em nada, mas tem mulheres ali que possuem filhos e os sustentam pelo o trabalho na boate.

_ O que você quer que eu faça? Não tenho talento para ser cafetão, na faculdade não me ensinaram a lhe dá com garota de programa. Ele falou com nojo.

_ Bom saber disso. Eu revidei com raiva do que ele havia falado.

_ Não foi isso que eu quis falar. Ele levantou vindo em minha direção.

_ Você e suas manias de esquecer que eu já trabalhei lá.

_ Trabalhou, passado.

_ Mais eu já lhe disse que o meu passado eu não posso apagar, seu pai conheceu a sua mãe ali.

_ Não ouse. Ele falou apontando o dedo na minha direção.

_ Quando você aceitará a verdade Jacob? Perguntei ficando estressada já com aquela mania dele.

_ Não tenho que aceitar verdade nenhuma, a verdade é _"Meu pai conheceu a minha mãe em um momento em que ela precisava e ponto final."_ Ele foi taxativo no que havia dito. Suspirei fundo. _ Eu não gosto daquilo e não vou mantê-la.

_ Jake que vantagem você tem de fechar um clube daquele? Você já viu quanto o seu pai tira de lá?

_ Que vantagem eu tenho de manter um bordel aberto? Ele revidou. _ E não preciso do dinheiro de lá, eu tenho a empresa.

_ Você sabia que o dinheiro que o seu pai deixou para você ele construiu com a boate? Perguntei e ele começou a rir em deboche.

_ Pelo amor de Deus Nessie, não surta, a empresa do meu pai lucra mais do que qualquer coisa, aquele troço nunca deu dinheiro, era mais por prazer.

_ Eu ajudei o Billy uma vez quando ele precisou com as finanças e constatei que em um mês o seu pai faturou 500 mil reais com a casa. Eu falei e o sorriso dele sumiu. _ Metade do dinheiro que ele deixou para você. Eu disse com vitória.

_ Isso não me fará mudar de ideia, e além do mais a empresa rende muito mais, pois eu, o Seth e o Sam inovamos os negócios. Ele falou cheio de si.

_ É isso! Eu gritei e ele arregalou os olhos.

_ Isso o que? Ele perguntou.

_ Inovar! Ele pareceu não entender. _ Você não quer um local aonde as pessoas se prostituem tudo bem, mas podem

os fazer algo diferente, um local para os casais, só entraria casais lá Jake.

_ Você está me propondo abrir uma casa de swing? Ele perguntou incrédulo.

_ É Jake, podemos colocar só entrada de casais, shows ao vivo tipo do filme _burlesque_tanto com homens quanto com mulheres. Eu disse rindo. _ Admita que seria uma boa.

_ Burlesque? Aquele filme que você me obrigou assistir enquanto você elogiava e babava pelo o _Eric Dane?_ Ele perguntou fazendo careta.

_ Esse mesmo. Fariamos shows com homens mulheres e teria a parte mais íntima.

_ Não sei. Ele disse meio pensativo.

_ Jake você não pode simplesmente fechar aquilo e deixar um monte de gente sem emprego isso é injustiça.

_ Okay! Faremos assim, eu vou pensar e depois lhe dou a resposta. _ Agora chega de assunto sobre boate que isso já encheu o meu saco.

_ Okay! Vamos falar sobre umas contas... Ele me agarrou com força e prensou o meu corpo contra a parede.

_ Nem boate, nem conta o assunto que quero com você é outro. Ele disse tecendo uma mordida no meu lábio. Nosso amasso não durou muito, pois batidas foram proferidas na porta. _ Cacete! Ele resmungou se soltando de mim e indo abrir a porta.

_ Fala Carla. Ele falou para a secretária dele.

_ Senhor Black a senhorita Clearwater está aqui. Ela anunciou.

_ O que ela quer? Ele perguntou bravo.

_ Disse que é assunto sobre o divórcio.

_ Okay, mande-a entrar. Ele deu permissão. _ Sinto muito. Ele veio em minha direção me abraçar.

_ Sem problemas. Eu disse depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

_ Como é lindo o amor. A tal Leah entrou no escritório falando.

_ Vejo você depois. Eu disse saindo da sala.

O que aquela desgraçada queria?

Pov Jake:

_ Fala logo que não tenho tempo. Eu falei demonstrando descontentamento a vê-la ali.

_ Não é a garota que dava para o seu pai? Ela perguntou com deboche. _ Desde quando você está com ela?

_ Não é do seu interesse, me dá logo o que tenho que assinar. Eu pedi e ela colocou os papeis em cima da mesa e eu assinei os mesmo. _ Você já pode ir. Eu mandei.

_ Na verdade, tem mais uma coisa que quero conversar com você. Ela disse com malicia.

_ Não tenho nada para falar com você. Eu disse seco.

_ Tem certeza? Ela perguntou tirando o celular da bolsa e mostrando um vídeo da conversa que tive com o Seth sobre contar para a Nessie que eu havia lhe enganado.

_ Como você conseguiu isso? Eu perguntei tentando pegar o celular. Ela sorriu.

_ Eu ia perguntar se ela já sabia da história, porem julgando pelo o estado que você ficou vou entender como _não._Ela disse rindo.

_ O que você quer com isso? Eu perguntei.

_ Bem simples. Ela começou a falar. _ Subornar.

_ Subornar para que? Seu pai tem dinheiro.

_ Não é pelo o dinheiro e sim pelo o prazer de vê-lo na minha mão, pagando por tudo que me falou, inclusive a ameaça que o seu irmão me fez.

_ Não esqueça que eu tenho algo contra você também. Eu revidei falando do incesto.

_ Sobre eu ficar com o Quil? Ela perguntou sinicamente. _ Vai em frente, conta que eu conto os seus. Ela revidou.

_ Os meus o que?

_ Os seus segredos, e são muitos, pai morreu de overdose, mãe era prostituta entre outras coisas. Ela me ameaçou.

_ É. Eu disse. _ Tem também o seu pai que matou o pai do Sam.

_ A mando da sua mãe. Ela revidou ainda sorrindo. _ Seguinte Black, não quero ficar mais nesses rodeios. _ Quero que você pague pelo o meu silêncio. Ela ordenou.

_ Quanto? Eu perguntei não só pensando na Nessie, mas em tudo que poderia ser descoberto da minha família.

_ Por hora quero uma joia que eu vi na Tiffany & Co.Ela foi direto ao assunto.

_ Passa com a Carla e faz o pedido, pede para ela colocar nas contas da empresa. Respondi vencido.

_ Obrigada Jake. Ela disse ficando de pé e saindo da sala.

__ Eu estava completamente fodido agora!_

Porem eu me preocuparia com o assunto _The Lady's_ aquilo iria me dar mais dor de cabeça do que eu pensava. Fui em direção da sala do Sam para saber a opinião dele sobre a proposta. Dei duas batidas e ele me deu permissão para entrar, mas ainda peguei um último fio da conversa. – _Me avise quando você tiver as provas._Ele disse desligando o celular.

_ Provas do que? Eu perguntei sentando no sofá da sua sala.

_ Prova? Que prova? Ele se fez de desentendido. _ Já decidiu o que vai fazer com a boate? Ele perguntou mudando de assunto me deixando com uma pequena pulga atrás da orelha, mas resolvi deixar de lado.

Contei toda a ideia que a Nessie havia me dado e de primeiro ele fez careta, mas quando contei a parte do lucro que a casa dava a reação dele foi à mesma da minha, ficou pasmo sem saber que a casa rendia tanto lucro.

_ Bom. Ele começou a falar e logo percebi que ele aprovaria a ideia da Nessie. _ Pensando bem até que a ideia não é ruim. Ele disse tentando controlar o sorriso.

_ Já entendi. O cortei. _ Vou falar que faremos isso. Eu disse ficando de pé para sair da sala. Senti o meu celular vibrar no bolso e o atendi sem olhar quem era.

__ Obrigada._ Uma voz a qual eu conhecia falou do outro lado da linha.

_ Obrigado pelo o que? Perguntei com raiva.

__ Pela joia que você me deu._ Leah falou do outro lado da linha.

_ Não enche Leah. Eu disse desligando o celular.

_ Leah? Sam perguntou espantado.

_ Leah? Que Leah? Usei da mesma tática dele e deixei a sua sala.

Pov Nessie:

_ Nessie. Kim adentrou a minha sala me chamando.

_ Fala Kim.

_ Tem uma moça ai na frente chamada Claire, ela não está com uma cara muito boa. Ela disse meio triste.

_ A mande entrar Kim. Eu pedi – Com tudo isso que aconteceu eu tinha esquecido completamente da Claire, e pior tenho passado tanto tempo com o Jake no apartamento dele que me esqueci da minha amiga.

_ Nessie. Ela entrou com os olhos cheios de água.

_ Claire bb. Eu disse lhe abraçando. _ Me desculpe, eu me esqueci de você. Eu lamentei realmente.

_ Não precisa pedir desculpas. Ela disse secando os olhos.

_ O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei a sentando no sofá.

_ Quil me procurou. Trinquei os dentes. – Ainda tinha o filho da puta do Quil.

_ O que ele falou? Perguntei temendo por ela.

_ Que quer voltar comigo, mas ele estava com cheiro de perfume de mulher. Ela disse com o choro se intensificando.

_ Claire. Eu disse respirando fundo. _ Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa. Eu disse segurando em sua mão. _ O Quil namora ou só fica com a irmã dele a Leah, aquela a qual você foi ao casamento que é ex-mulher do Jake. Eu contei e me preparei para a reação, e essa foi choro atrás de choro, ela segurou em meu pescoço e começou a chorar.

Depois de longos minutos de choro em que eu tentava lhe explicar que o Quil não a merecia, ela se acalmou.

_ Obrigada por me contar. Ela disse depois que estava mais calma.

_ Que isso, não precisa agradecer. Eu disse sorrindo em sua direção.

_ Como o Jake está? Ela perguntou

_ Está bem. Eu respondi. _ Sabe que no começo foi difícil, ele realmente achava que tinha culpa pela a morte do pai, mas está melhor.

_ Você já aceitou? Ela perguntou sorridente.

_ O que? Perguntei.

_ A proposta. Ela disse rindo.

_ A proposta. Eu disse deixando o meu pensamento me levar diretamente ao momento em que ele me chamou para morar com ele.

_Flashback On:_

__ Eu estava pensando. El e começou a falar enquanto tomávamos banho juntos._

__ Você pensa? Eu brinquei com ele e ele sorriu._

__ Você passa mais tempo aqui do que na sua casa e._

__ Você já cansou de mim? Perguntei fazendo bico._

__ Nunca. Ele disse mordendo o meu lábio._

__ O que quero perguntar é se você não quer morar comigo? Ele perguntou sorridente._

_Flashback Off:_

_ Não aceite. Respondi fazendo a Claire arregalar os olhos.

_ Como? Ela perguntou.

_ Ainda não me sinto preparada para isso. Admitir. _ Ele é um amor e tudo mais, nos damos muito bem.

_ O sexo deve ser ótimo. Claire disse rindo.

_ Demais. Eu falei a fazendo rir. _ Porem.

_ Sempre os malditos _porem._ Ela me cortou.

_ Com licença? Eu falei e ela começou a rir. Até que batidas foram proferidas na porta. _ Pode entrar.

_ Nessie eu estava. Emm entrou falando na sala. _ Ops! Desculpe, pensei que você estava sozinha. Ele disse olhando para a Claire. _ Prazer McCarty. Ele disse apertando a mão da Claire.

_ Claire. Ela disse com um brilho diferente no olhar.

_ A famosa Claire que eu nunca conheci. Ele disse animado.

_ Claire esse é o Emm. Eu disse lhe olhando.

_ O tal Emm que era um "Lord"? Ela perguntou me olhando.

_ Esse mesmo. Confirmei.

_ Não tivemos tempo para nos conhecer. Emm disse mais sorridente ainda.

_ É mesmo, Nessie passava mais tempo no seu apê do que comigo, acredite isso é mania dela. Claire disse me fitando.

_ Volto depois Nessie. Emm disse. _ Claire foi um prazer. Ele disse dessa vez a beijou na bochecha.

_ Aí Emm, eu o Jake e a Claire vamos sair hoje de noite, você não estaria a fim de ir com a gente? Eu perguntei e a Claire me olhou com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

Emm pareceu meio sem graça, apesar está claro que ele queria aceitar, contudo Claire é minha amiga e não seria boba de deixar um homem daquele passar.

_ Adoraria que você fosse Emm. Ela disse de uma forma realmente sexy.

_ Então eu vou. Ele falou a comendo com olhos. Em seguida deixou a sala.

_ O que foi isso? Ela perguntou espantada.

_ Você ficando com o cara que você merece Claire. Eu disse lhe abraçando. _ Acho melhor você comprar uma fantasia de _policial malvada_. Eu disse rindo e ela não entendeu nada.

_ Como? Ela perguntou confusa.

_ Esquece. Eu disse lhe abraçando de novo. _ Te amo.

_ Também te amo. Ela disse sorridente.

[...]

_ Confesso que quando a Nessie disse que sairíamos todos juntos fiquei surpreso. Jake falava para o Emm.

_ Estamos em uma trégua né Black? Emm perguntou cauteloso.

_ Sem dúvida, ainda mais agora que eu sei que você irá pegar a Young. Ele disse fazendo a Claire ficar vermelha e o Emm também.

_ Jake. Eu dei um soco em suas costelas.

_ Desde quando você ficou tão palhaço Black? Emm perguntou sorrindo.

_ O amor muda as pessoas McCarty. Ouvimos alguém falando isso chegando por trás da mesa. Virei e dei de cara com a Leah.

Olhei em direção do Jake e ele havia ficado com o corpo rígido, e sua feição não era nada boa.

_ O que você veio fazer aqui? Jake perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

_ Não posso sair para jantar mais Jake? Ela perguntou melosa.

_ Tem tanta mesa aqui, você tem que ficar logo perto da gente? Ele perguntou.

_ Perto não. Ela disse. _ Vou sentar aqui. Ela disse puxando outra cadeira da outra mesa e sentando do meu lado. _ Olha Renesmee. Ela disse o meu nome com nojo. _ Viu o anel e o bracelete que eu ganhei? Ela perguntou olhando na direção do Jake.

_ Bonito. Eu disse olhando para a Claire.

_ Comprei na Tiffany & Co.

_ Que bom. Eu respondi sem vontade.

_ Você tem alguma joia de lá? Ela perguntou.

_ Não. Respondi seca.

_ Que isso Jake, cadê o seu lado cavalheiro, você sempre me dava joias, dava não né...

_ Já chega. Ele disse levantando e a pegando pelo os braços a arrastando do restaurante. Cinco minutos certos depois ele voltou meio vermelho parecia está com raiva.

_ O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei quando ele sentou ao meu lado.

_ Nada. Ele disse tomando o seu Whisky em um gole.

_ Jake. Eu o chamei.

_ Já disse que não foi nada. Ele foi grosso.

_ Okay. Eu disse voltando a minha atenção para comida. O jantar não foi mais o mesmo e pela primeira vez desde que havia começado a namorar eu não passei a noite com ele, o estranho foi que ele nada fez, simplesmente aceitou.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Nessie:

_ Senhora Cullen. Carla a secretária do Jake entrou na minha sala me chamando.

_ Oi Carla. Eu falei.

_ O senhor Black não está aí, e chegou uma nota para ele assinar, quero saber se a senhora pode assinar? Ela perguntou meio tímida.

_ Assino sim. Eu disse indo até ela assinar o recibo. Percebi que na parte superior da nota fiscal estava o nome da loja_Carolina Herrera._ _ Carolina Herrera? Perguntei para ela e a mesma deu de ombros. _ Só isso? Perguntei. A mesma fez sinal positivo levando a nota com ela. Não podia negar que aquilo me deixou pensativa.

[...]

_ Está quase tudo pronto para o aniversário da Rach Nessie. Jake falava enquanto almoçávamos, mas eu não estava ouvindo muito. _ O que aconteceu? Está nervosa por que vai conhecer a minha irmã? Ele perguntou bobo.

_ Você comprou alguma coisa para dá para a sua irmã Jake? Perguntei séria.

_ Não. Ele disse fazendo careta. _ Vou ver se consigo mandar trazer alguma coisa. _ Por quê? Você comprou? Ele perguntou rindo.

_ Comprei. Respondi seca. "Se ele não havia comprado aquilo para a irmã dele, por que ele fez compras em uma loja feminina?"

_ Você está de mau humor hoje. Ele disse fazendo careta.

_ Não estou de mau humor Jacob, só não estou a fim de conversar. Percebi a careta que ele proferiu em minha direção. Ultimamente ele tem feito muito isso.

Tudo estava muito estranho naquela história. Pensei que a nota tivesse a haver com algum presente para a Rachel, mas aquela confissão dele me fez ver que não era nada daquilo, e que pior o Jacob poderia está me traindo.

[...]

Por volta das oito horas da noite chegamos na propriedade da Rachel. A casa era realmente bonita. Eu estava nervosa porque não a conhecia pessoalmente, só algumas vezes em que ela aparecia na boate para falar com o Billy e o Paul. E o medo dela ser parecida com o Sam era grande.

Emmett estava lá com a Claire, ele era amigo da família antes da confusão com o Jake. Claire estava mais radiante do que nunca, nunca vi a minha amiga tão feliz, eu tinha que admitir os dois faziam um belo par, e a Claire havia ganhado na loteria com o Emm. Eles estavam na fase do _estamos nos conhecendo_, mas estava na cara que daria em namoro tudo aquilo.

_ Rachel. Jake chamou uma moça de cabelos negros, pele morena e um sorriso bonito. _ Essa é a Renesmee. Ele me apresentou a ela, e percebi o quanto ela era diferente quando ela abriu um sorriso a me ver.

_ Até que enfim conseguir conhecer você pessoalmente em moçinha. Ela disse me abraçando.

_ É mesmo. Sorri sem graça.

_ Você é linda. Ela me elogiou.

_ Você também, ainda mais com esse barrigão. Eu disse passando as mãos por sua barriga.

_ Se eu soubesse que ter um filho do Paul fosse dá tanto trabalho eu não tinha nem encomendado. Ela disse rindo.

_ Ouvi o meu nome aí. Paul se aproximou sorridente. _ Renesmee. Ele disse me beijando no rosto. _ Quanto tempo

.

_ Muito mesmo Paul, eu não sabia que trabalhar de verdade dava tanto trabalho. Eu falei e o Jake foi o único que não riu.

_ Que foi Jake? Rach perguntou percebendo que ele estava mal humorado.

_ Nada. Ele disse me olhando e logo em seguida saiu de perto de mim.

_ Não entendi. Rach disse abismada.

_ Ele não curte muito quando faço esses tipos de brincadeira, com o meu passado. Eu respondi a sua pergunta.

_ Ele ainda está nessa? Ela perguntou incrédula. Maneei a cabeça em resposta.

_ Não liga Renesmee, Jake quando quer ser um completo idiota ele sabe ser muito bem. Acabei rindo com aquilo. "Não deixava de ser verdade".

_ Sam, Emily. Rach falou olhando para algo atrás de mim.

Virei para observar o Sam e a sua esposa Emily a qual eu havia criado um vinculo desde a morte do Billy e o seu filho Brad. Uma família bonita, mas a face da Emily não era uma das melhores.

_ Sam, Nessie está aqui. Ela apontou em minha direção. Sam só maneou a cabeça na minha direção.

_ Nessie. Emily veio me abraçar.

_ Oi Emily, como você está? Perguntei a abraçando

_ Precisando de ajuda. Ela disse meio desesperada.

_ Como? Perguntei confusa.

_ Preciso de "truques" para manter o meu casamento, se é que você me entende. Ela disse piscando.

_ Ah. Falei surpresa. _ Algum problema? Perguntei preocupada.

_ Todos do mundo. Ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

_ Não me assusta Emily por favor. Rach suplicou.

_ Sam anda muito estranho. Emily o olhava sem que o mesmo percebesse. _ Vive ao telefone com alguém, e quando eu pergunto quem é ele desconversa totalmente, e percebi que a conta do cartão de credito andara vindo com dispesas a mais, o mais estranho é que não aparece em que estabelecimento ele gastou o dinheiro. "Fiquei com pena da Emily, seus olhos eram tristes, como se ela torcesse para que o esposo não a estivesse traindo."

_ E como você acha que eu posso lhe ajudar? Perguntei realmente disposta a ajuda-la.

_ Eu pensei assim. Ela estava com vergonha. _ Como você é mais experiente, eu pensei que você poderia me ajudar com algum "truque". Ela estava corada.

_ Entendi. Um sorriso passou pelos os meus lábios. _ Só não conta ao Jake, porque ele não suporta tudo isso.

_ Pode deixar. Percebi que os seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Passei os trintas minutos que passavam-se conversando com a Emily e com a Rach dando dicas e ensinando truques a duas. Legal mesmo foi ver a alegria das duas, e mais ainda da Emily, como se a mesma contasse com aquela conversa para manter o casamento.

Observei durante essa nossa conversa o Jake sair com falando com a alguém ao celular várias vezes, aquilo já estava me incomodando.

_ Emily. A chamei depois de constatar que Jake sairá pela quarta vez. _ Se eu lhe fizer umas perguntas a respeito do Jake voce irá me responder?

_ Depois das dicas que você me deu eu faço o que você quiser. Ela respondeu sorridente.

_ Com quantas mulheres o Jake já namorou? Perguntei o observando voltar demais uma chamada.

_ Quando eu namorei o Sam, o Jake namorava uma menina chamada Paty, era uma moça bonita e bem legal, mas o Jake começou a estudar para assumir os negócios do pai e o namoro deles acabou não dando certo, ela também estudava e trabalha e acabaram terminando. Depois veio a Jéssica na faculdade, não durou muito também, depois da Jéssica veio a Leah, e com ela foi o que mais durou, assim como voce sabe deu até em casamento, mesmo que por uma promessa que ele havia feito à dona Sarah, e após a Leah, veio a melhor na minha opinião, você. Ela estava sorrindo.

_ Obrigada. Respondi meio sem graça com o elogio.

_ Por que? Ela perguntou adotando um tom sério.

_ Acha que o Jake está me traindo? Fui sincera.

Jake estava conversando com o Seth, Sam, Emm e Claire, o mesmo sorria o sorriso que eu amava, mas sua expressão era preocupada, ele não conseguia manter cinco minutos o olhar sobre o meu, sempre desviava o olhar e aquilo só estava deixando-me ainda mais perturbada.

_ De onde você tirou isso Nessie? Emily Perguntou me encarando.

_ De algumas coisas que estão acontecendo. Adotei uma seriedade. _ Eu assinei uma nota hoje cedo da loja Carolina Herrera.

_ Pode ter sido para a Rach. Ela queria o defender.

_ Eu também achei, mas eu perguntei a ele e o mesmo disse que não havia comprado nada para a irmã, o que só fez as minhas duvidas aumentarem. Respondi encarando a Emily.

_ Você acha mesmo que o Jake trairia você depois de tudo isso? Você ficou ao lado dele depois da morte do Billy, você foi a única por quem eu vi os olhos dele brilhar, você acha mesmo que ele trairia você? Ela pareça indignada.

_ Você acha que o Sam seria capaz de lhe trair? Perguntei a ela.

_ Meu caso é diferente, eu tenho os meus motivos para desconfiar do Sam. Foi a resposta dela.

_ E eu tenho os meus motivos para desconfiar do Jake, somos duas então. Respondi reparando o Jake saindo de novo com o celular nas mãos. _ E eu vou acabar com isso e agora. Respondi indo em direção de onde Jake estava indo.

_ Nessie. Seth me chamou chegando perto. _ Não falei com voce. Ele disse me cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto.

_ Sabe dizer onde Jake foi? Perguntei sem cerimônias.

_ Não. Seus olhos estavam sinceros.

Meu celular tocou na bolsa, o peguei e era mensagem do Jake.

_"Pede para o Seth lhe levar para casa, tive que sair para resolver umas coisas, Jake"._

Mostrei o celular para o Seth e o msm me olhou com se pedisse desculpas com o olhar.

_ Vou perguntar de novo, onde o Jake foi? Perguntei com a voz ficando alterada.

_ Eu não sei, se eu soubesse eu contaria acredite. Ele parecia sincero.

_ Okay, então me leve para a casa, por favor, essa festa já deu o que tinha que dá. Sair sem me despedir de todos, estava realmente com raiva com toda aquela situação.

Seth foi o caminho todo calado, o que me fez pensar que o mesmo sabia de alguma coisa, mas ele não me contaria, isso estava escrito em seus olhos, ainda mais que o Jake era irmão dele, e eu estava a pouco na "família".

_ Obrigada Seth. O agradeci quando cheguei em meu prédio.

_ De nada Nessie. Ele estava sorrindo agora.

Subi para o meu apartamento com a cabeça a mil, meus pensamentos rodavam e rodavam, mas no final sempre acabavam na mesma coisa _Jacob Black estava me traindo._

Abrir a porta do meu apartamento e estranhei a iluminação no interior do mesmo, eu não lembrava de ter deixado ligado as luzes.

_ Imagino que você esteja querendo me matar. Tomei um susto com a voz grave que soou vindo da cozinha.

Fiquei assustada ao ver o Jake saindo da cozinha com duas taças de champanhe na mão e um sorriso safado nos lábios.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? Meu tom saiu rude, e ele percebeu.

_ Achei que você anda muito mal humorada ultimamente e que estamos precisando de um tempo para nós dois. Ele aproximou-se de mim entregando as taças na minha mão.

_ O que precisamos Jake, é da verdade. Eu disse depositando a taça na mesa de centro ignorando totalmente a sua tentativa de me agradar.

_ Verdade? Ele perguntou meio abismado. _ Você quer me contar algo? "Ou ele era muito sínico, ou eu estava doida imaginando tudo aquilo"

_ Eu não, tudo que eu fiz e faço eu conto a voce, mas parece que voce não tem sido totalmente sincero comigo. Falei lhe olhando com intensidade.

_ Realmente. Ele disse baixando o olhar para chão. _ Eu tenho escondido algo de você. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso do terno. _ Eu sei que você nêo quis morar comigo, disse que nâo estava preparada, mas será que para torna-se minha noiva você está? Ele perguntou de joelhos com um anel lindo nas mãos.

Meu coração começou a bater muito forte, achei que o mesmo fosse sair pela boca, eu realmente não esperava por aquilo, a caixa era da Carolina Herrera, o que explicava a nota que eu havia assinado mais cedo, eu estava sendo uma idiota, mas eu não conseguia tirar a possibilidade de traição da cabeça.

_ Se eu aceitar, voce vai ter que prometer que será sincero comigo, eu odeio mentiras Jake, e eu não quero descobrir algo que possa acabar com o nosso relacionamento.

_ Prometo. Ele disse seguro.

_ Então eu aceito. Eu respondi estendendo a mão para que ele colocasse o anel em meu dedo.

_ Eu te amo. Ele falou sobre os meus lábios.

_ Eu também te amo. Respondi tentando segurar as lágrimas.

_ Agora tenho outra surpresa para você. Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_ Que tipo de surpresa? Perguntei curiosa.

_ Desse tipo. Ele respondeu colocando a musica no rádio para tocar.

Eu não estava entendo do que tratava-se tudo aquilo, até que ele começou a rebolar na minha frente bem devagar e de um jeito fudidamente sexy e tirando terno.

_ Eu não acredito que voce vai fazer isso? Perguntei corando um pouco.

_ É assim que vão dançar os caras na boate? Ele perguntou tirando o terno e jogando na minha direção.

_ Mais ou menos assim. Respondi observando a forma que ele passava as mãos pelo o corpo ainda sob a roupa.

Ele tirou a gravata e girou a mesma no ar a jogando em minha direção também. Não segurei a risada que saiu da minha garganta quando ele mordeu o lábio e piscou o olho em minha direção.

_ Está sexy? Ele perguntou tirando botão por botão da camisa social que vestia.

_ Está fudidamente sexy. Respondi observando aos poucos o seu peitoral aparecer.

Ele continuou tirando a mesma devagar, mas diferente do terno e da gravata ele não a jogou em mim, ele simplesmente levou a mesma para o meio de suas pernas, e a passou sobre o seu membro, eu estava pronta para rir, porem o gemido que ele soltou fez-me sentir excitada de verdade desde que aquela dança havia começado. Senti o meu sexo dá uma pequena fisgada e um calor frio percorrer o meu corpo.

Ele continuou passando a camisa no meio das pernas e rebolando de olhos fechados, desci os meus olhos pelo o corpo dele e percebi que nunca cansaria daquele homem, seria impossível não deseja-lo cada vez mais e mais. Ele jogou a camisa no chão perto de seus pés e desceu a mão pelo o abdômem chegando no cós da calça tirando o cinto de devagar e abrindo o botão da mesma e o zíper, logo em seguida ele deslizou com a mão para dentro da calça e apertou o seu membro com vontade, soltando um gemido obsceno.

_ Já está uma rocha. Ele falou em um fio de voz.

_ Estou percebendo. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de onde sua mão estava.

Ele tirou primeiro o sapato, depois as meias e logo em seguida voltou a dá atenção para a sua calça, baixando a mesma devagar e rebolando também. Ele ficou dançando na minha frente somente com aquela boxe vermelha. Reparei que seu membro estava mais do que prensado naquele pano que tapava o que eu ansiava tanto em ver, e que o meu corpo ansiava em ter.

Não suportando aquela tensão e aquele calor que estava percorrendo o meu corpo, eu passei a me tocar, nos seios, coxas, enquanto o assistia dançar. Ele percebendo a forma que eu estava se aproximou de mim e colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo ficando de joelhos na minha frente. Ele entrelaçou seu dedos em meu cabelo os puxando para trás, gemi com aquele ato, ele passou a língua sobre os meus lábios e mordeu os mesmo com força.

_ Eu não canso do seu gosto. Ele sussurrou sobre o meus lábios. _ A cada dia eu lhe desejo mais. Então ele selou os nossos lábios em um beijo lascivo.

Levei as minhas mãos para passear em seu corpo, aquele corpo que tanto me dava prazer, levei as mãos para a suas costad e cravei as mesmas em suas costas fazendo com que ele gemesse sobre os meus lábios, desci as mãos pela a lateral de seu corpo e as depositei em sua bunda, não aguentando apertei aquela bunda dura e gostosa. Ele sorriu uma risada rouca e afastou os nossos lábios.

_ Você está se aproveitando de mim. Ele disse com deboche. _ Não pode tocar no dançarino. Ele disse com zombaria.

_ Nem você pode tocar na cliente, mas eu não estou reclamando. Respondi brincando.

_ Mais acho que posso fazer isso. Ele desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço e depositou o meu corpo sobre o sofá, colocando o dele sobre o meu, o peso dele era maravilhoso sobre o meu corpo.

Ele continuou beijando o meu pescoço, só que desceu devagar para o meu ombro, e foi tirando a alça do meu vestido devagar. Quando eu estava totalmente nua ele passou a dá atenção para os meus seios, mordendo, chupando, rodeando-os, levando-me a loucura somente como ele sabia fazer. Foi descendo a língua pelo o meu corpo trançando um caminho delicioso, levei as mãos em seus cabelos o apertando com força.

Eu estava de olhos fechados deliciando-me com seus beijos, quando ele passou a língua pelo o meu sexo, fazendo-me arquear o corpo e cravar as unhas no sofá, a lembrança da primeira vez que transamos veio em minha mente, mas logo foi dissipada quando ele me invadiu com os dedos na minha fenda, estocando o meu sexo com força enquanto seu polegar circulava meu clitóris dando-me total prazer, sentir o meu corpo começar a tremer e indicando que o meu ápice estava vindo. Quando dei por mim, Jake já esta sugando a minha essência.

Eu estava recuperando-me do orgasmo que havia acabado de ter quando senti Jake me invadindo com força e sem aviso, deixei um grito escapar pela a minha boca, mas logo eu estava deliciando-me com toda aquela dança sensual que era os nossos corpos juntos. Ele estocava-me com força, fazendo-me ver estrelas. O bom do sexo com o Jake era que ele sempre era espetacular e conseguia me deixar completamente doida e apaixonada.

Ele rosnava que nem um animal enquanto me estocava com os olhos fechados enquanto agarrava a minha cintura. Lancei as pernas em volta de sua cintura e agarrei seus ombros, enquanto mordia o seu ombro evitando gritar muito alto com prazer.

Senti o meu corpo a receber os espasmos os quais eu já estava acostumada ao mesmo tempo em que o membro do Jake começava a inchar dentro do meu sexo. Passei a contrair o meu canal fazendo o Jake gemer alto.

_ Não tira dessa vez. Ordenei a ele com firmeza.

Ele não parecia que tiraria dessa vez. Ele aumentou a força e profundidade das estocadas, logo em estava derramando em seu membro, ele deu mais duas investias fortes e logo senti o seu liquido preencher o meu sexo, a sensação foi maravilhosa. Ele caiu com o corpo sobre o meu com a respiração totalmente ofegante.

_ Eu te amo. Ele disse beijando os meus lábios de leve.

Sorri com a sua declaração e o abracei pelas costas.

_ Eu também te amo. Falei mordendo o seu ombro.

Acabamos pegando no sono no sofá mesmo, tivemos que nos apertar sobre o mesmo, mas foi delicioso. Por volta das quatro horas da manhã o meu celular tocou e eu corri para atende-lo antes que o Jake acordasse. Olhei no visor e o número era desconhecido, abrir a mensagem e meu coração perdeu o compasso.

_"Você realmente confia em seu namorado?"_


	20. Chapter 20

Pov Jake:

Eu estava sendo um filho da puta do fodido, eu sabia disso, não tinha nada do que comprar um anel e pedi a Nessie em noivado, mas a Carla a minha secretária havia me informado que um recibo de uma loja femina havia chego e que a Nessie não só assinou a nota como ficou desconfiada com a mesma. Tudo ficou ainda mais claro quando ela me fez perguntas as quais deram a entender que ela estava desconfiada de alguma coisa.

Como uma raposa eu agi o mais rápido do que conseguir bolando toda a encenação do noivado, encenação em termos, mas eu já tinha essa intenção, eu estava certo do meu amor por ela, e que era com ela que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida, mas eu planejava tudo de uma forma diferente, não tendo que pedi-la sobre pressão.

Por mais que eu estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo para engana-la, tinha uma coisa que eu não conseguia esconder, o meu olhar de preocupação e culpa, eu não conseguia manter o meu olhar no dela por mais de cinco minutos, e aquilo ainda ia acabar me entregando.

Acordamos pela manhã depois da noite maravilhosa que tivemos e a Nessie estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, mas algo no brilho de seus olhos me dizia que tinha coisa errada ali.

– Bom dia amor. A cumprimentei com um beijo nos lábios que foi bem retribuído.

– Bom dia _meu noivo._Não sei por que, mas o tom da sua voz me causou um arrepio. – Vai para casa ou vai direto para a empresa? Ela perguntou servindo café para mim.

– Vou passar em casa. Respondi tomando o café. – Vejo voce lá então. Respondi depositando um beijo em seus lábios e deixando o seu apartamento com uma sensação estranha.

[...]

– Bom dia Carla, tudo bem? Pelo o olhar dela não estava nada bem. – O que aconteceu?

– Senhorita Clearwater está aí de novo lhe esperando. Seus olhos pareciam está como medo.

– Ih? Perguntei sabendo que tinha mais coisa naquela história.

– Ih senhorita Cullen está na sala com ela. "Aí havia fodido tudo, Leah e Nessie na mesma sala". Apertei o passo em direção da minha sala e entrei que nem um louco na mesma. Fiquei surpreso em ver que as duas estavam somente caladas uma olhando na direção da outra.

– O que você está fazendo aqui Leah? Coloquei um tom de desprezo na voz.

– Você assinou errado umas coisas do divorcio e eu vim trazer para que você assine de novo. Ela respondeu na maior cara de pau, eu sabia que não era aquilo.

– Okay, pode deixar aí que depois eu peço para o meu advogado enviar para o seu. " Eu queria que aquela mulher saísse logo dali ".

– Não tenho tempo, você precisa assinar agora. Ela colocou um tom autoritário em sua voz e eu peguei os papéis de sua mão sobre o olhar espantado da Nessie.

– Desde quando ela fala com você desse jeito e você acata? Nessie perguntou brava.

– Por favor amor. Era uma suplica, que não foi atendida.

_–_ _Se eu aceitar, você vai ter que prometer que será sincero comigo, eu odeio mentiras Jake, e eu não quero descobrir algo que possa acabar com o nosso relacionamento. - Prometo.._– Isso lhe lembra alguma coisa Jacob? Ela perguntou ficando de pé.

– Lembra Nessie, mas não tem haver com nada que está acontecendo aqui, suas desconfianças já estam me tirando do sério. Falei nervoso.

– Minhas desconfianças estão lhe tirando do sério? Voce falou isso mesmo? Seus olhos faiscavam ódio.

– Nessie. Ela me enterrompeu.

– Não Jake, escute você, pois será a primeira e última vez que eu ire falar, se você está escondendo qualquer coisa de mim, saiba que você pode contar, eu não sou do tipo que não compreende as coisas, eu lhe amo. Ela disse com os olhos com um pouco de lágrimas. " Aquilo fez eu me sentir mau". Nessie deixou a minha sala sem olhar na minha cara de novo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntei olhando para Leah com um vontade imensa de quebrar a cara dela.

– Eu quero um carro. Ela falou como se pedisse uma bala.

– Carro? Perguntei espantado. – Isso deve ser brincadeira, só pode.

– Não é, eu quero um carro, eu já queria quando nos separamos.

– Quando que isso vai acabar?

– Quando eu cansar de brincar com você e com o seu relacionamento, pelo o visto está por um fio não é? Ela estava debochando da minha situação.

– Isso tudo é para que eu me separe da Renesmee? Perguntei incrédulo.

– Você me abandonou não tínhamos nem um mês de casados, você demorou anos para me pedi em noivado, e o projeto de puta já tem uma aliança no dedo com um mês de namoro, como você acha que eu me sinto ao ver tudo isso?

– Não me interressa como você se sente, tudo isso tem uma explicação bem simples, eu nunca lhe amei, diferente do que eu sinto pela a Renesmee, por isso ela tem um anel de noivado com um mês de namoro.

– Tem certeza disso? Não é por que sente-se culpado por ter terminado com o relacionamento dela com o McCarty?

– Cala boca! Eu me aproximei dela e levantei a mão para lhe bater, mas parei na hora.

Ela estava rindo, era exatamente isso que ela queria, que eu a batesse e perdesse a cabeça com ela, Leah não estava normal.

– Vamos? Bata-me. Ela pediu virando o rosto na minha direção – Me espanca com vontade, quero ver se você tem coragem.

– Saí daqui Leah. Eu ordenei abrindo a porta para que ela saísse.

– Quero isso assinado até hoje de tarde, se não sua _noivinha_ receba alguns coisinhas para deixar o relacionamento de vocês um pouco mais apimentado do que já está. Ela depositou um beijo em meu rosto eu a empurrei e ela saiu rindo da minha sala. Bati a porta com força atrás de mim.

– Eu acabaria com tudo aquilo hoje de tarde.

Pov Nessie:

Saí da sala do Jake segurando as lágrimas, se eu tinha dúvidas com quem ele estava me traindo agora eu tinha certeza. Ao invés de chorar eu fiz o que eu achei que deveria ser feito.

_ Pode entrar. Escutei a voz ecoar do outro lado da porta.

– Com licença Sam, eu posso falar com você? A principio seu olhar era de espanto, mas ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Em que posso ajuda-la? Ele perguntou parecendo nervoso com a minha presença.

– É bem simples, eu sei o quanto você ama a sua esposa e o seu filho.

– Espera aí. Ele levantou a mão me interrompendo. – Pensei que você quisesse falar algo sobre a empresa, não sobre a minha vida, não lhe dei direitos para isso, por isso mesmo que eu só aceno a minha cabeça em sua direção.

– Sua esposa veio me procurar pedindo ajuda para manter o relacionamento de vocês, pois ela acha que você está a traindo, pois vive no celular quando ela lhe pergunta você desconversa, ela disse que você não a procura mais e que acho que você não tem mais desejo nela. " Inventei essa parte, ele não precisava ficar sabendo".

– A Emy acha o que? Ele perguntou espantado. – Ela lhe disse isso?

– Sim, no dia do aniversário da Rach. Respondi. – O que quero lhe dizer, é que seja lá o que você esteja fazendo você não deve esconder da sua esposa, isso pode acarretar no fim do casamento de vocês dois, e acredito que isso não seja a sua intenção não é? Está nos seus olhos que você ama a sua esposa e seu filho, sei que você passou por muita coisa ultimamente, mas não afaste da sua vida uma pessoa que lhe ama de verdade. Eu disse segurando as lágrimas. – Era isso, peço desculpas se me envolvi em um assunto que não era meu, mas acredite, eu acho perfeito vocês dois juntos e não queria que terminasse de uma forma ruim. Eu falei ficando de pé.

– Renesmee. Ele me chamou.

– Pois não?

– O porquê de tudo isso? Ele perguntou desconfiado.

– Porque é horrível descobrir que você está sendo traída por a pessoa que você ama. Falei abrindo a porta.

– Cullen. Ele tornou a me chamar. – Obrigado.

– Que isso Sam.

– Mais uma coisa. Ele disse me interrompendo. – Desculpa. Suas desculpas eram sinceras. – Eu vou falar com ele. Ele complementou. Eu sabia que era do Jake que ele estava falando.

[...]

Eu estava sentada na minha mesa olhando para o anel em meu dedo quando Kim entrou na sala sem bater me assutando.

– Me mata do caração cadela! Falei colocando a mão sobre o peito.

– Chegou isso para você. Ela colocou sobre a minha mesa um envelope.

Abrir o mesmo e tinha uma foto Jake entrando em um apartamento e outra saindo do apartamento, e um bilhete.

"Quer saber o que o seu namorado anda fazendo? Segue o endereço que voce saberá."

– O que é? Kim perguntou curiosa.

– Nada. Respondi pegando a minha bolsa e seguindo para o endereço que estava no envelope.

[...]

Esperei o que seria umas duas horas até que o Jake chegou, estacionou o carro e entrou no prédio sem olhar para os lados. Desci do meu carro e fui até o número que estava no envelope. Cheguei na porta e escutei o Jake gritando com alguém.

– Eu não vou mais aceitar essa situação, eu vou contar tudo para a Renesmee, não me importo com nada, ela vai me perdoar, o que eu não posso continuar fazendo é ficar escondendo isso dela.

– E abrir mão do amor da sua vida. Escutei a voz da Leah e aquilo fez o meu sangue ferve.

Simplesmente abrir a porta em um rompante e dei sorte que a mesma estava aberta.

– Na hora certa! Leah exclamou com vitória.

– Bom, agora você pode contar para o seu amorzinho Jacob, você disse que queria contar, então como boa amiga que sou, eu trouxe a Renesmee aqui para que você conte o que você anda fazendo comigo esses dias todos. Cada palavra saia com um que de deboche e veneno.

Virei o meu corpo na direção do Jacob, ele estava sem entender como eu havia aparecido ali.

– Recebi um envelope com o endereço e suas fotos saindo daqui. Joguei o envelope em sua direção, ele pegou e olhou para Leah.

– Vai dizer que não foi brilhante a ideia de mandar o Quil tirar fotos suas? – Pena que você nunca me atraiu fisicamente, se não eu teria exigido sexo de você, aí eu teria fotos muito mais comprometedoras, mas acho que essas foram o suficiente.

– Voce está me traindo com ela Jacob? Perguntei me segurando para não voar nos dois.

– Não. Ele respondeu seguro. – Eu nunca trairia você com a Leah, eu nunca trairia você com ninguém, você foi a única mulher que eu amei na vida, você acha mesmo que eu perderia você para poder ficar com ela? Ele estava apontando para a Leah.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que ela apareceu na empresa, no restaurante, por que você não saí desse celular?

– Porque ele não é tão sincero como você pensa. Foi Leah quem respondeu.

– Como é que é? Perguntei olhando em sua direção.

– Você confia tanto no seu namoradinho que nem enxerga a verdade em sua cara.

– Do que você está falando sua louca?

– Que ele armou aquele jantar onde o Emmett viu vocês dois juntos. Ele sabia que o Emmett estaria lá com um cliente, fez tudo de propósito.

– Você esta mentindo sua cadela. – Ele não tinha porque fazer isso. Eu virei para encarar o Jake, mas em seus olhos estava claro que ele havia feito.

– Você acha que é mentira? Pergunte a ele, ou melhor, pergunte ao Seth porque tenho certeza que ele não mentirá para você, como o seu noivo está disposto a fazer.

– Olha para mim. Eu falei para o Jacob. – Olha em meus olhos e me diz que não verdade, por favor?

– Desculpe. Ele murmurou andando em minha direção.

– Eu só não entendo, o que essa cachorra está fazendo no meio dessa história.

– Eu descobrir tudo Cullen, e como o Jacob me humilhou me deixando depois de um mês de casado e o Seth praticamente me ameaçou eu encontrei nesse medo que ele tinha em que você soubessem disso e que todos soubesse o podre que ronda a família dele a minha melhor vingança. Ela respondeu rindo. – Quero ver o amor prevalecer agora. Ela estava adorando tudo aquilo.

– Nessie. Jake veio em minha direção e deu dei dois passos para trás.

– Preciso pensar um pouco. Eu disse saindo do apartamento arrasada não por ele ter armado com o meu namoro com o Emm, acho que quando estamos apaixonados cometemos erros, afinal somos humanos e estávamos sujeitos a erro, mas o que me deixou com raiva foi a fraqueza dele perante ela. Era só ele ter vindo falar comigo que arrumaríamos um jeito juntos. Isso me fazia pensar se era com aquele tipo de homem que eu queria criar uma vida.


End file.
